Fanimorphic, Tome 1 : La Tentation
by Neyane
Summary: Aussi appelé "La Gardienne". L'univers appartient à K. A. Applegate mais les personnages de Liana et Nayla m'appartiennent, merci! D Bonne lecture!
1. Chapitre 1 : La Rencontre

Chapitre 1 : La Rencontre

Moi, c'est Nayla.

Je sais, c'est pas commun comme prénom, mais ça existe vraiment! Cherchez sur internet, vous verrez! Enfin, c'est vrai que nos prénoms, à moi et ma soeur Liana, ils sont pas vraiment répandus. Mais je trouve ça mieux. Après tout, un nom, c'est une identification pour nous et les autres, et si on est plusieurs à porter le même nom... Moi, j'aimerais pas qu'il y ai une autre Nayla dans ma classe!

Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Non, le truc, c'est que je peux pas vous dire mon nom de famille. C'est pas important en fait, c'est plutôt ce qui motive ce refus qui est intéressant. Parce que vous savez qu'on est envahis par des extraterrestres? Eh oui!

Bon, je vais pas vous gaver en vous racontant tout ça d'un coup, laissez-moi plutôt vous expliquer comment je l'ai su.

C'était un vendredi. Je m'en souviens parce que c'était le début des vacances du printemps (les vacances qu'y a avant les grandes quoi). Je ne rentrais pas du collège, j'avais fini les cours depuis au moins une heure déjà. Nan, j'allais juste au centre ville chercher des livres intéressants et pas chers dans les séries que je connaissais et celles que je ne connaissais pas. Parce que je suis une grande lectrice, en particulier de fantastique, et j'aime bien les livres à suite.

Donc j'allais vers la dépense de mon argent de poche, un truc parfaitement normal dans une ville normale. Sauf que sur le chemin, j'ai pris un raccourci peu fréquenté. Étant donné que j'adore rêvasser quand je marche, je me suis mise à penser le nez en l'air. Mais voir un groupe d'oiseaux – des rapaces de différences espèces en plus – me tira un brin de mes pensées. Tiens, c'était normal que plusieurs races ennemies volent ensemble sans faire mine de s'attaquer? Je m'y connaissait assez bien en animaux, mais les oiseaux n'étaient pas une de mes spécialités. Cependant, je pense que j'en savais assez pour comprendre qu'y avait un truc pas clair là-dessous.

D'habitude, dans ces cas-là, je me montre curieuse, mais je passe mon chemin tout en continuant de me poser des questions. Sauf que j'ai remarqué qu'ils piquaient vers la rue voisine, et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de prendre la direction qu'ils avaient prise. En effet, ça me tentait de voir des rapaces de près! Enfin, d'aussi près que possible.

J'ai dit qu'ils avaient piqué vers une rue voisine, mais c'était pas celle d'à côté quand même. Je me suis alors souvenue avoir lu quelque part que l'ouïe des oiseaux est très bonne, donc j'ai arrêter de courir. J'ai une façon discrète de courir, et j'aurais pu faire moins de bruit, mais avec ces chaussures là, c'était impossible à faire. Donc je me suis mis à marcher rapidement en essayant de ne pas imiter le bruit de pas d'un éléphant. Dur dur sur un trottoir! Mais je me suis quand même débrouillée pour être assez discrète je trouve.

J'ai contourné une voiture à un carrefour, et je les ai vus.

Au début, j'ai juste cru que c'était de gros oiseaux. Mais on se rend presque tout de suite compte que non, ce n'étaient pas tout à fait des oiseaux. Ils grossissaient, leurs pattes devenaient jambes, leurs ailes des bras, le bec a disparu, remplacé par une bouche, les oreilles sont sorties et les plumes ont disparus, laissant la place à la peau, aux cheveux et à des vêtements moulants, en général un tee-shirt et un short.

Je suis restée bouche ouverte pendant tout le spectacle. Mais je ne crois pas avoir eu l'air horrifiée, juste surprise. Très, très surprise. Les ados-oiseaux – car c'était des adolescents comme moi! - ne se sont rendus compte de ma présence qu'une fois redevenus totalement humain. Mais je m'en fichait parce que deux détails avaient retenus mon attention. D'abord, l'un des rapaces était resté comme tel. Ensuite, un des oiseaux n'était pas devenu humain. Il c'était au contraire transformé en une bestiole étrange, mi-centaure, mi-scorpion. Elle ne m'effrayait pas vraiment, mais j'étais pas loin de ressentir ça.

On m'a dit plus tard que d'habitude, les spectateurs non avertis comme avertis regardaient se spectacle avec dégoût. Mais ce ne fut pas mon cas. Peut-être parce que je regardait celle qui se transformait le mieux – et ce n'était même pas l'extraterrestre. Peut-être aussi parce que j'étais trop surprise pour prendre un air horrifié. Mais une chose est sûr : c'est très déstabilisant à voir, surtout pour moi qui n'avait pas l'habitude et qui ne m'y attendait... vraiment pas!

Une humaine nous a vu. Signala calmement l'extraterrestre.

Je sursautais. Cette voix... d'où venait-elle? Ce n'était même pas un son! Ça avait résonné directement dans mon cerveau. Hum, ça y est, je sais! Je suis en train de rêver! Mais non. Je sais reconnaître le rêve de la réalité. Et là, c'était la réalité. Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle?

Les autres ados se sont tournés vers moi – je n'avais d'ailleurs pas bougé d'un cheveux après avoir sursauté.

-Oh non! Se lamenta un des humains, un garçon plutôt petit et mignon, mais qui avait clairement l'air d'un emmerdeur, excusez l'expression. Les ennuis commencent déjà!

-On fait quoi? Demanda une fille qui avait l'air d'une top model. Je ne pense pas que se serait une bonne idée de la laisser juste partir.

J'avais oublié de préciser qu'ils parlaient tous anglais mais pour une histoire de compréhension, je vais tout mettre en français. Par chance, je parle couramment français et anglais car j'ai un parent de chaque nationalité. Pratique, non? Surtout maintenant en fait.

Le groupe s'est alors mit en marche vers moi. Deux envies me démangeaient fortement. La première, c'était de me barrer en hurlant. Mais je trouvais cette alternative trop débile et pas du tout appropriée. La deuxième, c'était demander des explications, et faire connaissance aussi. Mais pour le moment, j'étais en mode statue.

-Au moins, elle s'est pas enfuie en courant, c'est déjà ça. Remarqua doucement la fille qui avait le mieux.. euh... qui c'était le mieux transformée en humain du groupe.

Et maintenant que j'y pense, qui me disais que les ados n'étaient pas eu aussi des extraterrestres? Là, je commençait à avoir un brin peur. Mais pourtant, ils n'étaient pas agressifs, alors je suis restée plantée au même endroit. Je me sentais idiote, et je devais en avoir l'air vu leur façon de me regarder.

Il faut que vous vous imaginiez une fille moyennement grande, comme la blonde top model du groupe, avec une peau si bronzée qu'on la croirait métisse, des cheveux ondulés composés de mèches châtains roux et noir – c'est naturel, ne vous imaginez pas que c'est une mode tordue, en plus c'est joli – et des yeux couleur noisette. Cette fille est jolie, sans être aussi belle que la blonde. Imaginez ensuite que cette fille ne bouge pas du tout et qu'elle a la bouche et les yeux en o. Vous aurez ainsi moi à cet instant.

-Au fait, est-ce que quelqu'un parle français ici? Demanda un garçon grand et costaud, dont les cheveux et yeux étaient dans les tons sombres.

-Je parle anglais, signalais-je.

Ils m'ont alors regardés bizarrement. J'étais horriblement gênée. En plus, je deviens très stressée lorsqu'on m'observe, et c'était précisément le cas. En plus, je les connaissait pas, ils étaient étranges et j'avais pas l'habitude. Heureusement, j'ai repris une attitude normale, mais je pense que je les regardais toujours bizarrement. Comment voulez-vous regarder normalement une bande d'ados et un extraterrestre qui étaient des oiseaux de proie un instant plus tôt? Surtout qu'ils étaient accompagnés d'un rapace – ne me demandez pas son espèce, je vous ai dis que les oiseaux, ce n'est pas ma spécialité.

-Bien, ça va nous simplifier la vie! S'exclama le petit.

-Tu dois nous trouver bizarre, non?

C'était la fille qui c'était transformée de façon très esthétique, je dois l'avouer. Elle était elle aussi plutôt petite, noire, avec les cheveux courts. Par contre, je suis loin d'être une folle de fringues, mais sa tenue... hum, n'était pas très bien choisie! Mais elle me mettait en confiance. Je me détendue un peu et me rendis compte en même temps que j'étais tendue. Rien d'étonnant vu la situation, me direz-vous.

-Euh... oui, un peu, avouais-je.

Et encore, si je n'avais pas vu et lu tant de films fantastiques, je me serais sans doute barrée depuis longtemps, en hurlant ou pas.

-Cassie, tu ne vas pas tout lui expliquer quand même? On a autre chose à faire! Lança le petit.

Celui-là, je le sentais tape-nerfs depuis le début et j'avais apparemment raison. Heureusement qu'il y a le même genre de garçons à mon collège!

-Je suis d'accord avec Marco pour une fois, signala la top-model. Il faut qu'on trouvent où logent Vys... nos amis.

-Et laisser un témoin pareil derrière nous? Imaginez qu'elle parle à un Contrôleur! Les repris aussitôt le grand.

Désolée, c'est flou comme façon de les distinguer, mais je connaissais pas leur noms à ce moment là hein, alors je vous met dans l'ambiance!

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

Évidemment que je pensais au traditionnel « élimination des témoins » qu'on retrouve dans une bonne partie des séries télévisées. Même si ceux-là n'avaient pas l'air d'entrer dans cette catégorie, on ne sait jamais. Et c'est un cas particulier, non?

Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne vas pas te tuer.

Encore l'extraterrestre, je crois. Décidément, je ne m'habitue pas à cette façon de communiquer! Je l'ai regardé de travers. Ça m'a tellement surpris que j'en ai oublié ce qu'il avait dit, alors que ça avait une certaine importance quand même.

On a eu de la chance de ne pas tomber sur un Contrôleur. Fit remarquer une autre voix mentale.

Sans réfléchir, je tournais la tête vers le rapace. OK, lui aussi parle! Bon, je m'en doutais un peu, mais quand même... Là, ça faisais un peu beaucoup pour moi, une pauvre ado normale.

-Hum, bon, voilà ce que je vous propose : Cassie et une autre personne vont s'occuper d'expliquer la situation à... notre témoin. Pendant ce temps, les autres avec moi s'occuperont de retrouver la trace de Vysserk Trois et de ses acolytes.

Je veux bien aider Cassie. Annonça l'oiseau.

Bon, cool, au moins on allait m'expliquer. Mais je sentais que j'allais me retrouver avec une drôle de compagnie.

-D'accord, répondit posément Cassie. On se retrouve au parc qu'on a survolé tout à l'heure.

-Impec', à tout à l'heure, a lancé la blonde avec un air impatient qui me vexait un peu.

OK, ça voulais dire que pour eux, j'étais juste un fardeau. Je m'en serais doutée, mais c'était pas agréable pour autant comme sensation.

Là-dessus, celui qui semblait être leur chef, le grand costaud, a échangé un regard avec Cassie, puis il a dit aux autres :

-Bon, on remorphose en oiseaux, ça sera plus simple pour les trouver!

Pendant que le spectacle de la transformation se déroulait à nouveau sous mes yeux, l'oiseau effectuait l'opération inverse : il devenait humain. Mon regard allait de l'un à l'autre, et c'était aussi surprenant que la première fois. Ainsi que choquant, quelque part. Décidément, entre les films et la réalité, il y a un monde, et pas un petit!

J'avais aussi noter le mot remorphose. Je suppose qu'à l'infinitif, ça donnais morphoser. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce verbe soit dans le dico, mais bon, je trouve que ça fais classe. Et pas besoin d'être Sherlock Holmes pour comprendre sa signification.

Une fois que l'oiseau fut devenu un humain, Cassie me fit signe de les rejoindre. J'avançais vers eux, assez déroutée par la tournure que prenaient les évènements.

-Il doit y avoir un parc dans le coin, non? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, il y a le parc de Loseille.

-Tu peux nous y conduire?

-Évidemment!

-Parfait. Alors allons-y.

Je regardais alternativement Cassie et le rapace devenu humain, puis je me mis en route. En me retournant, je que les autres avaient finis leur transformation. Ils s'envolaient maintenant, tentant de prendre de l'altitude, et je devinais rien qu'en les voyant que ce n'était pas la simplicité même.

Un des oiseaux de proie, un aigle à tête blanche immense – je suis presque sûr que c'est un aigle – s'approcha de nous. Il regardait Cassie avec son regard perçant. Au début, je le fixais, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il restait planté là, lorsque la fille à mes côtés répondit en souriant :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je pense que ça ira.

Je tournais la tête vers elle sans comprendre. L'aigle rejoignait les autres rapaces qui avaient pris de l'altitude. Je compris alors : la parole mentale devait pouvoir se diriger vers une seule personne.

Nous nous sommes mis en route tous les trois. Je jetais régulièrement des coups d'œils assez éloquents derrière moi, puis je fini par ne plus me retourner pour me concentrer sur la route. Je marchais à bonne allure et les deux autres en faisaient autant.

Finalement, nous sommes passés dans une autre ruelle, puis une autre, jusqu'à une rue plus fréquentée, mais où les véhicules ne pouvaient pas passer. J'ai ainsi continué de les guider jusqu'au parc. A peine était-on entrés que je cherchais déjà un endroit où nous pourrions nous installer, un endroit assez dégagé pour que les autres puissent nous voir facilement de là-haut. Mais ce ne fut pas moi qui trouvait le coin idéal en première.

-Et si on allait là-bas? Proposa l'ex-oiseau.

Il avait un drôle de visage, dénué d'expression. C'était troublant à regarder. Je fixais ensuite la zone qui indiquait et voulu donner mon avis, mais Cassie me devança :

-Oui, ça me semble être un bon endroit.

Elle pris alors la tête du groupe. Découragée, je renonçais à parler, et me demandais aussi si ils ne l'avaient pas fait exprès.

Nous avons choisi de nous asseoir dans l'herbe – pas le choix, tous les bancs étaient pris – à bonne distance des autres personnes, et nous avons commencé à parler.

-Alors, comment ça se fait que vous pouvez vous transformer en animaux?

J'étais assez excitée, et j'avais du mal à le cacher. Cassie et l'autre parurent surpris de ce comportement, et ils eurent un petit sourire triste qui me pris au dépourvu. Pourtant, ça devais être génial de voler dans le corps d'un oiseau, non? Et maintenant que j'y pensais, que le choc premier était passé, une foule de questions me venaient. Qui était le Vysserk Trois dont ils avaient parlé? Quel était l'extraterrestre que j'avais vu?

-Eh bien, c'est grâce à une technologie appelée l'animorphe.

-Une technologie? Mais... elle vient de la Terre?

-Non, se sont les Andalites qui l'on inventée.

C'était la première fois que j'entendais le garçon parler. Je le regardais avec curiosité et demandais :

-Au fait, comment tu t'appelle? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas... démorphosé avec les autres? Et qui sont les Andalites? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que c'est?

Je sais, c'est un peu indiscret comme question, et j'avais l'impression de manquer de tact en disant ça, mais j'étais vraiment trop curieuse.

-Je m'appelle Tobias. J'étais humain avant mais j'ai été piégé dans ce corps de faucon à queue rousse.

Il parlait à peu près normalement, mais je sentais que mes parles avaient eu une réaction chez lui, même si j'avais du mal à savoir su c'était de la tristesse ou de la colère. Je me suis sentie un peu coupable mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en remettre une couche :

-Piégé? Ça veut dire quoi?

-Ça veut dire que l'animorphe est un pouvoir qui nous permet de devenir un animal dont on a acquis l'ADN, mais si on reste morphosé pendant plus de deux heures, on ne peut plus regagner son apparence humaine. C'est ce qui lui est arrivé, expliqua Cassie. Les Andalites sont une race d'extraterrestres assez puissante et ils sont de notre côté. Ax... l'extraterrestre que tu as vu tout à l'heure est un Andalite.

-Ah... ça doit pas être cool d'être piégé dans un autre corps que le sien. Ai-je dis sans réfléchir, et je me serais assommée moi-même à ce instant si j'avais pu. Mais t'aurais pu tomber plus mal aussi, non? C'est comment d'être un faucon, de pouvoir voler?

Bon sang mais je ne pouvais pas me taire des fois? Vraiment, c'est très agaçant quand les mots se mettent à sortir de votre bouche sans que vous puissiez les contrôler! Tobias semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, mais ce fut lui qui répondit, et ma réaction positive paraissait lui remonter le moral, ce qui me fit un peu plaisir.

-Voler? C'est génial. Mais il y a des choses qui me manquent...

-Je devine, fis-je. Et qui est le Vysserk Trois dont vous parliez tout à l'heure?

-C'est le chef de l'invasion extraterrestre, dit Cassie.

Je restais abasourdie devant l'annonce, avant de me rappeler que j'avais une langue.

-Quoi?

-Tu as bien entendu. Une autre espèce que les Andalites est en train de conquérir notre planète : les Yirks. En fait, ce n'est pas notre Terre qu'ils veulent, c'est nous.

-Nous? Mais... comment... comment ça? Balbutiais-je, pensant encore rêver.

-Ce sont des parasites, expliqua Tobias avec dégoût. Ils peuvent s'introduire dans ton cerveau et te contrôler. Ils ont accès à tout, tes souvenirs, tes pensées, ils savent quelles sont tes réactions et peuvent t'imiter à la perfection, si bien que personne ne devine jamais que ce n'est plus toi.

-C'est horrible! Quels connards!

Quoi, je jure beaucoup? Désolée, ça doit venir du fait que je suis une ado et que je ne suis pas la seule dans mon entourage à jurer beaucoup!

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, fit Cassie. Et notre seul moyen de lutter contre eux, c'est l'animorphe.

-Mais... vous êtes les seuls à le savoir et à lutter? Demandais-je, incrédule.

-Hélas, répondit Tobias. Enfin, il y a les Andalites, mais ils sont loin de chez nous et mettrons du temps avant d'arriver sur Terre.

-Eh ben...

Il me fallait du temps pour assimiler tout ça. Et pourtant, j'avais encore pleins de question. Je suis sûre qu'il y avait une tonne d'autres choses à savoir! Finalement, j'ai ajouté :

-Et personne ne sait qu'on est envahis?

-A part nous et les Contrôleurs, non.

-Contrôleurs?

-Les humains qui servent d'hôtes à des Yirks.

OK... Mais dans quoi j'étais tombée moi? C'est pas vrai ça quand même... Il n'empêche que, quelque part, j'étais excitée. Et je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était dangereux, j'avais juste vu des ados se transformer en oiseaux, c'est tout! Mais quelque chose de dangereux? A part la queue de l'Andalite, qu'ils appellent apparemment Ax, il n'y avait rien, non?

Ah, le confort de l'ignorance!

Ça prenait maintenant des allures d'aventure, comme dans les livres que j'adore! Je savais vraiment que je ne mesurais pas le danger, mais je trouvais quand même ça follement excitant!

-Et je peux vous aider?

J'avais aussi très envie de leur demander de me donner ce pouvoir de l'animorphe aussi, mais ça, je n'osais pas. Trop direct, et je ne les connaissais pas assez. Mais soudain, j'étais hyper impatiente.

Je m'aperçus alors que les gens qui passaient près de nous nous regardaient de travers, surtout Cassie et Tobias. En les regardant, je compris : leur tenue n'était pas très... hum, pas très complète, elle ne collait pas avec l'environnement.

Cassie du penser la même chose car elle demanda :

-Oui, tu n'aurais pas des vêtements à nous prêter par hasard?

-Ça devrait se trouver, répondis-je en souriant. Et vous savez où loger?

Le silence qui s'en suivit me donna une réponse claire : non, ils ne l'avaient pas prévus. Pendant ce temps, je cédais à d'autres questions sans leur laisser le temps de parler :

-Au fait, pourquoi êtes-vous ici? L'Europe c'est quand même pas la porte à côté et vu votre accent, vous êtes américains...

Le sourire un peu dépassé de la fille me fit stopper net mon moulin à parole. Je vous jure, j'étais vraiment pas logique! A quoi ça servait de poser des questions si je n'attendais même pas les réponses?

-C'est compliqué, avoua Tobias. Je ne sais pas si on peut t'en parler, il faudrais qu'on en discute avec les autres. Et pour loger... on se débrouilleras.

-Mais vous aurez besoin de vous déplacer et de vous nourrir, non? Je peux vous aider! M'exclamais-je.

-Ah oui, et comment? Me demanda Cassie.

Décidément, je l'aimais bien, elle était très souriante! C'est là que je me suis rendue compte à quel point je m'étais vite habituée à cette étrange compagnie.

-Restez ici, je reviens. Si vos amis reviennent, vous pourrez en parler entre temps, je vais peut-être être un peu longue.

Devant leur air soudain inquiet, je rajoutais :

-Je vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais en parler à personne! A tout de suite!

-D'accord, on t'attend ici.

Je me suis éloignée d'eux à grande enjambées, toute excitée.


	2. Chapitre 2 : La Décision

Chapitre 2 : La Décision

Je suis revenue environ une heure plus tard. Lorsque je suis entrée dans le parc, j'ai aussitôt regardé l'endroit où je les avais laissés. Bonne nouvelle, Cassie et Tobias y étaient toujours, et les autres les avaient même rejoins.

-Salut! M'exclamai-je en arrivant à leur niveau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu étais allée chercher? Demanda Marco, le petit énervant.

Son ton était soupçonneux, et cela me vexa. Mais j'ignorais la sensation et m'assis à leur côté. J'allais répondre lorsque je le vis. Le seul humain que je ne connaissait pas. C'était probablement l'Andalite de tout à l'heure, mais bon sang, ce qu'il avait une apparence bizarre! On aurait dit que les autres étaient passés au mixer et que ça avait donné Ax! Sauf Tobias. Peut-être parce qu'il était piégé?

-Eh oh, on t'écoute! A fait sèchement la blonde.

-Excusez-moi. Donc, j'ai été vous chercher de quoi subvenir à vos besoins pendant votre séjour ici.

Ils me regardaient tous avec plus ou moins de méfiance. Je les comprenais, et j'avais hâte de leur montrer que je méritais leur confiance. Là-dessus, j'ai sorti de ma poche...

-Tada! Un chacun!

Évidemment, j'avais fait en sorte que les passants ne puissent pas les voir. Il s'agissait de billets de 100 €, du même nombre que les ados en face de moi.

-Que... où as-tu trouvé ça? Me demanda le costaud avec une demi-seconde d'avance sur les autres.

-C'est un secret! Ai-je répondu avec un clin d'oeil. Mais je ne les ai pas volés, si c'est à ça que vous pensez.

-Tes parents sont riches, c'est ça? Proposa Marco, septique.

-Non plus.

-Alors...

-Ne cherchez pas je vous ais dit, c'est secret!

Je commençais à m'énerver un peu, mais me calmais presque aussitôt. C'est vrai quoi, quand je dis secret, ça veut dire secret! Ils me regardaient toujours avec la même expression, mais je sentais qu'ils c'étaient un peu détendus.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous aide? Pou... pour... koi... aide.. aidé...

-Ben parce que... je sais pas moi, parce que vous luttez pour notre liberté à tous!

En même temps que je parlais, je regardais bizarrement Ax. Il avait un problème pour parler ou quoi?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal, il adore jouer avec les sons, me rassura le grand costaud.

-Ah, d'accord...

-Et tu n'as jamais pensé qu'on pouvait te raconter des bobards? A lancé la top-model.

-Euh... non.

J'avoue que j'étais un peu gênée. En effet, je n'avais même pas pensé à ça! Mais ils avaient l'air si sincère... en plus, les voir se transformer en oiseaux... c'était convaincant.

-Bon, faisons les présentations! Coupa Cassie. Voici Jake – elle montra le costaud – puis Rachel – la top-model – ensuite voilà Marco – le petit enquiquineur – et Ax.

-Enchantée! Moi, c'est Nayla!

-Nay... quoi? Fit Marco.

-Na-y-la! Epelais-je.

-OK, c'est noté! Répondit-il, ironique.

Il avait perdu son air méfiant et semblait prendre le comportement qu'il avait avec les autres, ce qui me rassura. Je me tournais ensuite vers Cassie.

-Alors, vous... vous avez parlé?

-Oui, et je pense qu'on devrais te faire confiance.

-Eh oh, on n'as encore rien décidé! S'exclama Jake. De toute façon, elle sait déjà tout, que veux-tu lui dire de plus?

-Ce qu'on viens faire ici, qu'elle sache pourquoi elle risque sa vie.

-Risquer... ma vie? Relevais-je, surprise.

Les autres me regardèrent, l'air aussi étonnés que moi.

-Tu ne sais donc pas à quoi tu t'engage en nous aidant? Fit Rachel, un brin méprisante.

-Pas vraiment.

-Tu cours le risque de servir d'hôte, et si jamais c'est le cas, alors nous mourrons, car ils saurons que nous ne sommes pas des Andalites.

Bizarrement, l'annonce ne m'effraya pas tant que ça. Non, ce fut autre chose qui retint mon attention.

-Ils sauront que vous êtes des humains et non des Andalites? Mais pourquoi ne le savent-ils pas déjà?

-Parce que normalement, seul les Andalites ont le pouvoir de morphoser, expliqua Ax. Orpho... ph...

Je ne pu pas m'empêcher de le regarder de travers encore une fois.

-Ah, d'accord.

-Et, tu compte tenir ces billets toute la journée? Signala Rachel.

Je me suis alors rendue compte que je les tenais toujours dans ma main.

-Ah oui, zut! Tenez!

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel, l'air exaspérée. Lorsque j'allais en donner à Ax, Jake intercepta ma main.

-Je préfère m'en charger pour lui si tu veux bien. Il n'est pas très à l'aise avec l'argent.

-Ah, bien sûr!

Une fois la distribution faite, ils rangèrent leur argent et me regardèrent tous.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Ce qu'il y a, c'est qu'on ne sait pas quel est l'équivalent d'un dollar en euro! Fit Rachel.

-Alors là... aucune idée! Avouai-je, un peu dépitée et honteuse de ne pas y avoir penser. Mais je crois que la valeur est plutôt proche il me semble.

Ça me surprenait quand même que personne ne le sache.

-Bon, nous verrons cela plus tard! Annonça Jake. Maintenant, j'aimerais qu'on se concentre sur notre mission.

-Et c'est quoi votre mission? Demandais-je avec curiosité.

Jake me regarda pendant plusieurs secondes puis demanda :

-Est-ce que tu connais un endroit où nous pourrions discuter sans risquer d'être dérangés?

-Et où je pourrais démorphosé si possible, ajouta Ax.

-Oh, venez chez moi! Mes parents sont absents pour la journée, et personne ne peut voir notre maison depuis l'extérieur! Enfin, c'est le cas pour certaines pièces.

J'étais contente que l'Andalite n'ai pas à nouveau joué avec les sons, parce que ça me déstabilisait et en même temps, ça me rendait cinglée.

Nous avons du faire le trajet à pieds. Mais étant donné leur tenue, et aussi parce que le temps empirait, Jake a autorisé un petit passage dans les magasins. Je pu ainsi avoir un aperçut des personnalités de chacun : Rachel était assurément une reine du shopping! Et soudain, le passage à une autre monnaie ne semblait plus la gêner. Ax n'y comprenait clairement rien, Cassie n'avait aucun goût et les autre s'ennuyaient en attendant que Rachel leur trouve ce qu'il fallait. Nous avons aussi du laisser Tobias et Ax démorphoser dans une des cabines d'essayage car les achats prenaient plus de temps que prévu. J'en ai profité pour regarder les fringues, mais je n'étais pas vraiment fan de shopping non plus en règle général et j'étais trop excitée pour me concentrer dessus. En même temps, j'étais assez étonnée par la façon dont ils paraissaient normaux à cet instant.

Je du m'occuper du paiement, vu que j'étais la seule à parler français. Ça me gêna parce que je déteste ce genre de situation, où je suis un peu timide. Dire que quand j'étais petite, j'avais du caractère! Je me demande où il a bien pu passer!

Lorsque nous sommes sortis du centre ville, les Animorphs – le groupe capable de morphoser quoi, c'est Marco qui m'a dit qu'ils s'appelaient ainsi – étaient présentables et n'attiraient plus l'attention, bien que Ax suscite toujours des regards curieux vu que c'était un mélange des quatre autres hormis Tobias.

Enfin, on est arrivés chez moi. On ne s'en rend pas compte parce qu'on utilise des voitures, mais c'est fous comme nos villes sont grandes! Les autres paraissaient assez fatigués. Pendant le trajet, ils chuchotaient souvent dans mon dos mais se taisaient dès que je me retournais. J'ai fini par les ignorer, mais ça m'énervait. En plus, je n'arrivais même pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disaient! En tout cas, je crois que Cassie prenait mon parti, et elle jetait parfois de drôles de coups d'œils, un peu hésitants. Le seul bout de conversation que je pu entendre fut :

-Je suis sûre qu'on peut lui faire confiance!

C'était Cassie.

-De toute façon, on a pas le choix, mais on ne peut pas l'impliquer! En plus, elle n'a pas le pouvoir de l'animorphe, elle serait un fardeau!

Merci bien, c'est gentil à entendre! Mais c'était la réalité, et en plus, normalement, je n'aurais pas du les entendre. J'étais aussi contente que Cassie prenne ma défense.

-On n'a qu'à le lui donner!

Je crois que c'était Rachel, mais ce genre de phrase ne lui ressemblait pas, d'après ce que j'ai pu constater.

-Et comment? On a pas emmené le cube bleu avec nous!

Je n'ai pas entendu la suite, mais je m'en fichais un peu. Ça voulais dire que je les aiderais, mais que je ne pourrais pas avoir le même pouvoir? Oh, nul! Bon, j'aidais quand même à la liberté des êtres humains, il n'empêche que je ne pouvais qu'être déçue. J'avais aussi l'impression que les autres ne considéraient pas ce pouvoir comme un truc vraiment génial à ce moment. Bizarre. Tobias m'avait pourtant dis que c'était très sympa d'être faucon!

Je me suis alors aperçue que le ton semblait avoir changé derrière moi. Je me suis retournée, énervée :

-Dites, vous pourriez arrêter de faire des messes basses? C'est énervant à la fin d'entendre chuchoter derrière vous!

-Désolé, fit Jake, mais il n'avait l'air qu'à moitié désolé.

Je soupirais puis désignais une maison.

-Voilà, c'est chez moi.

-C'est quand même pas rien! Fit remarquer Rachel.

Je hochais les épaules et les conduisit à l'intérieur. Nous nous sommes installés dans le salon et je leur ai demandé :

-Bon, vous voulez à boire?

Je crois que quelqu'un qui reçoit des invités est censé dire ça, mais c'est la première fois que j'y pense si vite.

Ils ont tous répondu oui et ils ont tous demandé quelque chose. J'ai regardé Ax de travers lorsqu'il a demandé du vinaigre alors Jake m'a dit de prendre simplement de l'eau. Finalement, j'ai fait demi-tour pour aller chercher tout ça. Lorsque je suis revenue, j'ai eu la désagréable impression qu'ils parlaient avant mon arrivée. J'ai froncé les sourcils, mais je me suis gardée du moindre commentaire. J'ai déposé toutes les boissons sur la table du salon – comment voulez-vous que je me souvienne qui a demandé quoi – et j'ai pris mon verre d'eau avant de prendre la seule chaise de libre. Ax était redevenu Andalite et Tobias faucon. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de les regarder, mais j'ai fini par arrêter de les dévisager.

-Bon, alors vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous venez ici? En plus, j'ai cru comprendre que l'invasion avait commencé aux États-Unis non? Alors pourquoi votre Vysserk viendrait-il par ici?

Non, ils ont probablement commencé à infester dans d'autres pays. Déclara Ax.

J'ai légèrement ouvert la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise. Je sais, j'aurais pu m'en douter, mais quand même! Savoir que quelqu'un de mon entourage pouvait être un Contrôleur...

-Est-ce qu'il existe ici une organisation appelée le Partage? Me demanda Jake.

-Oui, il en existe une. Il paraît qu'ils proposent des activités sympas.

-Alors pourquoi tu n'y va pas?

-Parce que j'ai pas le temps, et puis je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça ne me dit rien.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir répondu juste à une question super-importante.

-Ben tu as raison parce que ce groupe est en faite une couverture pour les Contrôleurs.

Bingo!

-Pardon? Des Contrôleurs s'en servent? Pourquoi?

-Pour recruter des hôtes volontaires, pardi!

-Mais... personne ne peut accepter d'abdiquer sa liberté comme ça!

-Certains si, mais il sont rares, précisa Rachel, et on sentait qu'elle méprisait ces personnes là.

-En tout cas, nous sommes venus ici car nous avons appris que Vysserk Trois partait à l'improviste en France, donc on l'a suivit.

-Et vous ne savez pas ce qu'il vient faire par ici?

-Non, mais il y a effectivement un Bassin Yirk dans cette ville.

-Un … Bassin Yirk? C'est quoi?

-L'endroit où mangent les Yirks. Ils y vont tous les trois jours. Je pense que tu n'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus, grimaça Marco.

-Oh. Je comprend. Et je peux vous aider?

Je devais avoir l'air très décidée parce que Jake me regardait avec un air hésitant. Très hésitant.

-J'ai entendu votre conversation tout à l'heure, comme quoi c'était trop dangereux et tout, mais c'est moi qui veut vous aider, en sachant quels risques je prend! Donc même si il m'arrive quelque chose, vous n'aurez pas à vous sentir coupable!

Ils ne paraissaient que moyennement convaincus, et j'avais la nette impression qu'il me fallait les convaincre, à tout prix!

-De toute façon... c'est plutôt vous qui serez en danger, non? Ajoutais-je, un peu déçue. Moi, je ne pourrais pas vous suivre, d'après ce que vous avez dis.

-Tu serais prête à risquer ta vie avec nous pour sauver la terre d'une invasion extraterrestre dont tu es au courant depuis moins de 12 heures? Reformula Marco, septique.

-Bien sûr! Je n'ai pas envie de finir en esclave!

Je m'étais levée sans le vouloir et j'avais parlé avec une force et une conviction que je n'avais pas vraiment prévue. Mais c'était la réalité : le premier Yirk qui regardait mon oreille avec trop d'insistance, il finirait écrasé! Non mais!

Les regards sont passés de moi à Jake. Ce dernier a hoché les épaules.

-Quoi que tu dise, je serais quand même responsable si il t'arrive quelque chose. Mais ce que nous allons faire est moins dangereux que d'habitude et il ne doit pas se douter que nous sommes là, alors... pourquoi pas? Et puis c'est vrai que plus on est, mieux c'est.

Surtout quand on se bat contre tout un empire! Rajouta Tobias.

Je lui jetais un regard à la fois reconnaissant et un peu surpris. Je n'avais encore jamais vu les choses sous cet angle, mais c'est vrai que ça faisait bizarre : le petit groupe avec lequel j'étais se battait contre l'invasion de milliers d'extraterrestres! Ça paraissait incroyable quand même...

-Et vous avez déjà réussi à les faire échoué?

-Oh oui, et pas qu'une fois! Je peux te dire que le Vysserk serait content de nous mettre la main dessus pour faire de nous des Contrôleurs! Ricana Rachel.

Les regards ont ensuite déviés sur Cassie. Cette dernière me regarda intensément pendant plusieurs secondes, ce qui eu le don de me mettre mal à l'aise.

-Tu es sûre que tu est décidée?

-Sûre!

-Dans ce cas...

Elle sortie alors de la poche d'un sac qu'elle avait acheté tout à l'heure... un cube bleu. OK, je me disais bien aussi, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a acheté un sac alors qu'elle n'avait rien à mettre dedans? Je fixais le cube, curieuse et aussi un peu beaucoup étonnée.

-C'est ça qui donne le pouvoir de l'animorphe? Je croyais que vous ne l'aviez pas emporté?

-On était pas censés l'amener, mais Cassie l'a emporté accidentellement alors qu'on avait réduit sa taille, expliqua Jake en jetant un regard sous entendue à l'intéressée.

-Oui bon, on ne va pas en faire une histoire! En plus, on en a besoin finalement!

-Peut-être, mais c'est dangereux d'amener une arme pareille!

-Une arme? Relevais-je.

-Tu peux faire plus de trucs avec ce pouvoir que tu ne le pense! Me dit Rachel.

Cassie tendit le cube à l'Andalite. Ce dernier le pris et s'approcha de moi. Par réflexe, je reculais. Il s'arrêta aussitôt.

Approche-toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fera pas mal.

Je n'étais pas vraiment rassurée pour autant, mais avais-je le choix? Oui, je l'avais, mais j'étais décidée. Je me suis avancée.

Met ta main sur une des faces du cube

Sans réfléchir, je tendis ma main droite et la positionnais sur la face la plus proche de moi.

Le silence se fit autour de moi. Ils me regardaient tous, et moi je fixais successivement le cube bleu puis Ax avec une certaine appréhension.

Ça eu alors lieu : une brève décharge me parcouru. Ce n'était pas désagréable, mais c'était assez étrange. Sans le vouloir, j'eus un drôle de sourire.

Voilà, c'est fini. M'annonça Ax.

Je retirais ma main, un peu confuse. Je me sentais... normale. Et pourtant, maintenant, je pouvais acquérir l'ADN d'animaux pour ensuite devenir eux.

-Bon, et maintenant? Demanda Marco. On va encore tenter une de nos fameuses missions suicide?

Je crois qu'il avait dit ça exprès pour me découragé. Je lui ai lancé un regard éloquent puis j'ai demandé :

-Et maintenant? Qu'allez-vous faire?

-Il faut que tu puisse acquérir rapidement le plus d'animorphes possible, m'expliqua Jake. Ah, et tu sais où est-ce qu'on pourrais mettre le Cube Bleu en attendant? Je préfère éviter de l'emmener avec nous.

-Oui, bien sûr! Vous n'avez qu'à le laisser là!

-Pardon? Demanda Marco. On va laisser un objet pareil dans une maison quelconque?

-Et alors? Rétorquais-je. Les Yirks ne savent pas que vous êtes ici, ni que vous avez ce cube! Et justement, ils ne penseront jamais à chercher ici! De plus, ils ne peuvent pas le repérer, si?

-Pas à notre connaissance. Avoua Jake.

-Parfait! Je m'en occupe!

Je tendis les mains vers l'Andalite pour qu'il ne le donne. Il me regarda avec hésitation et je pris alors le temps de vraiment le détailler : je ne l'ai pas dit avant mais Ax est surprenant. Il n'a pas de bouche et il a quatre yeux, deux normaux si on peut dire, et deux autres qui se baladent au bout de tentacules oculaires. Il a aussi une queue qui se termine par une lame à l'aspect meurtrier. Y'a pas à dire, j'étais contente d'être de son côté!

L'Andalite tourna ses tentacules oculaires vers Jake.

Prince Jake?

Je me gardais de faire le moindre commentaire et tournais moi aussi la tête vers celui qui était de toute évidence leur chef. Ce dernier me regarda un instant – mais quand est-ce qu'ils allaient arrêter de faire ça – puis il hocha la tête.

-Vas-y, au point où on en est...

Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit un compliment. Malgré tout, je pris le cube et je suis montée le ranger dans le coffre-fort de ma chambre. Quoi, vous trouvez ça ridicule? Peut-être, mais admettez que les Yirks n'auraient pas l'idée de chercher rien que chez moi et ainsi, mes parents ne risquaient pas de tomber accidentellement dessus!


	3. Chapitre 3 : L'Animorphe

Chapitre 3 : L'Animorphe

Jake et les autres avaient repérés où était parti Vysserk Trois, et apparemment, ce dernier resterait au même endroit jusqu'à ce soir, où il devrait rencontrer un Contrôleur important. Il avait été accueillit dans le bâtiment qui servait de local au Partage, aussi ils avaient le temps de m'accompagner pour que je puisse acquérir le nécessaire pour la mission d'espionnage à venir. Nous nous sommes donc dirigés vers le zoo qui est à 7 kilomètres de la ville.

-Quel dommage qu'on ne soit pas chez nous! Fit Cassie. J'aurais alors pu te donner toutes les animorphes qu'il faut!

-Oui, vraiment dommage! Ricana Marco.

-Et n'oublie pas, répéta Jake, ne reste jamais plus de deux heures dans une animorphe!

Ou tu le regretteras! Termina Tobias.

-Bien messieurs, je pense avoir retenu la leçon! Répondis-je en souriant.

-Fait attention aux instincts de l'animal, me conseilla Rachel. Ils sont parfois dur à contrôler, surtout au début, quand on a pas l'habitude.

La discution continua là-dessus pendant tout le trajet – nous étions dans un bus – vers le zoo. Évidemment, Ax avait morphosé en humain mais Tobias avait préféré nous suivre en volant. On le voyait à travers les vitres sous la forme d'un point noir qui volait au loin, sauf là où il c'était approché d'une fenêtre ouverte pour entendre notre conversation. J'étais à l'aise, et je m'étais très vite fait à l'idée qu'on était envahi et tout ça. Sans doute parce que je ne m'étais pas encore vraiment retrouvée face au danger. Et je préférais quand les autres se comportaient comme ça : ouvertes. Évidemment, ils étaient toujours un peu méfiants et ils ne se comportaient par avoir moi comme ils se comportaient entre eux, mais quand même, c'est un début!

-Il faudrait aussi te trouver quelque chose comme une mouche ou un autre insecte petit, me conseilla Jake.

-Ça, ça devrait être facile, il y a une colonie de fourmis chez moi!

Le silence qui s'en suivit m'indiqua clairement que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

-La fourmi, tu peux l'oublier tout de suite, c'est impossible à contrôler! S'exclama Marco.

-Je confirme, même nous, nous avons eu des problèmes avec.

-On a passé des sales moments dans cette animorphe, renchérit Rachel.

OK, compris : pas de fourmi!

-Bon, dans ce cas... Une araignée?

-Ça, ça peut marcher! Mais elle doit être petite. Me prévint Jake.

-Pas de problème, j'en ai une chez moi, je vais l'acquérir au retour.

-Et moi qui pensait que toutes les filles sont arachnophobe, ça n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas, remarqua Rachel.

-En fait, je suis vraiment arachnophobe, mais ça se calme. Enfin, avec les petites araignées.

-Tiens donc!

J'étais un peu mal à l'aise. Apparemment, à elle, ces bestioles ne faisaient ni chaud ni froid.

-Et toi, tu n'en a pas peur? Lui demandais-je.

-Oh, sûrement pas autant que notre ami Marco ici présent!

-La ferme, répliqua aussitôt ce dernier.

Je me suis tournée vers lui.

-C'est vrai?

-Ouais, j'aime pas les araignées, et alors?

-Alors ça fait quoi d'en devenir une?

Il eu un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Tu verras par toi-même!

-L'araignée est un prédateur, elle est plutôt sûr d'elle si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Sûre. su... sa... rai...

-Euh... Merci, ça ira, je verras ça par moi-même!

Je déteste vraiment quand Ax joue avec les sons!

-Bon sang Ax, tu ne peux pas parler normalement? On te regarde bizarrement depuis que tu es entré!

-D'accord prince Jake, je vais essayer de faire des efforts. Essa... ess...

J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et je me suis mise à regarder le paysage. Cassie en profita pour me demander :

-Quels animaux y a-t-il là-bas?

-C'est vrai que ça serait bête de se déplacer pour rien! Ricana Marco.

-Eh bien... je ne sais plus trop, il y a longtemps que je n'y suis pas allé, mais je me souviens qu'il y a des oiseaux...

-Est-ce qu'il y a des animaux qui pourraient servir pour l'attaque et la défense? S'inquiéta Ax.

-Oui, il y a des loups et au moins un lynx, je l'ai lu sur un site.

-Et c'est puissant un lynx? Demanda Marco.

Je répondu juste avant Cassie.

-Un combat entre un loup et un lynx peu être mortel pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Tu n'as jamais lu Croc Blanc?

-Non, avoua Marco. Mais on a déjà des animorphes de loup.

-Et, c'est bien?

-Bien sûr! Le loup a un odorat extra! Commença Marco. Et...

-Moi fort Marco, tous le monde t'entends! Chuchota Jake.

Le garçon se tut. Cassie m'adressa un sourire.

-Tu aime les animaux, non?

-Oui! Mais certains en particulier seulement!

-Lesquels?

-Les prédateurs en général, les rapaces, les félins et certaines espèces de canidés comme les loups et les lycaons.

-Les lycaons? C'est quoi? Demanda Rachel.

-Un peu comme des loups du désert. Ils vivent en Afrique.

-Ah.

Le voyage s'est terminé dans le silence. Lorsque le bus s'est arrêté, Ax a déclaré :

-Je vous laisse une seconde, je dois démorphoser.

-Dépêche-toi, on n'a un rendez-vous à ne pas manquer avec ce cher Vysserk Trois, railla Marco.

Ax paru saisir le sarcasme dans la voix du garçon et il disparu derrière des buissons. Une personne qui était avec nous dans le bus s'approcha de nous et demanda en français :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Un besoin urgent? Il y a des toilettes pas loin.

-Euh... Non, ce n'est pas ça, il est malade. Improvisai-je.

-Ah.

La dame s'en alla tandis que les autres me regardaient, attendant que je traduise.

-Elle voulait savoir pourquoi Ax était parti dans les buissons.

-Et tu lui a répondu quoi?

-Qu'il était malade.

Ax ressorti alors des buissons, accompagné de Tobias. On avait prévu qu'il nous rejoindrait une fois qu'on serait arrivés.

-On y va? Proposa Tobias.

-C'est parti! S'exclama Rachel.

On est entré dans la forêt qu'il fallait traverser avant d'atteindre le parc animalier. Je regardais autour de moi, cherchant à me souvenir des fois où j'étais venue ici quand j'étais plus petite. C'est alors que Rachel me demanda :

-Au fait, comment ça se fait que tu parles si bien anglais?

-Je suis bilingue. J'ai un père anglais et une mère française.

-Je me disais aussi...

-Au fait, je viens de penser, c'est payant votre truc? Parce que Rachel nous a un peu ruiné avec le shopping de tout à l'heure. Fit Marco.

-Il me semble que c'est gratuit, mais de toute façon, c'est pas cher je crois et il vous reste assez! Au pire, vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir.

-Bien sûr que si on est obligé! Après tout, si tu ne fais pas le bon choix, ça pourrais t'être fatal.

-Ah...

Ça me refroidi légèrement. Je crois que je venais seulement de me rendre compte que je risquais ma vie là-dedans.

-Combien de temps va durer la visite? Questionna Tobias.

-Normalement, ça dure deux heures.

-On devras sans doute démorphoser avant la fin, Tobias et moi, remarqua Ax.

On est finalement arrivés à l'entrée. En effet, c'était gratuit. Ça me rassurait, va savoir pourquoi. Sans doute parce que ça m'évitais de payer à nouveau pour tous le monde.

-Bon, ne perdons pas de temps, fit Jake. Il faudrait trouver un plan.

-Il y en a un ici, nous signala Cassie.

-Ah!

Je me suis approchée pour lire les indications. J'ai vu que les prédateurs n'étaient pas loin et j'ai indiqué aux autres vers où ils étaient. Au passage, nous sommes passés au milieu de cages contenant divers oiseaux aux couleurs vives.

-Il faudrait que tu puisse en acquérir un, déclara Cassie en les regardant. On va sans doute morphoser en oiseaux pour aller au lieu de réunion.

-Je crois avoir lu quelque part qu'ils ont des rapaces, les informais-je. Mais je n'ai pas regardé où sur le plan.

-On s'en occupera plus tard, proposa Jake. L'essentiel, pour l'instant, c'est qu'elle prenne de quoi se défendre puis qu'elle acquiert un petit animal. Au pire, elle morphosera en araignée et on la transportera!

Je frissonnais à l'idée d'un tel mode de transport.

-Je préférerais éviter ça si possible. Je crois même que je préférerais encore acquérir un de ces oiseaux!

-Rien ne presse, ajouta Rachel. On a encore le temps de bien choisir, puis on rentrera faire des essais.

-Elle a de la chance quand même de pouvoir essayer ses animorphes! Nous, on a plutôt eu droit à l'improvisation! Grommela Marco.

Nous sommes alors arrivés à l'enclos des loups. Je me suis aussitôt approchée de la vitre, fascinée, comme toujours, par ces prédateurs. Dire que Marco et les autres pouvaient en devenir! J'avais hâte, moi aussi, de connaître la façon de voir le monde de ces animaux!

-Je viens de penser à quelque chose : comment je vais faire pour en acquérir un? Ils sont juste derrière un enclos et nous, on est ici, à les regarder...

-C'est une bonne question, admis Jake.

-On n'a qu'à aller là, fit Cassie en désignant une cabane cachée par la végétation. Ils doivent s'en servir pour entrer dans l'enclos et les nourrir. Et si l'un de nous morphose pour les attirer, ça devrait marcher.

-Ça ne serait pas plus simple de morphoser et de la laisser nous acquérir? Proposa Marco.

-C'est une idée, en effet... répondit Jake. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Ax?

-Je ne sais pas. Il me semble qu'une fois, des Andalites ont essayé d'acquérir un de leurs camarades en animorphe et qu'ils ont eu un problème à ce moment là.

-Ah. Dans ce cas, on laisse tomber l'idée!

J'ai regardé autour de moi pour trouver comment atteindre la cabane. Finalement, j'ai remarqué un passage entre les enclos. Une grille en fermait l'entrée et il y avait dessus un panneau avec marqué « Interdit aux visiteurs »

-Pour la cabane, on devrait pouvoir passer par là, non? Dis-je en désignant le passage du doigt.

-En effet. Reste à savoir si ils ont fermé la porte.

Nous nous sommes approchés. J'ai rapidement regardé si il y avait quelqu'un. Étant donné qu'on était le week-end, il y avait du monde mais ils étaient tous occupés par les animaux et personne ne faisait attention à nous. Je pris la poignée et tirais.

-C'est ouvert! M'exclamais-je à voix basse.

-Super. Mais si tu pouvais entrer, ça serait encore mieux. On va pas attendre de se faire repérer! Ronchonna Marco.

Décidément, celui là, il ne sait que râler!

Nous sommes entrés en file indienne – la largeur de la porte ne permet pas le passage à deux à la fois – puis celui qui fermait la marche, Tobias en locurence, ferma la porte grillagée derrière nous.

Nous nous sommes retrouvés entre deux grillages. Là, le passage était moins étroit et on pouvait se tenir à deux côtes à côtes. La terre indiquait que les passages ici étaient réguliers, et il y avait même la trace de la roue d'une brouette. Du côté gauche du grillage – celui de l'enclos aux loups – il y avait un écriteau avec marqué dessus « Animal dangereux, ne pas approcher ». J'ai souris en pensant : _Sans blague, c'est dangereux les loups?_ Là-dessus, nous nous sommes mis à marcher tout droit. Nous n'avions pas trop le choix en fait.

On est ensuite arrivé à un croisement. Le passage à droite conduisait vers l'enclos de droite, celui au centre vers d'autres cages et celui de gauche... vers l'enclos au loups! J'ai pris ce chemin tandis que les autres me suivaient en silence. Enfin, presque.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'on fait si jamais un gars du zoo arrive? Parce que je pense qu'on a vraiment rien à faire là tu vois, et que si on raconte la vérité, on va nous rire au nez, signala Marco.

-Pour le moment, on a croisé personne, alors relax! Lui ai-je répondu.

Juste après, j'ai vu la cabane. En fait, ça ressemblait plus à une petite maison principalement faite de bois. J'ai pas trop détaillé la structure, j'étais trop excitée. Vous vous rendez compte que j'allais acquérir l'ADN d'un loup? J'avais hâte, mais en même temps, j'avais aussi un peu la trouille. C'est que ça peut vous croquer un bras ces bestioles. Façon de parler.

La cabane, elle, était fermée.

-Ben voyons, c'était trop beau pour durer! Railla Marco.

-A chaque problème sa solution! Répliqua Rachel.

-Peut-être, mais la solution de ce problème là, je ne la vois pas.

-On défonce la porte? Proposa Rachel.

-Trop bruyant, jugea Jake.

-Dans ce cas...

Je me suis baissée pour ramasser un bout de métal qui traînait par terre. Ne me demandez pas ce qu'il fiche là, je n'en sais rien! Je l'ai inséré dans la serrure et j'ai commencé à tourner au hasard.

-Tu pense vraiment que ça va marcher? Ricana Marco, qui avait l'air de trouver ma tentative idiote.

Juste après, on a entendu un clic, et la porte s'est ouverte. Je me suis tournée vers lui, triomphante.

-Vois pas toi-même!

A l'intérieur, il faisait plutôt sombre. Du côté de l'enclos, il y avait une fenêtre grillagée qui laissait passer un peu de lumière. Les volets pendaient à l'extérieur de la cabane, et me semblaient inutilisables.

-Bon, et maintenant? Demandais-je.

-Il y a une autre porte, remarqua Cassie.

En effet, une seconde porte donnais sur l'enclos. Ça, je m'en serais doutée, vous voyez. Je me suis approchée et j'ai mis la main sur la poignée.

-Euh... tu es sûre de ce que tu fais là? Fit Jake.

-Ben non, mais si j'ouvre, il y a au moins un loup curieux qui devrait s'approcher non? Proposais-je.

-Je ne pense pas. On est trop nombreux, il risque de se méfier, déclara Marco.

-Peut-être pas, le contredit Cassie. Après tout, ces loups sont nourris par l'homme, ils ne devraient donc pas en avoir peur.

-Dans ce cas, essayons! S'exclama Rachel.

-Tenez vous prêts à morphoser en cas de problème, vous autres, Annonça Jake.

J'ai ouvert la porte et j'ai reculé. Je ne pense pas que les gens puissent le voir de là où ils sont, mais j'ai quand même préféré le faire lentement. Ax, qui regardait par la fenêtre, m'a dit :

-Les loups regardent par ici. Il y en a un qui approche...

On est restée comme ça, à attendre, puis le bout d'un museau apparut, puis la tête et enfin les pattes avant d'un loup.

C'était un loup de taille moyenne, au pelage fauve. Il n'avait pas l'air effrayé, juste curieux. Lentement, je m'accroupis à son niveau. Étant la plus près, il me surveilla, mais il n'avait pas l'air prêt à prendre la fuite. Il me regardait juste avec l'air de dire « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique celle-là? »

-Viens par ici, n'ai pas peur... Ai-je chuchoté de ma voix la plus douce.

Le loup m'a regardé sans comprendre, alors j'ai tendu les bras vers lui. Sa méfiance s'est éveillée. Alors je l'ai brusquement attrapé. Jake a tressaillit et le loup, surpris et peu content qu'on le prenne, a montré les crocs, puis il a cessé. Il semblait être entré en transe.

J'avais commencé l'animorphe.

-Bon sang, elle a pas peur! Souffla Marco.

-Un humain regarde par ici avec un drôle d'air, averti Ax. Je crois que c'est quelqu'un du personnel du parc.

-Quoi?

Jake s'approcha et regarda à son tour.

-Mince, ils ont remarquée que quelque chose n'allait pas! Dépêche-toi Nayla!

-Je fais ce que je peux, grognais-je.

-Ils viennent par ici, m'informa Tobias. Je crois qu'il serait temps de s'en aller.

Il m'a fallut quelque secondes de plus pour terminer. Quelques secondes pendant lesquelles les autres sont sortis. Puis, quand ce fut fini, le loup se dégagea et retourna avec les autres. Je suppose que l'expérience qu'il venait de vivre l'avait trop étonné pour qu'il pense à m'attaquer. J'ai refermé la porte puis j'ai rejoins les autres dehors. On entendait des bruits de pas venant du passage qu'on avait empreinté.

-Zut, filons! S'exclama Marco.

-Je n'avais pas l'intention de dormir ici, railla Rachel.

Nous nous sommes pressés dans la direction opposé, longeant l'enclos des loups. On ne pouvait pas revenir au croisement, on aurait pu rencontrer le personnel du parc. On a ensuite entendu des bruits de discution, puis des pas qui venaient par ici.

-Mince, ils approchent!

-Courons, proposa Jake.

-On a pas le choix! Ronchonna Marco.

Nous avons encore accéléré, jusqu'à courir. Notre poursuivant était plus près et il avait encore accéléré en nous entendant. Nous nous sommes mis à courir.

-Et si on morphosait et qu'on s'en allait? Proposa Rachel.

-Il nous rattrapera avant, on a pas le temps! Répliqua Jake.

-Il faut qu'on le sème. Déclara Tobias. Je vais démorphoser dans les buissons, comme ça, je pourrais vous aider à trouver une sortie.

-OK, merci! Lui dis-je.

Il s'est séparé de nous et c'est avancé dans la forêt qui entourait le parc. Pendant ce temps, nous sommes arrivés à un nouvel enclos.

-C'est la cage de quoi ici? Demanda Marco.

J'ai regardé à travers le grillage.

-Un lynx! C'est un lynx!

-Tu n'as pas le temps de l'acquérir, me prévint Jake.

Je pris une mine déçue, puis...

-Continuez de courir, je vous rattraperais.

-Ça ne va pas? S'exclama Jake. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si tu te fais attraper? En plus, si tu recommence ce que tu as fait avec le loup...

-Ouais, t'a eu de la chance! Renchérit Marco.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassurais-je. Mais partez, l'autre arrive!

Finalement, ils n'ont pas eu d'autre choix que d'obéir. Malgré tout, Jake ordonna à Rachel de rester avec moi.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le Retour

Chapitre 4 : Le Retour

-Dépêche-toi, il faut quand même qu'on soit rentrée à temps pour aller au rendez-vous du Vysserk! M'apostropha Rachel.

-Bien m'dame!

Elle m'a regardé de travers.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelle comme ça?

-Pour rien. Allons-y!

Nous nous sommes cachées dans la cabane qui jouxtait l'enclos du lynx. Par chance, celle-ci était ouverte. Les autres étaient déjà partis, mais depuis peu et on entendait toujours le bruit de leur course. On a entendu une autre personne arriver au niveau de la cabane et prendre la même direction que Jake et les autres.

-Allez, grouille! Fit Rachel dès qu'on ne l'entendit plus, ou très peu.

Je me suis retournée et j'ai examiné ce nouvel abri. Là, je l'ai vu : il y avait un lynx étendu sur une couverture, inconscient. Il s'agissait probablement du p'tit copain de l'autre lynx. Ou d'un parent.

-Impec'! Ai-je chuchoté.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là? S'étonna Rachel.

-Ils veulent sans doute vérifier sa santé ou le transporter. En tout cas, c'est ma chance.

-Ouais, ben grouille, parce que si ils l'ont laissé là, c'est sûrement parce qu'ils comptent revenir vite!

En effet, je venais d'y penser. Je me suis agenouillée et j'ai touché la fourrure du félin. C'était plutôt doux. Je me suis concentrée dessus pendant que Rachel faisait le guet.

-Eh ben! Tu auras acquis deux prédateurs en une journée! Fit-elle. Aucun ne nous ne peux en dire autant!

Je souris tout en continuant d'acquérir le lynx. On m'avait prévenu que les blessures ou l'état d'un animal n'avait rien à voir avec l'ADN et donc que quand je morphoserais, se serait en un lynx qui pète la forme. Normalement. Là, on ne voyait même pas qu'il était en transe vu qu'il était déjà dans les vapes.

-Fini, ai-je déclaré en me levant.

-Super, on se casse maintenant!

On est sorties en marchant vite. Là, comme par hasard, on a entendu des bruits de pas qui venaient vers nous. Je crois qu'il s'agissait de deux personnes.

-Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais! Fit Rachel, triomphante.

On est retournées du côté de l'enclos aux loups.

Ah, vous êtes là.

-Ah!

J'ai sursauté et manqué de tombé.

Du calme, c'est moi, Tobias.

-Content de te voir, a fait Rachel, qui n'avait apparemment pas été surprise. Où en sont les autres?

Ils ont réussi à échapper au personnel, ils vous attendent à l'entrée du parc.

-OK, on les rejoins tout de suite.

Avant ça, si ça intéresse Nayla d'acquérir un rapace, je sais où en trouver un.

-C'est vrai? M'exclamai-je. C'est quel oiseau?

C'est un faucon pèlerin, comme Jake.

-Génial! C'est un rapace super rapide!

Je sais, ça colle pas trop avec mon image d'ignorante côté oiseaux, mais y'a quand même des trucs que je sais sur eux, c'est pas parce que j'ai dit que j'étais pas experte dans leur domaine que je sais rien hein!

-Bon, allez, de toute façon, il te faut un oiseau, ajouta Rachel. Mais vite!

Je vais vous montrer où c'est. Suivez-moi.

Là-dessus, on s'est mit à courir en le suivant. Je suppose qu'on devait avoir l'air assez idiotes à courir le nez en l'air. En plus, Tobias, dans son corps de faucon, était bien trop rapide pour nous et il devait souvent faire du sur-place pour nous attendre, vu que si il avait été plus vite, les arbres l'auraient caché. Il fallait aussi faire attention à où on mettait les pieds vu que le chemin était parfois accidenté. En bref, c'était pas simple.

On est passés à côté de l'enclos des loups où l'un d'eux – celui que j'ai acquis je crois – nous regarda tranquillement passé. Puis on a pris une intersection au croisement et on a continué comme ça jusqu'à un bâtiment assez grand, à un étage et... peint en blanc. Pour un hôpital d'animaux, on ne peut pas faire mieux! Rachel et moi avons arrêté de courir et nous nous sommes approchées prudemment. J'étais excitée parce qu'on risquait de se faire découvrir d'un moment à l'autre. Vous n'avez jamais connu ça vous? Vous savez, quand vous faites une bêtise par exemple, vous avez d'un côté envie d'arrêter et de vous en allez parce que vous avez peur de vous faire prendre, mais d'un autre côté, il y a une sorte d'excitation bizarre qui vous pousse à continuer. Cette excitation, en général, est la plus forte. C'est ce que je ressentais à cet instant. Je crois aussi que j'avais du mal à me faire à l'idée que je pouvais désormais me transformer en loup et en lynx. Avouez quand même que c'est étrange comme pensée... Mais ça me donnait assurément une impression de puissance.

Houla, faut que je redescende sur terre moi!

La voie est libre. Nous averti Tobias.

Nous avons couru en silence jusqu'à une porte dérobée, sans doute une sorte de sortie de secours, et nous sommes entrées par là. Juste avant que Rachel ne referme la porte, Tobias nous a dit qu'il s'occupait de faire le guet.

J'ai regardé autour de moi. On était arrivées dans un dépôt avec des cartons et des objets posés sur des étagères. A mon avis, le patient qu'on cherchait n'était pas ici. J'en étais même sûre. On a traversé la pièce et nous sommes sorties dans un couloir faiblement éclairé par des néons pas très propres.

-Bon, à gauche ou à droite?

-A droite, a répondu aussitôt Rachel.

J'ai donc pris à droite et je me suis mise à courir sur la pointe des pieds. Rachel m'a imitée. Ensuite, on a essayé les portes qui se présentaient à nous après avoir au préalable collé notre oreille contre pour vérifier si il y avait quelqu'un. Après quelques minutes qui m'ont parut être une éternité – c'est toujours comme ça quand on est stressé – on est tombées sur la bonne.

-Eh ben, c'est pas trop tôt! Lâcha Rachel en entrant tandis que je fermais la porte. Tiens, le faucon pèlerin est là. Tu l'acquiert et on se barre, on a assez fait attendre les autres comme ça.

-OK.

Je crois qu'elle m'en voulait un peu d'avoir continué avec le lynx, mais faut me comprendre aussi! J'avais l'occasion d'acquérir l'ADN d'animaux qui m'avaient toujours fascinés, des prédateurs aux sens bien supérieurs aux nôtres! Et puis ça peut servir quoi! Plus on a d'animorphes, mieux c'est, non?

L'oiseau était aussi dans les pommes, et seul. J'ai commencé à trouvé ça bizarre.

-Dis, t'a remarqué que ça fait deux fois qu'on trouve un animal endormi et seul?

-En effet, c'est louche, admis Rachel.

J'ai acquis le rapace puis je lui ai fait signe qu'on pouvait y aller. A ce moment là, on a entendu le bruit d'une chasse d'eau. On a échangé un regard puis on a ouvert la porte.

-Eh, vous! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là!

On s'est mises à courir aussi vite qu'on pouvait. Rachel est passée en première et elle est partie du côté opposé à celui d'où on venait.

-C'est malin ça, comment on va trouver la sortie maintenant? Ai-je ronchonné dans mon coin.

-Oh ça va hein, c'est ta faute si on a du entrer ici!

C'était un peu vrai, alors je l'ai fermée. Le temps qu'on tourne en suivant le couloir, la personne – c'était une femme – était sortie de la pièce et se lançait à notre poursuite.

-Arrêtez-vous!

Évidemment, on ne l'a pas fait. C'est alors que Tobias est apparu derrière la fenêtre.

Dernière porte à gauche au bout du couloir, la clef est dedans et la fenêtre est ouverte. Vous entrez, vous fermez et vous morphosez.

Je lui ai fait signe que j'avais compris – autant de pas gaspiller mon souffle – et j'ai accéléré vers la dite porte. J'avais peur de me faire chopper, mais au fond, je ne risquais pas grand chose, à part me faire engueuler. C'était pas une raison pour laisser l'autre nana nous rattraper, cependant.

Rachel a ouvert la porte à la volée. Cette dernière a rebondit contre le mur et j'ai faillis me la prendre quand je l'ai suivie. Je l'ai fermée au passage et j'ai tourné la clé. Sauf que je n'ai jamais su de quel côté il fallait tourner pour fermer une porte à clé. Je sais, c'est idiot.

Finalement, j'y suis arrivée au moment où la femme prenait la poignée et essayait de l'ouvrir. Je me suis retournée.

On était entrées dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un bureau. Rachel c'était approchée de la fenêtre et commençait à morphoser : elle rapetissait à vue d'oeil et on commençait à voir le motif des plumes sur sa peau. J'ai alors eu la bonne idée de commencer à morphoser moi aussi plutôt que de la regarder faire.

Je me suis concentrée sur le faucon pèlerin que je venais d'acquérir, ignorant la femme qui cognait de toutes ses forces contre la porte en hurlant. Vous vous direz peut-être : mais pourquoi ne pas simplement sortir par la fenêtre en humain? Eh bien parce qu'elle était un brin trop petite!

La première chose qui changea, ce fut la taille : je rapetissais. Mes cheveux ont disparus et mes oreilles sont rentrées dans ma tête. Un bec est né de mes lèvres et des plumes se sont mises à couvrir mon corps. Et puis la queue est apparue. C'était une queue étrange, elle était faite uniquement de plumes mais je pouvais la bouger quand même. Mes jambes se sont alors transformées et j'ai faillis tomber. Mes bras devenaient des ailes et on ne voyait plus mes vêtements. Enfin, on ne voyait plus mon tee-shirt et ma culotte – bah oui, désolée, ma culotte – par contre, le reste m'entourais comme un chapiteau.

Pendant que je morphosais, Tobias s'est posé sur une branche en face de la fenêtre et nous a dit :

Dépêchez-vous, il y en a d'autres qui arrivent.

Je terminais de morphoser, et j'ai terminé en même temps que Rachel alors qu'elle avait commencé avant moi. Tobias du le remarquer parce qu'il me regardait bizarrement.

Mes sens humains furent les derniers à partir. Ils ont laissé la place à une vue incroyable, à une ouïe stupéfiante et à un odorat quasi-inexistant, mais ça ne me gênait pas vu que, quand je suis humaine, j'ai le mauvais réflexe de respirer par la bouche.

Je voyais tout, j'entendais tout! Je voyais chaque plume sur le corps d'aigle de Rachel, chaque feuille de la branche qui se balançait derrière Tobias sous l'effet de la brise, chaque petit trou dans le mur. J'entendais des personnes accourir derrière la porte. J'entendais même le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte qui était mis à mal.

Et puis l'instinct était apparut.

Le faucon pèlerin est un prédateur volant. Il aime les grands espaces. Il déteste tout ce qui est fermé. Là, il était dans une pièce avec une fenêtre ouverte, et il avait des vêtements sur lui, des choses qui l'empêchent de bien bouger.. Une fenêtre d'où venait la brise de dehors. Il était attiré par cette fenêtre. En plus, des humains tapaient contre la porte. Le bruit l'effrayait, leur attitude lui disait qu'il était en danger. Je me suis dégagé des vêtements, j'ai déployé mes ailes et j'ai battu plusieurs fois pour atterrir sur le bureau. Alors, je les ai vu :

Il y avait deux autres rapaces. Un faucon à queue rousse et... un aigle à tête blanche! Bien plus gros que moi! Le faucon attendait dehors et l'aigle venait de passer la fenêtre en repliant ses ailes au moment de sortir. Que faire? Ils m'attaqueraient sans doute si je sortais. Mais la porte n'allait pas tarder à céder avec les renforts.

Nayla, qu'est-ce que tu fabrique?

Je crois qu'elle ne contrôle pas encore son corps.

Ces voix! D'où venaient-elles! Une seconde... Je le connaissais ce faucon, non? Un nom me vint alors à l'esprit : Tobias.

Nayla!

Désolée, j'arrive!

Je me suis envolée vers la fenêtre en contrôlant à moitié le faucon. J'ai entendu un craquement derrière moi et j'ai deviné que dans les dix prochaines secondes, le personnel du parc allait débarquer. J'ai passé la sortie et j'ai faillis rentrer dans Rachel.

Fait attention où tu vole!

Désolée, je ne contrôle pas encore le faucon... Bredouillai-je.

C'est normal, me rassura Tobias. Allons-y!

Cette fois, j'ai réagis tout de suite. J'avais pris le contrôle. J'ai ouvert mes ailes et j'ai suivit Tobias qui était déjà au niveau du premier étage. Rachel l'a rapidement rejoints, puis moi.

Vous savez, c'est vrai que voler, c'est cool, vraiment cool. Même là, où je peinais à prendre de l'altitude, c'était génial. Les sens étaient incroyables, et cette sensation... J'avais l'impression d'être hyper légère! Et c'était le cas d'ailleurs, étant donné que les os d'oiseaux sont creux! Je veux dire, c'est vraiment fabuleux de voler. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas un hasard si les hommes ont tentés mille choses pour essayer!

Nous sommes passés au-dessus du bâtiment. En bas, j'ai entendu que la porte avait fini par céder. Mais ce n'était pas grave parce que je n'étais plus là! Il restait seulement nos vêtements, à moi et à Rachel. Je regrettais un peu de les avoir laissés là-bas, mais heureusement, à part un ticket de bus inutilisable, je n'avais rien laissé dedans.

On a trouvé un petit thermique alors qu'on survolait le parc. Un thermique, c'est un courant d'air chaud très apprécié des oiseaux. Il va sous vos ailes et vous porte très haut sans que vous avez besoin de faire quoi que se soit. Ça aussi, c'était génial.

C'est super, de voler! M'exclamai-je.

A qui le dis-tu! Approuva Rachel.

On s'est alors tues toutes les deux en nous rappelant la condition de Tobias. Heureusement, il ne l'a pas mal pris.

Ouais, faut avouer que c'est drôlement chouette!

On est monté encore, jusqu'à voler au-dessus des arbres. C'était génial. Je sais, je me répète, il n'empêche que c'est vrai! Mais j'avais aussi un peu le vertige quelque part. Ne riez pas, les humains n'ont pas l'habitude d'être portés par des courants d'air et à voir défiler les arbres à toute vitesse en-dessous! Et sans l'esprit du faucon, je pense que je n'aurais pas osé m'élever si haut.

Je vois Jake et les autres! S'exclama Rachel.

Tu viens seulement de les voir? Moi, il y a longtemps que je les ai repérés! Lança Tobias, taquin.

Crâneur! Lui répondit-elle.

Nous avons commencer à descendre en faisant des cercles. Descendre dans un corps de faucon, c'est comme prendre un toboggan, mais en mille fois mieux!

En bas, Cassie nous a montré du doigts, et j'ai lu sur ses lèvres qu'elle disait « Ils sont là. »

J'ai suivis les deux autres et nous nous sommes posés sur une barrière en bois, à l'écart de l'entrée. Ils se sont tous précipités vers nous.

-Vous avez eu le temps d'aller du côté des oiseaux à ce que je vois, fit Marco.

-Pourquoi as-tu aussi morphosé en rapace Rachel? Ton aigle est tout sauf discret! Râla Jake.

Oh ça va, et puis comment voulez vous que je morphose en mouette alors que j'allais me retrouver en compagnie de deux prédateurs? Répliqua-t-elle.

La réponse ne l'a pas vraiment satisfait je crois, mais il ne trouva rien à répliquer. Cassie en profita pour proposer de rentrer en volant.

Excellente idée! Approuvais-je. Nos tickets de bus ne sont de toute façon plus valables et je n'ai pas amené d'argent en plus.

Jake a donc enjambé la barrière pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt, là où on ne le verrait pas morphoser. Les autres l'ont suivit, mais il a fallut aider Ax lorsque ce fut son tour. Rachel m'expliqua :

Il n'est toujours pas habitué à marcher avec deux jambes quand il est en animorphe humaine.

Tu m'étonne!

C'est vrai que quand on voit son vrai corps, ça ne surprend pas!

Ils ont tous morphosé en oiseaux, mais pas de la même espèce. Cassie et Marco avaient le même aigle pêcheur, Jake était en faucon pèlerin, comme moi, et Ax, après être passé dans sa forme Andalite, devint un balbuzard. On s'est ensuite envolés. Lorsque la forêt a commencé à être loin sous nos pattes d'oiseaux, j'ai commencé à avoir peur, mais le faucon, lui, n'avait pas peur. Au contraire, il était à l'aise en plein air, dans son élément, même si l'idée de voler avec d'autres prédateurs ne lui plaisait pas trop. Alors j'ai pris de son assurance et j'ai savouré les sensations du voyage. Je peux aussi vous dire qu'on était plus rapide que les voitures qu'on voyait en bas et qui ressemblaient de plus en plus à des petits voitures.

Au fait, Nayla, je voulais te demander, comment est-ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure? Demanda Tobias de façon à ce que tous le monde puisse entendre.

Comment j'ai fait quoi? Répétais-je sans comprendre.

Tu as morphosé plus vite que Rachel. Je crois que personne n'a jamais morphosé aussi vite.

Ah bon? Je ne sais pas, j'étais pressée donc je me suis dépêchée.

Dépêchée comment? Questionna Ax, que l'histoire semblait intriguer.

Ben... je sais pas moi, je me suis dépêchée comme quelqu'un qui doit morphoser pour la première fois de sa vie pour échapper à une bande de personnel de parc hystériques.

Hystériques? Releva Cassie.

C'est vrai qu'ils y sont allé un peu fort avec la porte. Me soutins Rachel.

Au fait, les gars, il est 6 heures, nous avertis Tobias. Le rendez-vous de Vysserk Trois est à 7 heures, non?

En effet.

Comment tu sais l'heure? Ai-je demandé.

Il suffit de regarder les voitures en bas!

J'ai regardé. Au début, les voitures me paraissaient normale, à savoir lointaines, mais quand je me suis concentrée sur l'une, ce fut comme si soudain, j'étais à l'intérieur à côté du chauffeur.

Ouah! M'exclamai-je.

On ne peut pas faire d'expressions humaine dans un corps d'oiseau, mais je suis sûre que les autres ont été amusés par ma réaction.

On a rejoints la ville en une demi-heure. Jake a lancé en direction de nous :

Bon, on a pas le choix, on doit rejoindre directement le lieu de rendez-vous. Nayla, tu n'auras qu'à nous suivre! Tu n'as pas le temps d'acquérir un insecte et ça serait trop long de t'habituer à ses sens et instinct.

Oh... Ai-je fait, déçue.

Et n'oublie pas de démorphoser toutes les deux heures! Me rappela Tobias.

Pourquoi, je ne pourrais pas être humaine en vous attendant?

Mieux vaut que tu reste faucon pour moins attirer l'attention. En plus, tu pourras ainsi mieux suivre ce qui se passe et intervenir en cas de problème. Expliqua Jake.

Ça me rassura de ne pas être complètement inutile. Tobias ajouta, un brin espiègle :

En fait, tu va reprendre mon rôle de quand j'étais faucon et que je ne pouvais plus morphoser.

Mais comment ça se fait que tu peux alors, maintenant?

Je te raconterais ça plus tard.

OK.

Au dessus de la ville, il y a plus de thermiques. Nous nous sommes laissés porter haut, très haut, puis on est redescendus à une altitude plus basse lorsque nous nous sommes approchés du centre ville.

Bon, Nayla, tu sais où se trouve le local du Partage?

Oui, mais je risque de mettre un peu de temps à le trouver, je ne suis pas habituée à ce point de vue...

Dépêche-toi, il est 7 heures moins le quart. Précisa Tobias.

Ah!

Quoi ah?

Je crois que j'ai trouvé!

On te suit.

J'ai incliné mes ailes de façon à descendre doucement. Puis, lorsque je me suis retrouvée à une dizaine de mètres au dessus des bâtiments, j'ai commencer à faire des cercles puis j'ai fait du sur-place à la fin.

Voilà le Partage. Annonçai-je. C'est le bâtiment en face de vous.

Eh ben, c'est pas ridicule! Commenta Marco.

Bon, moi et les autres, on va chercher une fenêtre ouverte pour démorphoser, commença Jake. Toi, Nayla, tu vas surveiller les alentours et nous dire si quelqu'un viens vers nous. Ax, combien de temps a-t-elle utilisé?

Elle a utilisé 50 %.

Il te reste une heure quoi. Traduisit Rachel.

Je te conseil de démorphoser aussi rapidement, tu pourrais être trop occupée pour y penser après, et son rendez-vous ne devrais pas durer deux heures. Proposa Cassie.

OK, je vous couvre et je démorphose ensuite.

Nous avons fait le tour du bâtiment en formation serrée. Heureusement, on s'arrangeait pour ne jamais être visibles de la rue, ou pendant un temps très court, parce qu'un tel assemblage de rapaces, ça ne pouvait qu'attirer l'attention! Et maintenant que j'y pense, si jamais un Contrôleur nous repérait, ça ne serait pas le top non plus.

Enfin, on en a trouvé une : une pièce dont la fenêtre était ouverte.

Bon, on y va. Déclara Jake. Soit prudente Nayla, et n'essaye pas de t'incruster, ce genre de truc tourne en général à la catastrophe.

Bien chef! Ai-je répondu sur le ton de la moquerie.

Mais j'étais quand même un peu déçue d'être mise à l'écart comme ça. Quoique, au fond, c'est vrai que me transformer en insecte pour écouter des extraterrestres planifier leur invasion avec le risque de se faire chopper, ça ne me disait pas grand chose! Mais quand même...

Ils sont entrés à tour de rôle pendant que je me posais sur un bas immeuble voisin. Là-dessus, ils ont commencé à démorphoser. Cassie était vraiment douée pour ça, je ne sais pas comment elle fait. Il faudra que j'essaye, moi aussi.

Soudain, une lumière s'est allumée. J'ai tourné la tête. Des humains avançaient dans le couloir, en compagnie d'un... Andalite. Plus âgé qu'Ax, il paraissait aussi différent. Je veux dire qu'une espèce d'aura maléfique se dégageait de lui, alors qu'en général, les Andalites n'ont pas l'air méchant. Ça fait un peu conte pour gosses, je sais, mais c'est vrai! Je me suis alors souvenue de ce que les Animorphs m'avaient racontés dans le bus, à propos d'un Yirk appelé l'Abomination et qui avait un hôte tout particulier.

Attention! Vysserk Trois s'approche de vous!


	5. Chapitre 5 : La Mission

Chapitre 5 : La Mission

Vysserk Trois? Sous quelle forme? Réagit aussitôt Jake, qui avait alors presque fini de morphoser en mouche.

Il est sous sa forme d'Andalite!

Tous le monde en animorphe de combat!

Wow, on se calme, qui vous dit qu'il va entrer dans la pièce où vous êtes? En plus, elle ressemble à une salle de réunion classique, il n'a rien à y faire!

Elle a pas tort, remarqua Marco, ça serait bien de me pas chercher la bagarre pour une fois.

OK, en attendant, tous le monde en mouche! Comme ça, même si il entre, il ne nous verra pas!

Bien chef! Et si Vysserk Trois morphose en crapaud, on fait quoi? Tenta Marco.

Quelques rires s'élevèrent, mais c'était des rires nerveux. Tu m'étonne... En attendant, j'étais presque contente d'avoir été mise à part pour une fois. C'est vrai quoi, ils devaient stresser un max là-dedans! Et moi... ben risquer ma vie, c'est nouveau pour moi quoi, donc si je pouvais retarder la première fois, c'est vrai que ça serait pas plus mal... En attendant, voir le Vysserk me fichait un peu la trouille et j'étais aussi stressée à l'idée qu'il me voit. Très stressée même.

Dans la pièce, ils avaient pratiquement tous fini de morphoser en mouche. Sur le coup, j'étais bien contente que l'Abomination se soit ramené à ce moment là parce que le spectacle d'ados, ainsi que d'un Andalite et un faucon, qui morphosent en mouche, c'est pas vraiment terrible! Même Cassie n'a pas réussi à rendre la transformation aussi jolie qu'avec l'oiseau.

Nayla?

Oui Jake? Je vous reçois 5/5.

C'est pas la peine que tu reste plantée là, Vysserk Trois peut te voir. Profite-en plutôt pour démorphoser, on va se débrouiller.

Mais...

C'est bon, tu as rempli ton rôle de vigile pour l'instant, mais tu ne dois pas rester morphosée aussi longtemps!

OK, je démorphose...

Dommage, j'adore vraiment le corps de faucon. Il a plus de points en commun avec moi qu'avec le loup par exemple. Pourquoi? Ben le loup a un super odorat alors que moi, je me sert jamais de mon nez, même pas pour respirer! Enfin, rarement. Là, l'oiseau respirait automatiquement par le bec – ça fait vraiment bizarre d'avoir une bouche bec, vous savez – mais il ne sentait rien non plus. Ensuite, j'ai toujours rêvé de voler avec des ailes, de vraies ailes, qui me donneraient la sensation du vent qui coure sur les plumes, et c'était le cas. Le loup, lui, il est endurant en course, et moi, je déteste courir pendant longtemps!

Vous vous dites sûrement que je ne dois pas être si stressée que ça, sinon je me penserais pas à tellement de détails inutiles comme ça. C'est vrai, c'est juste que c'est ma façon de me détendre, vous voyez? Sinon je pète un câble.

En haut de l'immeuble, il y avait un muret assez haut pour me cacher en train de démorphoser en humain. Et puis, de toute façon, j'allais remorphoser juste après, non? Donc j'y suis allé au moment où Vysserk Trois disparaissait de ma vision pour passer à côté de la pièce où étaient les autres.

Finalement, non, je ne suis pas contente d'être à l'écart! Je sais, ça paraît bizarre, mais c'est comme ça. Depuis que je suis petite, je suis trop souvent à l'écart.

J'ai rapidement démorphosé, et moins d'une minute plus tard, j'étais complètement humaine, accroupie derrière la protection de l'immeuble. Je me suis retournée vers le bâtiment du Partage, même en sachant que risquer un coup d'oeil dans ce corps serait trop risqué. C'est alors que je les ai vus : une petite araignée sur sa toile, exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Et juste à côté, une mouche frôlait le piège et s'en allait toujours juste à temps pour revenir. Bon sang, les deux animorphes qu'il me manquait! Mais ça faisait un peu beaucoup, quatre animorphes en un jour... Tant pis, ça peut servir!

Non, je ne prévoyais pas de m'incruster, sur ce point là, Jake avait raison, je risquais trop de faire une connerie. Quand je vois comment le faucon avait pris les commandes la première fois, et sans que je m'en rende compte...

D'un mouvement vif, j'ai piégé la mouche sur le mur avec le plat de la main – sans l'écraser, hein, sinon ça ne sert à rien. Je sentais la mouche s'agiter dedans, affolée de ne plus avoir de lumière. Je me sentais un peu coupable de lui faire peur comme ça – moi, si je me retrouvais enfermée comme ça, je deviendrais cinglée dans la minute. Je déteste être enfermée dans de petits espaces. J'ai commencé à me concentrer et la mouche s'est calmée.

C'est bon, le Vysserk est passé. M'avertis Rachel.

J'ai été un peu surprise, mais je commençais à m'y faire à ce mode de communication. Ce que j'aimais moins, c'était de ne pas pouvoir répondre.

Eh, Nayla, tu m'entend?

Laisse-là, elle doit être en train de morphoser.

Malgré tout, je sentais qu'ils étaient un peu inquiets. C'est vrai que normalement, si il n'y avait pas eu la mouche, je devrais déjà être à un stade où la parole mentale était de nouveau accessible.

C'est incroyable à quelle vitesse je me suis faite à ces histoires d'invasion et d'animorphe!

Une fois que j'ai eu fini d'acquérir la mouche, je l'ai laissée partir. Je peux vous dire qu'elle ne s'est pas trop attardée dans le secteur. Pourtant, elle n'est pas allée si loin que je le pensais. Sans doute parce qu'elle n'avait pas très bonne vue et qu'elle ne pouvait pas savoir à quelle distance j'étais. Ensuite, je suis passée à l'araignée.

Je l'ai regardée, là, au milieu de sa toile, et j'ai frissonné. Non, je ne pouvais pas. Je sais, elle était petite, et je pouvais même la voir et être près sans partir en courant, mais on ne pouvait pas m'en demander plus, alors l'acquérir... Et puis, la mouche suffirait, non?

J'allais abandonner et remorphoser en faucon, mais quelque chose m'en empêchais. Je n'aimais soudain pas l'idée d'abandonner sous prétexte que j'avais peur d'une si petite bestiole. Alors j'ai pris une grande goulée d'air, comme lorsqu'on veut faire de l'apnée, et sans réfléchir, j'ai... pris l'araignée entre mes doigts et je me suis illico concentrée dessus, ce qui fait qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de bouger. Mais bon sang, me concentrer comme ça sur un animal dont j'ai la phobie...

Nayla, Vysserk Trois est passé à côté de nous, on va le suivre. Rejoins nous quand tu seras prête, d'accord? M'informa Jake.

Encore une fois, je ne pouvais pas répondre, et je sentais que cette fois, ça allait vraiment les alerter. Je me suis concentrée encore plus fort sur l'araignée en essayant de calmer ma peur.

Nayla? Répond bon sang! Appela Jake.

Merde! Ils vont s'inquiéter pour rien!

L'araignée a alors recommencé à bouger. C'était terminé. Je l'ai lâchée aussi sec et elle est retombée dans sa toile. Je me suis écartée, peu rassurée, et j'ai remorphosé en faucon à toute vitesse.

Nayla! Appela Cassie.

Nayla? C'est pas drôle tu sais. Renchérit Marco.

Excusez-moi, j'arrive. Les rassurais-je.

Ah, enfin! S'exclama Rachel. Qu'est-ce que tu fichais? On commençais sérieusement à s'inquiéter!

Et j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'ils avaient eu peur pour moi. Je ne suis pas égoïste, mais ça fait du bien quand même de sentir que son sort importe à quelqu'un. Surtout dans ce genre de situation.

Désolée, j'ai pris l'ADN d'une araignée et d'une mouche. Je me suis dit que ça pouvais servir.

Attend... en quoi est-ce que tu morphose là? Demanda Jake, alarmé.

En faucon pèlerin, ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai aucune envie de tenter les deux autres!

Bon... Avertis-moi quand tu seras prête.

C'est bon! M'exclamai-je.

En effet, j'étais à nouveau totalement faucon, et c'était mieux qu'humain, car il faisait plutôt froid ce soir, et la tenue d'animorphe était un peu légère contre le vent froid!

Quoi, déjà? Fit Marco.

Je ne vous avais pas dit qu'elle morphosais à une vitesse stupéfiante? Dit Tobias, triomphant.

Quand même... Répliqua Marco.

On sort, on va dans le couloir. Me prévint Jake.

J'ai déployé mes ailes. Vraiment, savoir que je pouvais m'envoyer à tout moment, c'était très agréable. Je me sentais tellement libre en volant! Rester au sol, c'était un peu comme une prison, et je commençait à comprendre ce que pouvais ressentir un oiseau en cage.

Bon sang, c'est horrible comme impression, même imaginée!

En quelques coups d'ailes, je me suis posée sur le muret. J'ai vu des petits points cacher la lumière en bas de la porte. Jake et les autres en animorphe de mouche, je suppose. Mais vous savez, la vision nocturne du faucon pèlerin n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

Je vous vois! Annonçai-je.

Ouais ben profite-en, parce que dans le couloir, y'a pas de fenêtre! Ricana Marco.

Nayla, essaye de trouver dans quelle pièce s'est arrêté Vysserk Trois, on ne pourras pas la trouver seuls avec nos corps de mouche.

OK, j'y vais!

Je me suis envolé et je me suis mise dans le vent pour prendre de l'altitude. C'est alors que j'ai pensé à un truc.

Au fait, bonne chance!

Merci, on va en avoir besoin! Maugréa Marco.

J'ai battu des ailes pour aller dans la bonne direction. Vysserk Trois était allé vers la gauche, donc il ne devait pas être bien loin! En effet, je l'ai repéré assez vite, au détour d'un couloir. Heureusement qu'il était dans son corps d'Andalite d'ailleurs parce qu'à cet endroit du bâtiment, les fenêtres sont avec un verre qui modifie l'image, et du coup j'avais du mal à distinguer ce qu'il y avait derrière, même avec ma vision de faucon.

Fais chier, ils ont mis des verres déformants! Et certaines fenêtres sont fermées par un store!

A qui le dis-tu! Renchérit Marco. Ils ont pensé à tout dis-donc!

C'est étrange, remarqua Ax, ils sont partis très vite, comment savent-ils qu'on les a suivit?

Ils ne le savent probablement pas, ils prennent leurs précautions, c'est tout! Supposa Cassie.

Je pense surtout que ça viens que Vysserk Trois est dans son corps d'Andalite et qu'il y a des habitations de ce côté! Les informais-je.

Ah, tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt? S'exclama Jake, mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'air en colère, plutôt rassuré.

Désolée.

A travers une fenêtre, je vis soudain une forme sombre, comme celle d'une porte, bouger et le bleu – Vysserk Trois – disparaître à l'intérieur.

Le Vysserk est entré dans une pièce.

Laquelle?

Allez à gauche. Après, le couloir tourne à droite, vous tournez et ça doit être dans les premières portes à droite.

A un endroit où il n'y a pas de fenêtre quoi. Traduisit Marco.

Voilà. Désolée, je ne peux pas être plus précise.

C'est pas grave, merci. Me rassura Cassie.

C'est alors que je l'ai vue : une fenêtre ouverte! Une personne travaillant à son bureau venait de soulever le store et d'ouvrir sa fenêtre. Il devait avoir la trentaine et semblait avoir trop chaud dans son bureau. J'étais prise entre deux choix : ne pas bouger et attendre les autres ou entrer. D'un autre côté... Cette ouverture pouvait aussi être un piège! Quoique non. Jake m'avait dit que les membres du Partage ne son pas tous des Contrôleurs, et certains membres importants peuvent ne pas en être, surtout ceux qui s'occupent de la paperasse, tâche qui ennuie les Yirks.

J'ai pris un faible thermique pour voir ce qu'écrivais le possible Contrôleur – car il travaillait sur des papiers, pas sur l'ordinateur en veille à côté de lui.

C'était de la paperasse. _Yes!_

Maintenant, comment entrer? Le faucon n'avait rien à faire là, l'araignée était trop petite pour faire Spiderman et... j'avais pas envie de morphoser en mouche, ni aucun autre animal dans le genre. En plus, d'après les autres, ces bestioles ne voient pas très bien de loin. Non, il me fallait un autre animal. Un loup? Pas mieux, idem pour le lynx. Alors quoi, un... chat? Il y en avait un qui furetait pas loin.

J'hésitais maintenant. Jake m'avait dit de ne pas tenter d'incruste, mais ça m'énervais vraiment d'attendre là, inutile, seule. Et puis un chat, c'est certes repérable, mais ça a tout à fait sa place ici! En plus, c'est un animal très vif et agile, il pourra entendre les gens venir et se cacher! Et puis... bon, je sais que l'argument n'est pas valable, mais c'est mon animal préféré et c'est vrai que l'idée d'en devenir un était difficile à réfréner.

Je me suis alors rendue compte de comment j'avais changé en l'espace d'une journée : alors que mon plus grand soucis, c'était de ne pas faire mes devoirs au dernier moment, je me retrouvais là, dans un corps de faucon, et étant capable de me transformer en quatre autres animaux! C'était géant, non? Mais j'avais intérêt à pas rentrer trop tard quand même, sinon, ça inquiéterais aussi sec mes parents.

Alors, je le fais ou je le fais pas? Bon... je le fais, allez! Et tant pis si c'était une connerie, je pourrais toujours me barrer en cas de problème! J'ai donc volée jusqu'à être pas trop loin du chat. Ce dernier m'a regardé approché avec méfiance, et je me suis souvenue avoir lu que les chats ont en général la trouille des grands oiseaux. Le faucon pèlerin n'est pas énorme, mais je pense qu'il entre quand même dans cette catégorie.

Je me suis ensuite servie de mon ouïe de faucon pour savoir si il y avait quelqu'un dans les environs. Je n'entendais personne. Alors je suis allée sur l'immeuble où le chat était et j'ai commencé à démorphoser. Je m'étais posée sur le toit, au même endroit que le chat. Un chat très mignon d'ailleurs. Il était jeune et tout tigré.

Voir un oiseau devenir humain, ça a du lui faire hyper bizarre d'ailleurs, parce qu'en me voyant, il a reculé. Enfin, reculé, c'est un peu léger... quand il m'a vu grossir, il a fait un bon en arrière, et quand les plumes on disparues, me faisant soudain changer de couleur, il a parut prêt de se barrer. Mais ma bouche c'était reformée et j'ai chuchoté avec une voix douce un peu bizarre :

-Du calme, n'ai pas peur... Tout doux...

Je ne sais pas si ça le rassurais vraiment, mais en tout cas, il a décidé de ne pas s'en aller et il est resté pour regarder le spectacle jusqu'au bout avec l'air de dire « Mais c'est quoi cette horreur? » J'étais assez d'accord avec lui, je n'avais pas morphosé très élégamment, mais j'avais pas trop le temps aussi.

Une fois totalement humaine, j'ai recommencé à frissonner. J'ai tendu la main vers le chat en chuchotant pour le rassurer. J'espérais aussi être tombée sur un félin pas peureux parce que sinon, je pouvais toujours courir pour l'attraper! Mais heureusement, celui-ci semblait sociable car il s'approcha pour me renifler, curieux. Je l'ai caressé et il a reculé, puis il est revenu. Au bout d'un moment, il a admis que j'étais un peu bizarre, mais amicale, et il s'est laissé faire. Il s'est même mit à ronronner. Son pelage était tout doux... _Eh oh, on se réveille, je suis pas venue pour caresser un chat moi! Au boulot ma vieille!_ Je me suis concentrée sur le chat, sur sa belle fourrure douce, sur sa queue, sur ses beaux yeux émeraude, sur son agilité, sur ses oreilles qui pouvaient pivoter dans tous les sens, sur ses moustaches... Ils est resté calme et puis, quand ce fut fini, il secoua la tête comme si il voulait se débarrasser de quelque chose. Alors je lui ais dit « Merci minou » et je l'ai poussé pour qu'il s'en aille. Il a parut un peu surpris de ce geste de rejet et il est parti sans demander son reste, comme vexé. J'ai souris, et j'ai attendu qu'il disparaisse pour commencer. Parce que vous voyez, je ne pense pas que ça lui aurait plus de me voir se transformer en lui!

Je me suis à mon tour concentrée sur le chat, et les changements on commencés. Je savais que la première animorphe ne se contrôlait pas, et je me demandais quelle serait la première chose à changer. Coup de chance, ce fut la fourrure qui se mit à pousser à une vitesse stupéfiante. Alors que une seconde auparavant, ma peau était nue, elle se couvrit soudain d'un duvet sombre où les couleurs étaient encore trop mélangées pour qu'on puisse voir les motifs tigrés du chat. Et puis le dessin s'est précisé tandis que mes oreilles remontaient vers le haut de mon crâne. Je rapetissais aussi, et une queue est sortie, une queue qui me paraissait très longue. Mes genoux se sont inversé avec un bruit pas très agréable et je suis tombée sur quatre pattes. Je me suis alors rendue compte que mes doigts avaient pratiquement disparus. Décidément, la transformation en chat est un brin plus... radicale que celle en oiseau, mais j'avais une autre impression, celle de n'être faite que de choses utiles, de muscles et d'agilité. Mes moustaches ont poussés, et elle étaient de vrais petits capteurs, sensibles comme on ne peut pas l'imaginer, un peu comme si on avait des doigts sur les joues ou un truc comme ça. Mes oreilles étaient incroyablement mobiles. C'est fou comme les oreilles humaines peuvent êtres figées en comparaison! Ça me faisait aussi bizarre d'avoir une queue, parce que cette queue-là était différente de cette du faucon pèlerin. Chez lui, la queue, c'est juste des plumes qu'on peu bouger, alors que là... La sensation d'avoir une queue n'était pas vraiment désagréable, même si mon esprit humain n'y était pas vraiment habitué. Les sens ont ensuite fait leur apparition et...

Ouah, incroyable! Quels sens! On aurait dit qu'avant, je me baladais à moitié aveugle et que maintenant, je voyait complètement! Je voyais tous les mouvements, absolument tous. Les couleurs n'étaient pas très importantes pour le chat, mais le mouvement! Les odeurs! Les sons! Je vais vous dire un truc : peut-être qu'à côté de celui d'un chien ou d'un loup, l'odorat félin ne pèse pas lourd, il n'empêche que comparé à l'odorat humain, c'est déjà très satisfaisant! Je sentais que je m'étais accroupie ici il y a peu de temps. Ensuite, l'esprit du chat est apparut.

L'esprit du chat est un peu comme celui du faucon : c'est un prédateur calme, confiant. Il n'est pas sans crainte, évidemment. Le chat a des ennemis, mais ici, il n'en voyait pas. C'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai pu facilement le contrôler sans oublier qui j'étais cette fois : avec le faucon, la situation était un peu particulière alors que là... zeeen, tout va bien, j'ai tout mon temps! Tiens, une odeur intéressante. C'est quoi? On dirait du chat. Je me suis approché et j'ai senti l'odeur, enfin, la marque laissée par les hormones du chat. C'est leur moyen de marquer son territoire, vous voyez? L'odeur disait qu'une femelle avait élu domicile ici et qu'elle protégeait son territoire à sa juste valeur. Je n'était pas effrayé par le message, parce que la femelle en question, c'était moi. J'étais chez moi ici, ce message était destiné aux intrus.

Une odeur est alors venue chatouiller mon museau. J'ai levé la tête, intriguée. En plus, je commençais à avoir faim. L'odeur venait de la fenêtre ouverte, dans le bâtiment du Partage. Impeccable! La chatte voulait y aller, et moi aussi. Bon alors, qu'est-ce que j'attendais moi? Je me suis avancée vers le muret et... j'ai sauté. Croyez-moi, sauter dans le corps d'un chat sur un muret qui faisait bien deux ou trois fois ma taille, c'est stupéfiant. On aurait dit que ses muscles étaient des ressorts. Je voulais aller là haut, si haut que c'était l'équivalent d'un immeuble à deux étages pour un humain? Pas de problème, j'y vais! Imaginez un peu si nous, on pouvait sauter aussi haut! On pourrait rentrer dans notre appartement qui se trouve au cinquième étage d'un immeuble sans prendre l'ascenseur ou les escaliers! Et je pense même que ce petit félin peu aller plus haut!

Une fois sur le muret, je l'ai longé. J'avais, quoi, 5 centimètres pour poser mes pattes? Franchement, c'était très facile. Et marcher à quatre pattes à côté du vide, comme ça, ça fait assez bizarre. Je veux dire que je ne suis pas habituée à porter aussi une partie de mon poids sur mes pattes avant.

En longeant le muret, je suis arrivée en face de la fenêtre ouverte, avec le même bonhomme penché sur son boulot. L'écart entre la fenêtre ouverte et l'endroit où je me trouvais était grand. Très grand pour le chat. J'ai bandé mes muscles et sauté sur la fenêtre qui, heureusement, avait un rebord.

Pas de problème! Je venais de faire un saut de longueur trois fois mon corps, du bout du museau à la base de la queue – j'ai bien dit base, pas bout – et ça n'avait pas parut insurmontable à la chatte. Incroyable! Génial! Et cette maîtrise des mouvements! Être un chat, c'est au moins aussi bien que d'être faucon!

-Miaaaawou!

J'avais miaulé sans le vouloir. Euh... j'aurais préféré entrer sans me faire repérer mais bon, si ce type n'était pas un Contrôleur... L'homme leva la tête et lança avec l'air d'être content de me voir :

-Salut le chat!

Au début, j'ai été surprise, et puis j'ai compris à l'odeur : la chatte venait souvent par ici. Elle c'était frottée à ce pied de table, et là, contre ce dossier. J'avais même fait la sieste sur cette chaise pendant la matinée, on dirait.

Je me suis approchée de l'homme en me frottant au passage au bord de la fenêtre et j'ai miaulé à nouveau.

-T'a faim, hein? Bouge pas, je reviens!

L'homme s'est levé et il a ouvert la porte. Il allait sans doute chercher à manger ou un truc comme ça. En tout cas, ça n'était pas un Contrôleur apparemment, ou alors il n'aurait pas réagit comme ça, si? Ou alors simplement, ici, ils ne se méfient pas des animaux. Quoi qu'il en soit, il avait mal refermé la porte. C'était ma chance.

J'ai atterris sur le sol. Sauter la tête en bas ça fait bizarre, je vous jure. Et je commençait à comprendre l'utilité de la queue du chat. L'esprit de la chatte avait envie de visiter. Ça tombe bien, moi aussi!

Alors que je sortais dans le couloir, j'ai vu un groupe de mouches voler en haut. Elles étaient 6.

C'est vous les gars? Ai-je demandé.

Quoi? Ah... Nayla, le chat, c'est toi? S'est exclamé Jake, surpris.

Nan, c'est un chat qui parle! Ai-je plaisanté. Ben oui, c'est moi!

Bon sang mais ça ne vas pas de venir ici dans une animorphe aussi grosse? Et comment es-tu entrée? S'est énervé Jake.

Quoi, grosse? Je n'étais pas grosse, encore moins dans ce corps de chat!

Il y avait une fenêtre ouverte, je suis entrée par là.

Et le mec qui viens de sortir, il ne t'a pas vu au moins?

Ben si mais c'est pas un Contrôleur, j'en suis sûre.

C'est pas vrai...

Bon, si ça vous intéresse, Vysserk Trois est entré dans la pièce dont vous avez la porte sous le nez. Leur dis-je.

Comment tu sais ça? Demanda Cassie.

L'odeur. Il y a une odeur bizarre, et ça ne peut être que le corps Andalite de Vysserk Trois!

Fais gaffe, tu va vexer Ax! A lancé Tobias, moqueur.

Quoi? Le prend pas mal Ax hein, c'est juste que la chatte ne connais pas cette odeur!

La chatte? Releva Rachel.

Ouais, j'ai acquis une femelle.

Rassure-moi, elle est pas en chaleur au moins? Plaisanta Marco.

La ferme! Ai-je répliqué.

C'est alors qu'une autre parole mentale nous est parvenue, et si ça avait été une vraie voix, je pense qu'elle nous aurait cassé les oreilles.

Comment ça pas prêt?

Tiens, ça, c'est notre bon vieux camarade Vysserk Trois! Fit Marco.

Il n'a toujours pas appris à mettre la sourdine quand il gueule. Commenta Rachel.

Normal, on est pas censés être là. Remarqua Cassie.

Taisez-vous, j'essaye d'entendre ce qu'ils disent. M'énervais-je.

Je me suis approchée de la porte et j'ai orienté mes oreilles vers elle. C'était plutôt bien isolé, mais les sons passaient quand même par plusieurs interstices, dont la serrure.

-C'est que... notre implantation ici est encore récente, et les gens ne connaissent pas encore le Partage, donc...

Au moins, ils parlent anglais, comme ça on comprend, c'est déjà ça. Dit Tobias.

Je ne pense pas que Vysserk Trois se serait donné la peine d'apprendre la langue de chaque pays où il doit se rendre! Heureusement pour lui que l'américain est parlé par une grande partie de la planète! Plaisanta Marco.

Et alors? Je vous ai demandé dix nouveaux Contrôleurs par semaine! Dix, ce n'est quand même pas si dur que ça? A continué de gueuler Vysserk Trois.

-C'est que nos installations ne sont pas tout à fait opérationnelles... Bredouilla une deuxième voix.

Dans ce cas, accélérez! On ne vas pas passer notre vie sur cette planète! Continua Vysserk Trois. Surtout que vous, personne ne viens vous mettre des bâtons dans les pattes alors ne me sortez pas ce genre d'excuses!

Il paraissait si en colère qu'il avait du mal à trouver ses mots.

Wah, il s'y croit vraiment! Commentais-je.

-Nous allons accélérer le mouvement. Promis la première voix, qui n'avait pas l'air très assurée.

Oui, ça serait mieux pour vous. Et je vais même rester un peu pour vérifier que vous faites ce qu'il faut.

Les pauvres! Rigola Marco.

Attention, il va sortir! M'exclamai-je.

Je pu tout juste bondir dans la pièce où j'étais avant. Les autres, eux, n'avaient pas besoin de se cacher vu qu'ils étaient en mouches.

Au fait, j'ai entendu dire qu'une personne nourrissait un animal ici? Gronda Vysserk Trois.

Je me suis cachée derrière la porte quand j'ai compris qu'il parlait de moi. Bon sang, rien que sa parole mentale fichais la trouille!

-Oui, c'est exact, un humain nourrit un chat du coin... L'informa un des types. Il vient souvent ici fureter dans le bâtiment.

-Vous ne pensez quand même pas qu'il s'agit d'un Andalite?

Je ne pense pas, on le saurais. Mais il est possible que le groupe résistant nous ai suivit jusqu'ici donc chassez tous les animaux d'ici! Plus d'insectes, plus de chats, plus rien! Et débrouillez-vous pour infester tous les membres du Partage, sinon ils pourraient prendre l'ADN d'une personne non active!

Ah, il a pensé à cette éventualité. Remarqua calmement Ax. Je pense qu'il serait temps pour nous de nous retirer, nous savons ce que nous voulions.

J'ai passé la tête par la porte, juste histoire de voir où était le Vysserk. Je l'ai alors vu lever un tentacule oculaire vers Jake et les autres.

Et tuez-moi ces mouches. Ajouta l'Abomination. Si ce sont les Andalites, ils vont sûrement tout faire pour faire échouer l'implantation d'un Bassin Yirk ici.

Je crois qu'on est grillée! S'exclama Marco.

Je confirme, il vous a vu! Déclarais-je, étonnée par le ton drôlement calme de Marco. Je serais vous, je ne pourrirais pas dans le secteur!

-Bien Vysserk, je m'en occupe!

On dégage! Cria Jake à ses troupes.

Regardez, elles s'en vont! Remarqua Vysserk Trois, l'ai tout excité. Ce sont des Andalites!

Un des hommes est entré dans la pièce ou j'étais. J'ai tout juste eu le temps de me cacher sous le bureau qu'il entrait. Il prit quelque chose sur le bureau et ressorti en claquant la porte. Mais j'avais vu juste avant qu'il ne parte ce qu'il avait pris : une tapette à mouche.

Qu'est-ce que l'autre malade est allé cherché? Demanda Marco.

Une tapette à mouche, les informais-je. Allez-vous en!

Personnellement, je trouvais la situation un peu débile, mais ils étaient vraiment en danger!

Je suis sortie de ma cachette, mais il avait vraiment fermé la porte, et la poignée était ronde, je ne pouvais pas la tourner en étant chat.

Aaah! Hurla Cassie. Bon sang, c'est pas passé loin!

Est-ce que tu vas bien? S'inquiéta Jake.

Oui oui, ça va, mais il faut qu'on s'en aille!

Fermez toutes les issues! Ordonna Vysserk Trois.

Merde! Commenta Marco.

Je tournais en rond dans la pièce, impuissante. Puis je pris ma décision.

Je commençais à démorphoser.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le Combat

Chapitre 6 : Le Combat

Ah ah! Ici, ils ne pourront pas nous avoir! Ricana Marco.

Je pense que si. Les humains savent sauter, tu sais? Et le couloir n'est pas si haut que ça! Le contredit Rachel.

Merde, si seulement on pouvait leur échapper rien qu'une minute pour démorphoser! Rageait Jake.

Ben essayez de leur échapper, j'arrive! Lançais-je.

Tu arrive? Répéta Cassie. Nayla, qu'est-ce que tu fabrique?

Ben pour l'instant je démorphose, mais après, je vais remorphoser.

En quoi? Demanda Ax.

En loup, ou en lynx, on verra.

Sûrement pas! S'exclama Jake. Tu vas te faire tuer!

Et vous, vous allez finir écrabouillés contre une tapette à mouches si je ne fais rien! Répliquai-je.

Écrasé par une tapette à mouche, mon rêve depuis toujours! Lança Marco, ironique. Sérieusement Nayla, laisse tomber, on va se débrouiller! Si jamais ils ont des lance-rayons Dracon, tu vas te faire cramer en moins d'une minute!

On verra ça.

Non, Nayla, vas-t-en, s'il de plaît! Implora Jake. Aaah!

Jake, ça vas? S'inquiéta Cassie.

J'essayais d'ignorer les cris par parole mentale. Je devais me concentrer... c'est vrai que comparé aux autres, je morphose vachement vite, un peu comme Cassie morphose bien. Et puis, c'est plus facile de redevenir humain. Mais alors que j'étais redevenue humaine et que j'hésitais entre les deux prédateurs que j'avais en moi, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. Je bondis aussitôt sous le bureau.

Allez, sors Andalite, je sais que tu es là!

_Merde, comment il a su que j'étais ici? Ah, c'est vrai, j'ai passé la tête dans le couloir tout à l'heure. A ce moment, il avait un tentacule oculaire tourné dans le coin!_

Nayla, c'est de toi qu'il parle? Demanda Rachel.

Oui, je crois! Répondis-je. Jake va bien?

_No __problem_! On a réussi à entrer dans une pièce pour morphoser. Là, les gars s'en prennent à de vraies mouches qui passaient par hasard dans le coin. M'informa Tobias.

Nayla, morphose vite en quelque chose, lynx ou loup, ce que tu veux! M'ordonna Jake. On arrive!

OK, je vais m'efforcer de survivre jusque là. Lançais en essayant de paraître détendue.

Mais j'étais tout sauf détendue. J'entendais les sabots de Vysserk Trois venir par ici tandis que je morphosais à toute vitesse. Je ne faisais même pas attention à la fourrure qui couvrait mon corps et à toutes les autres transformations. J'étais juste concentrée à fond sur l'animal que j'allais devenir et sur l'autre prédateur qui approchait.

Ne me dit pas que toi, un fier guerrier Andalite, tu t'es caché sous le bureau! Ricana l'Abomination. Je t'ai vu en chat, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de gagner du temps! Allez, sors, qu'on en finisse...

Mais je crois, à son ton, si la parole mentale en a vraiment, que même lui devinait que je n'allais pas sortir. Surtout que je devinais ce qui se passerais si je sors.

Tu pense vraiment pouvoir démorphoser en si peu de temps et dans si peu d'espace? Me nargua encore le Vysserk. Vous, les Andalites, vous êtres vraiment stupides...

Soudain, il est apparut devant moi : un croisement entre un centaure et un scorpion, quatre yeux qui regardaient dans toutes les directions, pas de bouche. Mais je ne les voyais pas avec des yeux humains. Et lui ne se retrouva pas face à un humain, ni même avec un Andalite.

Il était face à un loup.

Je bondis aussitôt, me servant de ma peur pour me donner de la force. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de me laisser emporter par l'esprit du loup, qui était plus ou moins proche de celui du chat. Seul comptait l'ennemi.

Aaaargh!

Dites-moi que c'est Vysserk Trois qui hurle de la sorte! Se réjouit Marco.

Oui, c'est lui! Confirmais-je, triomphante.

Je ne suis pas restée fière très longtemps. Alors que je labourait la chaire du Vysserk et que je mordais, la queue de scorpion de l'Andalite se mit en action, trop vite pour mes yeux de loups.

Aaaah!

Nayla, ça va? S'inquiéta Jake. Tiens bon, on arrive!

J'ai pris la queue entre les crocs de loup et j'ai serré. Et croyez-moi, quand un loup tiens quelque chose dans sa gueule et qu'il ne veut pas le lâcher, vous pouvez toujours courir pour le récupérer! Sur mon épaule, une longue et profonde estafilade saignait, mais je crois qu'elle n'était pas grave. Juste douloureuse.

Le Vysserk tenta de me déstabilisé en se relevant brutalement, mais le loup était trop lourd et il tomba. C'est alors qu'un homme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un drôle de pistolet à la main.

-Tu vas vois, saleté Andalite! Cracha-t-il en armant.

Heureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de me montrer quoi que se soit, parce que la porte derrière lui explosa littéralement, laissant alors passer un vrai zoo de prédateurs tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Il y avait un tigre, un gorille, un grizzly, un loup, un faucon et Ax, sous sa forme d'Andalite. Quand à Tobias, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi il n'avait pas morphosé en quelque chose de plus gros pour cogner, mais bon, si ça se trouve, il n'avait pas d'animorphe dans le domaine ou simplement il préférait son corps de faucon.

A l'attaque! Hurla Marco de façon à ce que seuls les Animorphs l'entendent.

J'ai bondis hors de portée du Vysserk. C'est fou les sens du loup quand même! Surtout l'odorat! Pour moi qui me servait rarement de mon nez, c'était surprenant, assez pour me distraire un peu en pareille situation. Mais bon, il était quand même préférable que je me concentre sur ce qui se passait!

Vysserk Trois gueulait en parole mentale qu'il fallait des renforts. Là-dessus, plusieurs personnes se sont ramenées, mais certaines n'étaient clairement pas des Contrôleurs vu la tête qu'ils ont fait en voyant Ax. Vous voyez, les Contrôleurs regardent Ax – et les autres aussi d'ailleurs mais surtout lui – avec une expression de haine et de mépris que je n'ai jamais vu nul part ailleurs, pas même dans les films! Mais même cette grimace là, elle me donnait envie de rire. Les non-Contrôleurs, eux, ils donnaient juste l'impression de ne pas être au bon endroit.

Tous vers la sortie! Hurla Jake.

J'ai foncé vers la porte. Le Vysserk c'était remis debout et sa queue fila à une vitesse mortelle vers moi. Cependant, le loup, même si il n'est peut-être pas l'animal le plus vif, est aussi très rapide, et je réussi à éviter son coup. Je crois que ça viens aussi en assez grande partie du fait que j'avais pas mal blessé son corps d'Andalite.

-Grrrr!

Ici, sur du papier, ce n'est pas franchement impressionnant mais si vous êtes humain et que vous vous retrouvez en face d'un loup qui montre les crocs et grogne, en général, vous avez le réflexe de vous barrer en courant pour sauver votre peau. Ce fut le cas de beaucoup de gens, sauf les Contrôleurs, mais heureusement, ils étaient peu nombreux à avoir des lance-rayons Dracon car ce type de problème n'était pas prévu.

Mettez surtout K.O ceux qui sont armés! Ordonna Jake.

Je m'exécutais et arrachais de ses mains l'arme d'une des personnes près de laquelle je passais. Le grizzly beuglait en envoyant des baffes colossales et aucun humain ne se relevait sur son passage.

Sortez, sortez, sortez!

Ne les laissez pas fuir! Cria alors Vysserk Trois.

Il sortait de la pièce où je l'avais laissé, et il n'avait pas l'air d'être en très bon état. Mais il changeait : il grandissait, sa fourrure bleue et brune d'Andalite laissait place à une peau dure et blanche.

Le Vysserk morphose! Avertis Tobias.

Ax, tu sais ce que c'est?

Non, il n'est pas encore assez transformé.

Moi, je suggère de ne pas attendre qu'il ai fini! Proposa Marco.

Tous le monde devait être d'accord, parce qu'aucun de nous ne s'attarda dans les couloirs. Et le Vysserk morphosait trop lentement, peut-être à cause de ses blessures. Quand aux humains, ils ne pouvaient pas tenir tête aux animaux que nous étions. Le seul inconvénient était la largeur du couloir, un peu trop réduite pour notre cavalerie. Dans un ensemble bizarre, nous prîmes l'escalier. C'était toujours aussi étrange de descendre la tête en bas. Derrière nous, les gens se pressaient, mais il n'était pas assez rapides!

Ah ah, on les sèmes! Se réjouit Rachel.

Pas encore, ils nous attendent probablement à la sortie! La contredit Cassie.

Mais nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix. Rachel, dans son animorphe de grizzly, défonça la porte sans réfléchir une fois arrivée en bas et nous avons déboulés dans le hall... Remplis de Contrôleurs!

On fonce dans le tas et on essaie de ne pas faire trop de dégâts! Ordonna Jake.

Bien, prince Jake. Lui répondit Ax.

Mais même si le nombre était assez impressionnant, les rares à avoir une arme susceptible de nous inquiéter furent mis hors d'état de nuire dès le début et les autres, affolés malgré eux par la proximité de pareils prédateurs, reculaient. Si certains s'obstinaient, Rachel et les autres faisaient le ménage. Je surveillais leurs arrières, lorsque je sentis une odeur étrange venant des escaliers. Quelque chose se déplaçait à toute vitesse vers nous.

Jake, je crois que le Vysserk arrive dans une animorphe! Prévint Cassie qui, en loup, l'avait aussi repéré.

On sort, on sort! Répéta notre chef. Il faut qu'on arrive à les semer dans la foule et qu'on démorphose rapidement!

On a continué à courir à travers la foule et on allait vite. Rachel a eu l'idée pas forcément bonne de passer à travers une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la rue, et nous l'avons tous suivis.

Ah! Maintenant qu'on est dans la rue, ils ne pourront plus nous suivre! S'exclama Rachel, triomphante.

Peut-être pas! On ne sait toujours pas quel animorphe Vysserk Trois a choisi! Nous prévint Ax.

Et alors? Demandais-je. De toute façon, il ne va pas se ramener en extraterrestre dans la rue!

En fait, il y avait déjà un extraterrestre : Ax. Les gens nous regardaient passer avec surprise et peur, car nous étions quand même des prédateurs. Pour ma part, j'étais aussi blessée mais la situation était assez dangereuse pour que j'oublie ce « léger détail ».

Je humais l'air : la drôle d'odeur ne nous suivais pas et j'entendis la voix mentale de Vysserk Trois hurler dans nos têtes :

Ne croyez pas que c'est fini! Si vous revenez nous rendre visite, on vous aura cette fois! Je vous attraperais!

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de répliquer, sans réfléchir et malgré ma trouille et l'adrénaline qui commençait à retomber.

Rêve toujours!

Nayla, tais-toi! M'apostropha aussitôt Jake, affolé.

Pourquoi?

Il risque de comprendre que nous ne sommes pas des andalites si tu parle avec lui! Expliqua Marco.

Zut, je suis désolée...

On aurait pas du t'emmener avec nous, c'était quand même trop dangereux. Fit remarquer Rachel.

De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait, tenta Cassie. Nous devons juste trouver un endroit où démorphoser et nous mêler à la foule maintenant.

On va en perdre de l'argent en vêtements avec tout ça! Lançais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ça n'a pas trop marché.

Finalement, on a trouvé une ruelle déserte et, après nous êtres assez éloignée, nous avons commencés à démorphoser. J'avais encore en tête les visages ébahis et terrifiés des passants et ça me donnais envie de rire comme je me sentais un peu coupable. Au bout d'un moment, je me suis aussi rendue compte que tous me fixaient quand je démorphosais.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder? Demandais-je alors que j'étais pratiquement redevenue humaine.

-Comment fais-tu pour morphoser aussi vite? S'exclama Cassie. Tu vois, ma bouche viens juste de se reformer alors que toi, tu es déjà humaine!

-Euh... j'y suis pour rien moi!

En effet, je ne savais pas quoi répondre, mais cette rapidité était plutôt un bon point non?

-Et voilà, on se retrouve encore au même point qu'avant! Ronchonna Marco. Sauf qu'en plus, on doit empêcher les Yirks de s'implanter ici!

-Vous allez essayer de les en empêcher? Répétais-je, pleine d'espoir.

-Bien sûr! Répliqua Rachel. C'est pour ça qu'on se bat, pour ralentir leur domination de la race humaine! Alors un nouveau Bassin Yirk ici, ça serait catastrophique! En plus, je me trompe peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une ville énorme ici, non?

-C'est une ville plutôt grande mais elle ne compte pas parmi les plus peuplées du pays, admis-je. Pourquoi?

-On réfléchira à tout ça plus tard, nous interrompit Jake. D'abord, il est tard et on ferait bien de manger! Ensuite, il faut qu'on réfléchisse à un plan pour les dissuader de s'installer ici. Nayla, merci pour ton aide, mais tu devrais rentrer maintenant, tes parents vont s'inquiéter.

-Et vous?

-On va se débrouiller, assura Cassie.

-Venez au moins manger chez moi! J'ai des pizzas en réserve et mes parents rentrerons tard!

Je voyais qu'ils étaient tentés. Finalement, ils se tournèrent vers Jake, attendant qu'il décide pour eux.

-Allez, va pour manger chez toi! Abdiqua-t-il.

Je souris et proposais timidement :

-On y serait peut-être plus vite en volant, non?

-De toute façon, on ne peut pas se balader avec Ax sous sa forme Andalite dans la rue, et je suis fatigué, alors autant en finir au plus vite! Approuva Jake.

-Tous le monde en oiseau! Lança Marco avec une bonne humeur qui paraissait déplacée.

Nous avons donc volé jusqu'à ma maison. Maintenant que je me suis un peu habituée au vol – si un humain peut cependant s'y habituer – je peux remarquer que les autres rapaces avaient moins besoin de battre des ailes que Jake et moi, mais je m'en fichais, parce que j'étais un rapace moi aussi. Mais partager l'esprit et les instincts d'un animal, c'est troublant... Je veux dire, c'est différent des humains, ils n'utilisent pas de mots, mais leurs sens son meilleurs, et... enfin bref, c'est troublant aussi, en même temps que d'être génial. Mais j'étais fatiguée, j'avais eu mon compte d'émotions, donc je n'y ai pas énormément pensé après.

Nous avons atterris dans la cour de ma maison – parce qu'il y en a une! Et à l'abri des regards en plus, enfin, à certains endroits seulement.

Démorphosez! Lança Jake.

Tous le monde s'exécuta et cette fois, je remarquais dès le début que la plupart me regardaient. Gêné, je décidais donc de morphoser à une « vitesse normale », et j'en profitais pour essayer de faire ça esthétiquement, comme Cassie.

-Tu fais exprès d'imiter notre vitesse, hein? Lança Cassie, qui avait l'air douée pour deviner les motivations des gens.

-Oui...

-En tout cas, tu sais aussi démorphoser avec une certaine beauté, mais ça reste Cassie la meilleure! Ajouta Rachel.

Je pris ça comme un compliment. De toute façon, je n'avais pas envie d'être la meilleure dans ce domaine, je voulais juste ne plus avoir l'air d'un cauchemar quand le démorphosais!

-Allez, entrons, il commence à faire froid, et j'ai des chaussures et des vêtements à vous prêter.

-Tu pourrais aussi prévoir une tenue d'animorphe, sourit Rachel.

Je m'aperçut alors que les garçons étaient gênés et évitaient de regarder une partie de mon corps. Je baissait les yeux.

Oups, j'avais oubliée que j'étais juste en culotte et en tee-shirt!

-C'est déjà bien qu'elle ai morphosé des vêtements! Fit remarquer Cassie.

-Suivez-moi, dis-je en essayant de reprendre contenance.

J'ai donné des vêtements à tous le monde et j'ai pris une tenue d'animorphe un peu meilleure – on ne sait jamais, je pouvais encore en avoir besoin – tandis que les pizzas chauffaient dans le four. Nous nous sommes ensuite retrouvés attablés avec le ventre vide, et je peux vous dire que les pizzas n'ont pas fait long feu! Mais après le repas, un problème s'est posé.

Jake avait finit de manger. Il repoussa son assiette en soupirant et lança :

-Bon, Nayla, je ne vais pas te mentir, nous ne savons pas où loger et nous ne pouvons pas vraiment prendre un hôtel, nous n'avons pas assez et ça paraîtrait louche. Alors si tu as une solution a proposer...

-Mes parents vont probablement rentrer tard, et en général, ils ne passent pas dans ma chambre, alors deux d'entre vous peuvent y dormir, j'ai un lit à deux places. Une fois qu'ils seront couchés, quelqu'un d'autre pourra prendre le canapé et un matelas devrait aussi pouvoir s'installer à côté de mon lit.

Tobias et moi pouvons dormir dehors, annonça Ax qui avait repris sa forme d'Andalite.

-Il y a le jardin si tu veux, on devrait pouvoir trouver un endroit d'où tu ne seras pas visible, proposais-je.

-D'accord, pour le lit, je propose Cassie et Rachel, déclara Jake.

-Oh, et pourquoi se serait nous qui le prendrions? Répliqua aussitôt Rachel. Je suis parfaitement capable de sortir sur un matelas ou sur le canapé!

-Et toi? Intervint Cassie. Il n'y a pas assez de place pour toi.

-J'oublais la chambre d'invité, à deux places, rajoutais-je. Alors voilà ce que je vous propose : Tobias et Ax devraient trouver leur bonheur, enfin je l'espère, dans la cour et le jardin, Jake et Marco vont prendre la chambre d'invité, je squatterais le canapé parce que j'ai la flemme d'installer le matelas et Rachel et Cassie occuperont ma chambre, d'accord? Et ça serait mieux que vous vous leviez tôt pour éviter de croiser mes parents.

-OK, alors installons-nous tout de suite, nous nous occuperons du plan demain!

Je montrais alors leur chambres à mes invités, mais je crois que d'autres que moi rempliraient bien mieux le rôle d'hôte! Je suis toujours assez nulle pour accueillir les autres. Enfin, je crois que je m'en suis plutôt bien sortie! J'ai indiqué la salle de bain et les toilettes les plus proches de chacun – parce qu'on en a deux de chaque – et j'ai même pu prêter des pyjamas à tous le monde, sauf à Tobias et Ax, qui ont apparemment été satisfaits de l'arbre de la cour pour Tobias et du jardin herbu pour Ax. Marco et Jake ont également accepté des pyjamas plus ou moins neutres – qui normalement son à moi – tellement ils étaient fatigués. Après ça, tous le monde s'est endormi à une vitesse stupéfiante. Étant donné que Ax pouvait savoir l'heure sans avoir de montre – capacité que je trouvais bien pratique d'ailleurs – c'était lui qui nous réveillerais. Par précaution, Jake et Cassie ont tout de même mis chacun de leur côté le réveil de leur chambre. Là-dessus, je n'avais plus qu'à m'endormir dans mon duvet, sur le canapé. Mais j'ai mis du temps à trouver le sommeil, car je n'arrêtait pas de revoir cette journée en rond. Et finalement, j'ai fermé les yeux.

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut à 10 heures, sans voir les Animorphs près de moi, alors que mes parents se demandaient sous mon nez pourquoi j'avais dormis là.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Le Plan

Chapitre 7 : Le Plan

-Ah, Nayla, enfin! S'exclama papa. Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu dors sur le canapé?

-Tu aurais pu la laisser dormir! Répliqua maman à ma place. Et c'est évident non? Elle a du s'endormir sur le canapé sans avoir envie de remonter dans sa chambre!

-Mais quand même, la télé est éteinte...

-Et elle n'était pas en pyjama.

-Tu peux la laisser s'expliquer, oui? Gronda papa, qui commençais à s'énerver.

Un peu perdue, je me suis redressée. Et d'un coup, tout m'est revenu : les Animorphs, l'infiltration d'hier, Vysserk Trois, les Yirks... J'ai soudain eu le tournis et je me suis laissée retomber sur l'oreiller.

-Calme toi p'pa, c'est comme l'a dit maman! Je me suis juste endormie ici accidentellement!

-La prochaine fois, essaie quand même de te souvenir que ton lit est là-haut! Se moqua gentillement mon père.

-Désolée, fit-je.

Mon ventre grogna et je me suis dirigée vers la cuisine sans trop faire attention à mes parents. Machinalement, j'ai regardé vers l'arbre. Je pouvais voir des marques sur la branche où Tobias avait dormis, mais il n'était plus là. Ils étaient donc partis sans moi, probablement en pensant que c'était trop dangereux. J'ai alors été en colère contre eux. Derrière moi, mes parents retournèrent à leurs occupations. Ils ont aussi fini par comprendre que le matin, je préfère en général qu'on me laisse tranquille. En fait, je préfère quasiment toujours être seule quand je me réveille, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. En tout cas, je n'avais pas besoin de m'habiller, c'était déjà ça, non?

J'ai pris mon petit déjeuner comme un automate. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'avais presque l'impression d'avoir rêver. Soudain, je me suis souvenue : la blessure que je me suis faite en animorphe de loup, elle a disparu quand j'ai repris mon corps humain, mais il restait un peu de sang sur mon tee-shirt. J'ai foncé vers la panière de linge sale sous le regard étonné de ma mère et j'ai cherché le tee-shirt que je portais hier.

Il y avait bel et bien un peu de sang dessus.

Je l'ai remis sans un mot. Je crois que j'étais un peu sonnée, quelque part. Et en même temps, je me sentais trahie. Ils étaient partis sans moi! Comment avaient-ils pu me faire ça? J'étais sûr qu'ils étaient partis régler leur compte au Vysserk et aux autres, ça, je n'en doutais pas, mais je ne digérais pas le reste. Finalement, j'ai décider de chercher à les rejoindre, coute de coute!

Je suis montée à toute vitesse dans ma chambre. Le lit était un peu trop bien fait pour moi, mais ils avaient remis les pyjamas et les habits que je leur avait prêtés aux bons endroits. Donc, ils étaient sûrement partis en morphosant. Quand j'ai regardé dans mon coffre-fort, j'ai eu la demi-surprise d'y trouver le cube bleu. Évidemment, ils ne savaient pas précisément où je l'avais rangé. Et c'était probablement aussi une façon de dire qu'ils me faisaient confiance, sinon, ils auraient pu le trouver et le récupérer.

En effet, sans savoir pourquoi, je l'ai soulevé, et il y avait un mot dessous :

On t'en laisse la garde, ne laisse personne le voir, pas même tes parents, et me parle de tout ça à personne. Désolé d'avoir du te laisser, mais on ne pouvait pas t'embarquer là-dedans, c'est une mission suicide.

Signé : Les Animorphs.

Je suis restée sans réaction au début devant le mot. Finalement, j'ai tout remis en place et j'ai refermé le coffre. J'ai en revanche gardé le mot dans le short moulant qui constituait la partie basse de ma tenue d'animorphe.

Ils pensaient vraiment pouvoir se débarrasser de moi aussi facilement? Ils n'avaient rien vu! Je me suis précipitée dans le salon, où papa c'était assis sur mon lit de fortune.

-P'pa, je sort, OK?

-Si tôt? S'étonna-t-il. Et où vas-tu?

-Chez des amis!

-Bon, tu mange chez eux?

-Je pense!

-Qui est-ce?

-Des amis que tu ne connais pas! Lui lançais-je par-dessus mon épaule tandis que je partais déjà.

Oui, je sais, comme départ, c'est assez précipité, mais je n'avais pas de temps à perdre. Les Animorphs ne pouvaient pas rester toute leur vie ici, ils allaient probablement essayer une fois d'empêcher les Yirks de s'implanter ici et si ils échouaient, alors ils devraient quand même rentrer chez eux un jour ou l'autre. De mon côté, j'étais obligée de leur dire que je sortais, sinon ils se seraient inquiétés de mon absence au bout d'un moment.

Je suis descendue à toute allure dans la rue puis je me suis dirigée vers un coin désert, pas trop loin. En effet, j'avais hâte de morphoser, et pas qu'un peu! Pour les retrouver, qu'est-ce que je pouvais utiliser? Ils étaient probablement partis en rapaces, c'est le plus rapide pour atteindre le Partage et c'est le seul lieu à Contrôleur qu'ils connaissaient, et en plus, ils savaient comment l'atteindre par la voie des airs mais il n'y étaient jamais allés par la voie de la terre, ils en étaient juste revenus après une course-poursuite, et de nuit. Donc, je devais morphoser en faucon pèlerin.

J'ai trouvé un coin tranquille dans un endroit avec des arbres, des bancs, des gros buissons et tout. Un muret touchait cette zone de végétation et donnait une bonne vue sur la ville. En face de la rue, il y avait un ancien magasin, une vieille bâtisse et une maison aux volets fermés, donc en étant prudente en plus, je ne devrais croiser personne et ne pas me faire voir. J'ai mis tout ce qui n'était pas des vêtements d'animorphe dans un sac que j'avais pris à la hâte et je cachait le tout derrière un buissons. Sa sentait la pisse de chien par là, alors je l'ai mis à l'intérieur et accroché, comme ça on ne risquait pas de le trouver!

Après, je n'avais plus qu'à m'accroupir près du muret en m'assurant que j'étais un maximum cachée par les buissons, et j'ai commencé à morphoser à ma vitesse naturelle, c'est à dire très vite comparé aux autres, et encore, j'étais juste pressée et un peu en colère aussi, même si je les comprenais plus ou moins. Là aussi, je me concentrais sur mon image et je tentais de morphoser avec une certaine beauté, ça me permettait de me distraire un peu. Je n'ai pas pu voir le résultat étant donné que j'étais seule et sans miroir mais j'étais plutôt contente de mon idée. Ensuite, j'ai atterris sur le muret après quelques battements d'ailes et me suis servie du vide pour me laisser tomber simplement, puis j'ai utilisé mon élan pour reprendre de l'altitude. Ainsi, j'étais quand même à une bonne hauteur au-dessus de la ville, et le sentiment de liberté qui accompagne le vol chassa un instant le reste, comme le fait que ma ville était en danger par exemple.

Le local du Partage est, comme je l'ai déjà dit, au début du centre ville et je l'ai rejoins assez rapidement. Tant mieux d'ailleurs car si le faucon pèlerin est rapide en piqué, pour le reste notamment planer, il n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Dommage!

J'étais assez haut quand j'ai repérer le bâtiment qui m'intéressait, alors j'ai décidé de faire le piquer pour lequel ce rapace était si célèbre. J'ai pointé le bec vers ma cible, j'ai collé mes ailes contre mon corps et je suis partie, tel un missile. J'ai pris de la vitesse presque aussitôt et la seconde d'après, je filais tel une flèche vers l'immeuble. J'avais envie de hurler, parce que c'était vraiment grisant, génial et tout ce que vous voulez, mais voir le sol se précipiter à votre rencontre, c'est pas le top quoi! Je savais pourtant que j'étais capable de freiner à temps malgré ma vitesse, et c'est ce que j'ai fait : à 10 mètres de l'immeuble du Partage, j'ai ouvert en grand mes ailes et j'ai freiner brusquement. Ensuite, j'ai battu des ailes en mode « tranquille , je ne fait que me poser, ne faites pas attention à moi » et j'ai atterris sur le même bâtiment où j'avais acquis la mouche et l'araignée hier. Mais il n'y avait aucune ouverture sur ce côté, pas même une fenêtre légèrement entrouverte. J'ai eu beau faire le tour, c'était partout pareil. Il n'y avait aucune issue.

Bon ben j'avais pas trop le choix. J'ai vu une personne pressée passer dans une rue déserte que je survolait, alors j'ai fait tomber une jardinière de fleurs en équilibre précaire avec un minutage parfait, en l'orientant dans la bonne direction. Ce type n'a pas vu le coup venir je crois. Je me suis posée pas loin et j'ai vérifié grâce à mon ouïe d'oiseau si quelqu'un approchais. A priori, personne! J'ai donc commencé à démorphoser.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je démorphosais lentement. Sans doute parce que j'étais en même temps super occupée à guetter des bruits de pas et ça requerrait une grande attention de ma part, ce qui m'empêchait de morphoser quand même plutôt rapidement. Hélas, l'ouïe excellente du rapace laissa place à ma pauvre ouïe humaine, bien faible en comparaison, et à une vue classique. Bon sang, ce que c'est déprimant de redevenir humain des fois!

Malgré tout, en une minute, j'étais presque entièrement humaine, à par que j'étais toujours couverte de plumes, que mes bras étaient des ailes et que j'avais ma queue d'oiseau. C'est alors qu'elle est arrivée.

J'ignore ce qu'elle fichait là, et je n'avais pas envie de le savoir. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que j'aurais mille fois préféré qu'elle soit ailleurs. Il s'agissait de Liana, ma soeur, on est de fausses jumelles.

Elle, en me voyant, elle s'est arrêtée net et m'a regardé terminer la bouche ouverte. J'ai hésité seulement une seconde mais les plumes étaient déjà revenus un motif sur ma peau et j'étais de toute façon déjà assez démorphosée pour qu'elle me reconnaisse. Crotte! Une fois qu'il n'y eu plus que mes ailes et une queue de plumes d'oiseau chez moi, elle bégaya :

-Na... Nayla?

-Vraiment? Enchantée, je m'appelle Nayla aussi! Raillais-je, ne trouvant pas autre chose à répondre.

Ma soeur me regardait comme si j'étais un extraterrestre. Tu m'étonne, ce pouvoir est une technologie Andalite, alors évidemment...

-Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire?

-Moi? Rien du tout, pourquoi?

-Arrête de te fiche de moi! Tu est pieds nus en plus!

J'ai baissé les yeux : en effet, j'étais pieds nus. Zut, avec l'arrivée de Liana, j'avais complètement oublié!

-Et alors? J'ai juste laissé mes chaussures au parc par accident!

-Mais oui, prend-moi pour une idiote!

-Mais c'est ce que tu es! Lui souris-je, espiègle.

Là-dessus, je me baissais vers le type et le fouillais. Enfin, je trouvais son porte monnaie et pris tous les billets qu'il avait dedans, sans cependant les toucher directement avec les doigts. Ma soeur s'approcha et me demanda, incrédule :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous?

-Je lui pique son fric parce que je l'ai vu piquer cet argent à une nana dans la rue, mentis-je.

-C'est ça, et tu vas me faire croire que c'est toi qui l'a assommée aussi?

-Nan, là, c'était une jardinière qui ne tenais pas!

Elle parut sur le point de répliquer, puis elle vit les débris près de la tête du gars, et en levant la tête, elle aperçut un balcon rempli de plantes en pot, sauf à un endroit.

-OK, pour ça, je veux bien te croire, même si ça me paraît bizarre qu'elle soit tombée pile maintenant...

-Des fois, le hasard fais bien les choses! Répondis-je en fourrant l'argent dans une de mes poches.

-Mais pour le reste, je crois que tu te fiche de moi.

-Ben voyons!

Je l'ai contournée pour retourner dans la rue, mais elle m'a attrapé le bras au passage.

-Je veux que tu me dise ce qui s'est vraiment passé.

-Lâche-moi! Répliquais-je avec froideur en me dégageant.

D'habitude, on s'entend bien vous savez. Je pouvais aussi deviner qu'elle n'était pas un Contrôleur, sinon elle n'aurait pas réagit ainsi en me voyant démorphoser. Sauf que je n'avais pas le temps, ni envie, de tout lui raconter. Il fallait avant tout que je retrouve les autres, et vite! Mais Liana est une têtue, comme moi, et elle se mit à me suivre en marchant vite pour me rattraper.

-Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça!

Je n'ai pas répondu et je me suis mise à courir pour la distancer. Je savais que si j'arrivais à la semer, il y aurait peu de chances pour qu'elle me retrouve dans le centre ville bondé, et elle n'en parlerait à personne, d'abord parce qu'on ne la croirait pas et ensuite parce qu'elle a toujours dit qu'on réglais ce genre d'affaires entre nous, et je dois avouer que je suis tout à fait d'accord! Par contre, elle était capable d'aller raconter à nos parents que je trafiquais quelque chose de bizarre. Ça ne m'inquiétais pas, mais quand même...

Le problème, c'est que si on court à peu près à la même vitesse, Liana est plus endurante que moi. Mais aussi plus lente pour éviter les gens. Il n'y avait pas encore énormément de monde à ce niveau là mais ça me suffit pour prendre un peu d'avance. Dès que je ne la vis plus, j'entrais dans un magasin de fringues d'été et me cachais derrière les rayons. Je la vis passer en me cherchant, l'air pas contente de m'avoir perdue. J'eus un petit sourire avant de chercher ce que je voulais. Je trouvais rapidement parmi les vêtements ce que je cherchais. J'ai vite trouvé : une paire de tongues, histoire de ne pas être pieds nus parce que tous le monde me regardait bizarrement, et aussi une sorte de chemise pour fille, fine et avec des couleurs vives et des fleurs dessus, un truc qui faisait très plage. En général, il faut mettre quelque chose dessous, comme un tee-shirt blanc, parce que sinon c'est trop transparent, et en plus c'était une chemise à boutons. Heureusement, mon dessous était blanc parce que c'était la première chose que j'avais trouvée hier. J'ai acheté les deux avec l'argent de l'autre type – désolée pour lui mais ça le sauverais peut-être plus tard – et j'ai illico jeté l'étiquette et tout le bazar pour les mettre, tout en rangeant le reste de l'argent dans la poche de mon short. Avec un peu de chance, même si je devais morphoser, l'argent resterais, et il m'en restait aussi pas mal pour me faire plaisir... Eh oh, faut que je redescende sur terre moi! Ça ne se fait pas de piquer de l'argent comme ça, et en plus, si ça se trouve, le mec que j'avais assommé était un type bien! Ou alors c'était un Contrôleur, ou un gars pas sympa, et dans ce cas j'aurais moins de remords, mais je ne pouvais pas le savoir, donc ce n'était pas la peine de me torturer l'esprit avec ça. Et puis... J'avais de bonne motivations, non?

J'ai fais demi-tour dans la rue en cherchant Liana du regard. Heureusement, il semblerait qu'elle ne soit plus dans la rue. Je suis retournée vers le bâtiment du Partage et je suis entrée sans hésitation dedans. Après tout, il ne se méfieraient pas d'une humaine qui veut juste des renseignement, non? Après, il me suffisait de prétendre vouloir aller aux toilettes et le tour était joué!

Dans le hall, il y avait des panneau d'affichage avec les dates et horaires des sorties organisés dessus, ainsi que d'autres infos diverses. J'ai fait mine de les lire. Un jeune homme s'est alors approché de moi en souriant.

-Vous souhaitez rejoindre notre organisation?

-Peut-être... Répondis-je, évasive.

-Vous verrez, on s'amuse vraiment bien ici! S'exclama l'étudiant – je suppose qu'il l'était vu l'âge que je lui devinais. Et quand on devient membre actif, on passe vraiment à un niveau supérieur...

Il m'adressa un sourire mystérieux puis lança « Je vous laisse regarder, et n'hésitez pas si vous avec besoin d'un renseignement ». Je le regardais partir en essayant de cacher mon recul. Ainsi, ça devait être un Contrôleur lui! C'était probablement en devenant membre actif qu'on était infesté d'après ce qu'il avait dit... enfin, je n'étais pas là pour obtenir ce type de renseignement, ça, les autres pouvaient me le dire. Ce qu'il me fallait, c'était pouvoir espionner le bâtiment.

Soudain, une main se posa sur mon épaule et la serra. Je bondit en arrière en réprimant un cri de surprise.

-Ah... Liana?

-Eh ben cache ta joie! Cracha-t-elle, l'ai pas vraiment contente.

C'est pas vrai, elle a vraiment le chic pour venir quand il faut pas celle-là!

-Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir de cacher en lisant des affiches? Me demanda-t-elle avec un air suffisant. Au fait, où as-tu trouvé ces fringues et ces tongues?

-Je les ai achetées!

-Avec l'argent que t'a piqué?

-Ça va pas non?

-Alors tu l'a rendu à la nana qui c'était fait racketter.

-J'l'ai pas retrouvée, elle était déjà partie!

-Ben voyons!

-Crois moi si tu veux, j'm'en fou...

Et je m'en fichais vraiment, parce que là, j'avais d'autres problèmes, vous voyez? Déjà, il fallait que je me débarrasse de ma soeur, et rien que pour ça, j'étais dans le caca! Heureusement, j'avais une très bonne idée pour la semer. Je me suis approchée du garçon de tout à l'heure.

-Euh, s'il vous plaît?

-Oui? A-t-il fait. Ah, c'est vous! Alors, décidée?

-Pas encore, mais est-ce que vous pourriez m'indiquer les toilettes?

-Ah, ça... c'est par ici, m'indiqua-t-il, un peu surpris.

-Merci!

Je m'engageant dans le couloir qu'il m'avait indiqué. Au fond, une porte affichait le petit dessin des toilettes. Mais Liana, évidemment, me rattrapa.

-Tu ne pense tout de même pas que je vais laisser tomber?

-Non, je te connais assez bien pour le savoir! Mais laisse moi d'abord aller aux toilettes, je me retiens depuis tout à l'heure.

-Je vais surveiller ta porte! Fit-elle.

-Merci pour ta confiance!

-De rien.

Et elle s'adossa au mur en face des portes des cabines dès qu'on est entrées. Je choisis celle qui était la plus éloignée de l'entrée et fermais la porte à clé une fois à l'intérieur.

-Et grouille-toi! Lança Liana.

-Rêve toujours, je me dépêcherais certainement pas pour toi!

Mais au lieu de faire... euh, ce qu'on est sensé faire ici, j'ai enlevé mes tongues et ma chemise et je les ai accrochées sur la poignée de la porte. Ensuite, j'ai commencé à morphoser.

Je ne pouvais pas quitter les lieux en prédateur, volant ou non, car il se ferait trop remarquer. Le chat lui-même était trop repérable. Je n'avais aucune envie de morphoser en araignée, j'avais trop peur de cet animal pour être prête à l'idée d'en devenir une. Pour la mouche, en revanche, ça serait plus facile je pense. Enfin, j'espère!

Je me suis mise dans un coin des toilettes, parce que je n'avais vraiment aucune envie de tomber dans la cuvette! Les mouches, c'est petit et étant donné qu'on ne morphose pas de façon logique... Enfin bref, autant ne pas prendre de risque quoi! Ensuite, je me suis concentrée sur la mouche.

Je préfère passer les détails de la transformation, parce qu'à part pour le rétrécissement, tout était assez dégoûtant. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'avais morphosé en des bestioles sympas, plutôt proches de mon corps humain, enfin, dans les grandes lignes hein! Là, j'ai entendu mes os grincer et se liquéfier tandis qu'une carapace pas précisément belle a remplacé ma peau, et que... enfin, je vous l'ai dit, je préfère éviter les détails. Je peux juste vous dire que je me suis dépêchée parce que je savait ma soeur peu patiente, et puis morphoser était déjà assez dégoûtant. Rien qu'à cause de ça, j'ai bien du battre mon records personnel! Mes yeux ont soudain comme explosé, et ma vision s'est morcelée en pleins de petites facettes, et avec des couleurs bizarres. C'est pas vraiment pratique, je trouve. Et encore, si il n'y avait pas la... l'espèce de bouche de la mouche! En tout cas, quand je me suis retrouvée entièrement mouche, Liana tapait contre la porte. Je crois que les bruits de ma transformation l'avaient alerté, car elle criait un truc du style « Nayla, qu'est-ce que tu fabrique? » quand j'ai perdu mon ouïe humaine, et pour une fois, je préférais mes sens humains! L'odorat était pas mal lui, par contre, mieux que le mien – comme ça l'est souvent, sauf avec le faucon pèlerin. Et la mouche était très attirée par... les odeur de pipi et de caca. Oh, beurk! Ils avaient oublié de me parler de ce détail, les autres!

Par contre, voler en mouche, c'est très, très différent de l'oiseau, et c'est même mieux, c'est vous dire! Il fallait juste oublier un peu son apparence et les instincts de la mouche et après, c'était cool. J'avais même presque oublié Liana. Je l'ai entendue rentrer dans la cabine voisine. Devinant ce qu'elle allait faire, j'ai décollé.

Décollé en mouche, c'est vraiment incroyable. Vous voyez, la mouche fait 5 millimètres de hauteur, et en une seconde, elle se retrouve à un mètre au-dessus du sol! Bon, j'exagère peut-être un peu, comment savoir avec cette vision déformée de mouche? Il n'empêche que c'est quand même incroyable! Ensuite, j'ai foncé en avant et je suis passée par-dessous la porte.

Dément!

J'ai filé comme une balle à travers les toilettes, grisée, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne enfin une partie des vibrations que je recevais :

-Nayla? Où es-tu?

C'était Liana, et elle avait clairement l'air affolée. Je n'avais pas trop envie de la laisser s'inquiéter mais je n'avais pas non plus envie qu'elle rameute les autres alors je lui ai dit en parole mentale :

T'inquiète pas, rentre juste à la maison et attend-moi, je t'expliquerais.

Je crois qu'elle a dit « Hein? » et autre chose, mais je n'ai rien compris. Je suis sortie par la porte restée ouverte, et là, une petite brise m'a fait dévié. C'est que le genre de vent léger que vous percevez à peine paraît bien plus important pour une mouche! Mais je me suis malgré tout plus ou moins dirigée avec ma vision déformée et colorée de façon bizarre. Sauf que j'avais l'impression d'être passée dans un autre monde. Bon sang, comment ils faisaient les autres pour se satisfaire de ces sens? Heureusement que je n'avais pas tenté l'incruste en mouche, ça aurait été la cata!

Après ce qui m'a semblé une éternité d'errance, j'ai fini par m'habituer plus ou moins aux sens de la mouche. Ses instincts, eux, me posaient moins de problèmes, la mouche avait juste faim. Mais moi, j'avais pleins de problèmes à gérer en même temps alors sa faim – qui était aussi la mienne du coup – je m'en fichais un peu, vous voyez? J'ai pris un escalier et je suis entrée dans une pièce où je n'entendais aucune vibration. Parfait! Je me suis posée sur ce qui me semblait être le sol et j'ai commencé à démorphoser aussi vite que possible.

Les Contrôleurs doivent aller au Bassin Yirk tous les trois jours, et le Partage est un repère à Contrôleurs, donc logiquement, ils devaient avoir un passage dans le bâtiment, non? Le truc, c'était de le trouver, et ça c'était pas gagné. Et je devais aussi espérer que les autres y soient.

Dis-donc, je me rendais compte de ce que je faisais moi ou quoi? Je risquais ma peau là-dedans, mais je n'arrivais pas vraiment à mesurer le danger. J'ai alors revu la bataille de la veille et j'ai eu une soudaine envie de tout abandonner, mais au point où j'en étais... Nan!

Ah, j'oubliais de dire que je démorphosais à toute vitesse, pressée de retrouver mon corps et mes sens humains, et je me suis alors aperçut de quelque chose : je n'étais pas par terre, mais sur une table.

Ouah!

En grandissant, j'étais tombée, et mes bras et mes doigts n'étaient pas assez reformés pour me retenir. Je suis donc tombée lourdement à terre tout en continuant de démorphoser, mais bon, c'était pas si terrible. Dès que j'ai eu à nouveau des yeux humains, j'ai tourné la tête vers l'endroit d'où j'étais tombée.

Une chaise. OK, je me disais bien aussi, la chute n'avait pas été très grande!

Encore une dizaine de secondes et j'étais totalement humaine. Je me suis redressée et j'ai été voir le bureau qui se dressait là. Décidément, de cet endroit, je voyais surtout des bureaux et les couloirs! Mais il n'y avait que des papiers de gérance, et rien d'intéressant.

Bon, maintenant, il fallait que je décide quelle animorphe prendre. Mais alors que je me remettait en tête mes différentes animorphes – en excluant aussi sec l'araignée et la mouche – la porte de la pièce où j'étais s'est ouverte!

Comme quoi, quel que soit la situation, quand on risque sa vie, il faut vraiment toujours être prudent...


	8. Chapitre 8 : Le Problème

Chapitre 8 : Le Problème

C'était vraiment trop con. Comment présenter les choses sous un autre angle? J'avais réussi à semer mon infernale soeur et à m'infiltrer dans le bâtiment et je me faisait prendre juste parce que je n'avais pas su rester attentive! En plus, la possibilité que quelqu'un entre dans la pièce à un moment ou à un autre était forte! Mais démorphoser, surtout quand on était dans un corps de mouche, ça m'avait changé les idées, et j'avais d'autres trucs à penser, comme les autres qui m'avaient lâchés. OK, c'était pour me protéger apparemment, mais même! Je leur en voulais, et si ils croyaient que ça allait me décourager pour les retrouver et les aider à lutter – car c'était aussi ma ville qui était en danger maintenant – ils se mettaient le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'épaule!

La porte s'est ouverte donc, sur... le type au chat! C'est l'homme que j'avais vu en étant félin, et ça me faisait bizarre de le voir maintenant avec ma vision humaine. En plus, je ne sentais plus son odeur... vraiment bizarre.

-Que... qu'est-ce que vous fichez là? Me demanda-t-il, surpris.

OK, avec un peu de chance, ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas un Contrôleur, ou du moins pas encore. Un Contrôleur aurait probablement réagit plus rapidement, surtout en voyant ma tenue! Cette dernière fini aussi par attirer son attention.

-En fait, un membre du Partage nous a dit qu'il avait l'impression que parfois, des gens entraient dans une pièce rarement utilisée et qu'ils n'en ressortaient qu'après beaucoup de temps, et vu que je suis curieuse... ben... enfin voilà quoi. Je suis désolée d'être entrée ici sans autorisation.

Je trouvais ça pas mal comme mensonge, ça me permettait d'avoir des infos sur ce que je cherchais tout en vérifiant si le type était un Contrôleur ou non.

-Ah, ça! A fait l'homme. Oui, je vois. Ce n'est pas trop grave, mais évitez ça à l'avenir, ils sont assez à cran ici en ce moment, je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai même un rendez vous spécial dans la journée, vous savez? Enfin, je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie! Mais j'ai aussi remarqué ça. Ça se passe dans une pièce qui sert à mettre les chaises et les tables inutiles.

-Et où se trouve-t-elle?

-Vous voulez aller voir par vous-même? Me sourit-il. Eh bien elle est de l'autre côté du couloir, en sortant, vous prenez à droite et la dernière porte sera la bonne! Mais à votre place, j'éviterais de fureter comme ça, quelqu'un pourrait mal le prendre.

-Pourtant, vous me donnez les renseignements que je veux!

-Parce que je suis curieux aussi, me confia-t-il avec un clin d'oeil. Alors en échange, j'apprécierais que vous me dites ce que vous y avez trouver en revenant, je serais ici.

-D'accord, je n'y manquerais pas, merci! Au fait, une dernière chose : à quelle heure a lieu votre rendez-vous?

-A 18 heures, répondit-il sans y faire attention. Dépêchez vous, bientôt, plusieurs membres vont arrivez et vous ne pourrez plus fureter.

Décidément, il me plaisait ce type! Il était sympa avec le chat du coin et il avait un peu un comportement enfantin. Remarque, il devait avoir juste la trentaine!

-Et si je me fais prendre, puis-je avoir votre nom pour le citer en guise d'excuse? Ajoutais-je encore en venant d'y penser.

-Dites que c'est M. Joran qui vous envoie, mais vous pouvez tout aussi bien dire Jean, on est plutôt familiers ici! D'ailleurs, j'espère que vous nous rejoindrez, enfin, quand le problème qu'on a en ce moment sera réglé!

-J'y penserais, à tout à l'heure dans ce cas! Le saluais-je.

Enfin, je sorti de son bureau et fermais la porte derrière moi. Bon sang, quelle chance incroyable! Et je n'avais même pas reconnu la pièce en plus! En effet, le sang et les traces de mon combat contre Vysserk Trois avaient été enlevées. Et Jean – puisqu'ils sont familiers, je peux bien l'appeler comme ça aussi – avait fini par oublier ma tenue étrange. Mais ils comptaient probablement en faire un Contrôleur, et ça, je ne le souhaitais pas. Surtout que c'était à cause de moi qu'il allait le devenir! OK, il y était condamné de toute façon en entrant dans le Partage, mais même! Si je pouvais sauver ne serais-ce que lui, ça serait déjà bien, vous voyez? Parce que jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir fait quoi que se soit d'utile. En fait, je n'ai rien fait d'utile, à part mettre le Vysserk et les autres Contrôleurs sur leurs gardes! Mais ça, c'était aussi la faute des autres.

Je me suis retournée et j'ai scruté le couloir, histoire de ne pas refaire deux fois à la suite la même erreur. Ensuite, je suis allée chercher une pièce déserte et où personne ne risquerait d'entrer, à moins d'une grande malchance, et ce sur la pointe des pieds. Mais finalement, je me suis ravisée. Puisque je savais où était le lieu suspect d'être un passage, pourquoi ne pas y aller directement? Je suis donc allée vers le bout du couloir dans la direction indiquée par Jean, et j'ouvris prudemment la porte.

Personne.

J'y entrais mais hésitait avant de refermer la porte. Si je le faisait, je n'y verrais plus rien. Et puis, où était le mécanisme qui permettait d'entrer? J'ai regardé les chaises et les tables empilées, cherchant quelque chose qui sortait de l'ordinaire dans tout ça. Finalement, j'ai trouvé : à gauche de l'entrée, dissimulées entre la table et les chaises empilées dessus, le pied d'une chaise semblait sortir du mur, et même si elle était plutôt difficile à voir, elle était facile d'accès. J'hésitais encore plusieurs secondes avant de descendre la poignée, mais finalement, je l'ai fait et j'ai refermé en même temps la porte sur moi, au moment où il me semblait entendre des gens venir par ici. Il m'avait aussi semblé entendre des cris vaguement familiers, mais avec un peu de chance, ce n'était qu'une impression.

A peine avais-je lâché la poignée que je remarquais un courant d'air froid anormal. Je me suis retournée et me suis aussitôt figée : là, en face de moi, le mur avait disparu! Ainsi que toutes les chaises et les tables qui y étaient adossées! Et au loin, il me semblait entendre des cris.

Au début, je suis restée comme paralysée mais le souvenir des bruits de pas me firent bouger, car je préférais éviter d'être surprise ici! Je pénétrais donc dans l'ouverture qui passait dans le béton, puis le béton se transforma en rocher. Il valait mieux regarder où on mettait les pieds par ici, et il faisait assez froid. Les néons me donnaient aussi un peu mal à la tête, mais tout ça, ne c'était rien comparé aux cris. Oui, j'ai bien dit des cris. Plus je descendais et mieux je les entendais : des cris de désespoir, de supplication. Des cris à fendre l'âme, à faire pleurer. Des cris, aussi, qui me donnaient une très grosse envie de devenir violente. Maintenant, vous devez plus ou moins réussir à les imaginer.

Au début, je ne les comprenait pas, mais très vite, j'ai deviné les mots, les appels au secours qui tournaient tous dans le même sens : « Aidez-moi! », « Par pitié! » « Au secours! » ou encore « Je vous en prie, libérez-moi! ». Derrière tout ça, il y avait aussi des gémissements, comme un fond sonore à peine perceptible, et aussi quelques bruits de machines et de discution, mais les cris dominaient largement.

Quelque chose me disait que je n'allais pas aimer ce que j'allais découvrir.

Enfin, après un virage, je vis de la lumière. Je m'arrêtais net en prenant conscience de mon apparence. J'étais humaine! Et en tenue d'animorphe en plus! Mince, mince et mince! J'aurais quand même pu y penser plus tôt! Mais je n'avais aucune envie de morphoser maintenant, c'était trop risqué en plus. Il valait mieux que j'avance et que je trouve une cachette pour morphoser, en évitant de me faire repérer. Alors j'ai fais quelques pas en avant.

Je me suis re-arrêtée aussitôt.

Devant moi s'étendait un immense complexe sous-terrain. Et quand je dis immense, ça veut dire immense! Ça faisait bien 5 terrains de foot minimum! Tout ça devait s'étendre sous tous le centre-ville, voir plus. Il y avait de nombreux bâtiment et pas mal d'activité. En effet, tout n'était pas terminé, loin de là! Maintenant, je comprenais mieux le Contrôleur lorsqu'il avait parlé avec Vysserk Trois.

Au milieu de tout ça s'étendait un lac. Un grand lac à l'eau grise et épaisse, même vu d'ici. Un horrible manège s'effectuait autour : des créatures que je n'avais jamais vues plongeaient presque avec douceur – concept étrange vu leur taille et leur peau couverte de lames – la tête des gens dans le bassin, puis ils traînaient les hommes et femmes – et même des enfants! – qui se débattaient vers des cages. Ensuite, le procéder inverse se faisait : on saisissait les gens et on leur plongeait la tête dans le bassin avant de les lâcher. Mais tous les humains n'étaient pas dans des cages, et il n'y avait pas que les hachoirs à pattes (comment les nommer autrement) comme extraterrestres ici, mais aussi des espèces de vers géant. Géant, et pas jolis du tout, et l'envie me passa rapidement de les détailler mais, heureusement, il y en avait peu.

Soudain, j'avais envie de partir en courant. Comment retrouver les Animorphs ici? Et avaient-ils déjà mené leur combat? Je ne pense pas, mais comment pouvais-je le savoir au juste?

Si j'étais restée là une minute de plus, j'aurais été repérer, mais heureusement, des bruits de pas derrière moi ne firent bouger. Je n'avais donc plus qu'une option : aller tout droit. Alors j'ai couru me cacher, avec ma façon à moi de courir : sur la pointe des pieds. Je vous assure que c'est plus discret – enfin, quand on sait un minimum faire quand même – et c'est aussi légèrement plus rapide. Ensuite, je me suis cachée derrière plusieurs caisses et j'ai réfléchis à l'animal à adopter.

Une araignée? Non, sûrement pas ici! En plus, même si elle ne se ferait sûrement pas repérer, j'en avais toujours la trouille, et puis elle pouvait se faire écraser. En plus, c'était une animorphe nouvelle, donc à éviter.

La mouche? Impossible de savoir quoi que se soit dans ce corps, je n'y étais pas assez habituée! Et c'était pareil que pour l'araignée, la mouche est trop vulnérable.

Le faucon pèlerin? Trop repérable, et puis, ça devait être infernal de prendre de l'altitude ici, alors qu'on était sous terre!

Le chat? C'était une hypothèse très tentante. Le chat est assez petit pour se glisser dans pas mal d'endroits. Il est aussi vif et a d'excellents sens. En plus, en cas de besoin, il peut mordre et griffer. Un très bon choix vu mes moyens. A retenir.

Un loup? Son odorat ne me servirait pas dans ce monde rempli d'odeurs qu'il ne connait pas, et son truc, c'est plutôt l'endurance. Et puis il est trop gros...

Le lynx? J'avais assez envie de le tenter, surtout parce que je n'avait jamais essayé de morphoser en lynx. Il était de même taille que le loup, mais les deux n'étaient pas si gros que ça. Le lynx sait être discret, il est aussi rapide et se défendra mieux qu'un chat et aussi bien qu'un loup.

Bon, alors quoi, chat ou lynx? J'avais déjà morphoser en chat, c'était un avantage. Mais le lynx serait mieux pour se défendre en cas de problème et j'avais beau être rapide pour morphoser et démorphoser, en pleine bataille, ça serait toujours trop lent!

Une seconde, qui a dit que je cherchais la bagarre? Mon but, au contraire, était juste de chercher les autres. Avec une animorphe de chat, je pourrais repérer les animaux qui n'ont rien à faire ici, je serais aussi plus discrète. Donc, c'est décidé!

Je commençais à me concentré sur la chatte tigrée que j'avais acquise lorsque les personnes qui me précédaient son entrées dans le Bassin Yirk. Il s'agissait du jeune qui m'avait renseigné et d'un autre Contrôleur, et tout deux faisaient avancer de force une adolescente : Liana!

Je me suis aussitôt figée, trop surprise pour réagir. Que fichait Liana ici? Et pourquoi la poussaient-ils? Elle n'avait rien pu voir! Ou alors avait-elle surpris une discution qu'elle n'aurait pas entendre? Et... ce n'était peut-être pas elle, si? Si, c'était bien elle. Je la connaissais trop bien, impossible de me tromper!

Et il était hors de question de la laisser se faire transformer en Contrôleur!

Mais que faire? J'étais dans un nid à Contrôleur et si j'attaquais, j'allais me faire griller en dix secondes, deux minutes si les types n'étaient pas armés et que j'avais de la chance! Parce que les renforts, dans le coin, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait côté Yirks, surtout que les hachoirs à patte devaient être de bons combattants. Et mes renforts à moi? Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'ils soient là! Mais je devais faire quelque chose.

Cette fois, je n'avait plus à douter : je commençais à morphoser en lynx, et je morphosais vite! J'ai aussitôt commencé à rapetissé. C'est toujours étrange de rétrécir parce qu'on a l'impression de tomber mais pourtant, nos pieds touchent le sol. De la fourrure a recouvert ma peau, mes oreilles se sont déplacées, ma dentition s'est modifiée. Une queue – très courte, la queue – et apparue et mon crâne a changé de forme tandis que des articulations changeaient. Mes doigts ont disparus et les coussinets du lynx sont apparus tandis que je sentais mes griffes apparaitre, cachées. Mes organes internes changeaient de place et de taille et je suis tombée à quatre pattes. Alors, enfin, les sens du félin ont remplacé les miens et l'instinct du lynx a fait son apparition.

Je ne m'en suis pas vraiment rendue compte jusqu'à maintenant, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de chance avec la maîtrise des instincts de l'animal. La première fois, évidemment, j'ai complètement oublié qui j'étais. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement? Après, la situation était en général trop tendue pour que je me laisse submerger par les nouveaux instincts, et à chaque fois, c'étaient ceux d'un prédateur, donc avec des points communs, sauf la mouche, mais ses instincts n'étaient pas assez fort pour me poser des problèmes longtemps. Avec le lynx, ce fut différent.

Le lynx n'a pas des instincts vraiment différents du chat ou du loup non plus. Il ne possédait pas plus la faim dévorante de la mouche, et ça m'aurait étonnée. Non, il se retrouvait dans le même cas que quand j'ai morphosé pour la première fois : il était dans un lieu inconnu! Un endroit qui n'était pas son territoire, donc un lieu dangereux, avec une tonne de choses nouvelles, qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, et des odeurs étranges partout! Il y avait du monde aussi, beaucoup de monde! Les lynx n'ont pas d'ennemis dans la nature, à part les autres lynx et surtout les loups. Le seul animal qu'ils craignent plus, ce sont les humains, et dans cet endroit, il y en avait plein! Ainsi que d'autre créatures que l'esprit du lynx de connaissait pas, mais qui étaient sûrement dangereuses.

Y'a pas à dire, des sens de lynx, ça permet de savoir tant de choses qu'à côté, l'être humain paraît vraiment aveugle, sourd et tout ce que vous voulez! Ainsi que lent et faible avec!

Je me suis glissée entre deux caisses avec une grâce et une aisance interdite aux humains, et je l'ai vue : Liana qui hurlait et se débattait. C'est ce qui m'a ramenée à la réalité. Je me suis souvenue que j'étais Nayla, une pauvre gamine en animorphe dans un lieu que je ne connaissais pas, où j'étais seule contre tous.

Des fois, je me trouve vraiment suicidaire!

Je me suis forcée à rester cachée. Attaquer sans réfléchir n'était pas la bonne solution, et ça m'étonnait vraiment d'être assez lucide pour m'en rendre compte, parce qu'une seule envie m'obsédait : les faire lâcher Liana, et ne surtout pas les laisser s'approcher du bassin! Alors, j'ai pris la peine d'écouter ce qu'elle criait :

-Lâchez moi sales c...! Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Lâchez-moi!

C'était du Liana tout craché : elle avait peur, je le sentais, et la peur augmentais sa colère. Elle ne comprenait apparemment pas ce qu'elle fichait là, et moi non plus, mais pour l'heure, j'avais d'autres préoccupations. Je me suis glissée entre les caisses pour les suivre, m'arrangeant pour toujours rester invisible et évitant les humains que, de toute façon, je repérais facilement. Je pris même de l'avance et pendant ce temps, je ne cessais d'envoyer des appels mentaux à des humains en particulier.

Jake, Cassie, Marco, Tobias, Ax, Rachel? Par pitié, si l'un de vous m'entend, répondez! C'est Nayla!

Ils avançaient toujours. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à 50 mètres du bassin! 40! 30! Alors, il se produit deux choses que je bénie : d'abord, des Contrôleurs irent à la rencontre des autres types pour savoir ce qui se passait, et je compris pourquoi ils avaient amené Liana ici :

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?

-Cette gamine cherchait sa soeur, et on a pas pu l'empêcher d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Or, elle a été dans la pièce où se trouvait Vysserk Trois dans son corps d'andalite. On a pas d'autre choix que de la faire infester.

Eh ben ils pouvaient toujours rêver pour y arriver, moi présente!

Ah, j'en oubliais presque l'autre événement important, c'est que juste après ça, j'ai entendu :

Nayla? Où es-tu? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici?

Je crois que c'était Jake.

Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt! Vous êtes où?

Planqués dans un bâtiment, tous en animorphe de combat, prêts à tout casser, pourquoi?

Je pense d'ailleurs que faire ça ici sera moins suicidaire que chez nous, ils ont moins de personnes et de matos! Ajouta Marco. Et c'est plus petit.

Mais j'avais retenu l'essentiel.

Vous êtes prêts à tout casser? Ben faites-le, vite!

Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui se passe? S'inquiéta Cassie, qui avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ils ont pris ma soeur, ils veulent en faire un Contrôleur!

Ta... soeur? A fait Rachel. Je ne savais pas que tu en avais une.

Peu importe, tu nous expliquera plus tard! Intervint Jake. Tous le monde est prêt?

Paré à mourir, capitaine! A fait Marco, évidemment, qui d'autre?

Une seconde! Nayla, en quoi es-tu morphosée?

En lynx, t'inquiète!

Et eux aussi avaient des trucs à me raconter. Je crois que, de toute façon, vu qu'ils avaient laissés le cube bleu chez moi, ils seraient revenus le prendre, mais tout de même!

Comment ça t'inquiète? Je te signale qu'un lynx ne pèse pas grand chose face à un Hork-Bajir!

Hork-Bajir? Gné?

C'est quoi ça? Les hachoirs à pattes?

Tiens, elle les a appelé pareil que Marco! Ricana Rachel. Ça doit être un signe.

Quoi qu'il en soit, évite de te mêler au combat, contente-toi de faire sortir ta soeur, on s'occupe du reste! Et arrange-toi pour qu'elle ne comprenne pas qui tu es!

Alors là, trop tard, déjà qu'elle m'avait vu finir de démorphoser! Et je lui avait même parlé par parole mentale quand j'étais devenue mouche donc bon... Mais j'étais prête!

J'ai reporté mon attention sur ceux qui tenaient ma soeur et... horreur! Ils s'étaient écartés des deux autres pour s'approcher du bassin! J'étais là à regarder, comme une statue, une statue débile, les Contrôleurs amener Liana vers la jetée... Mais ils l'ont contournée et se sont mis à faire le tour. Au début, je n'ai pas compris, et puis en regardant la jetée...

Pigé, c'était la jetée qui permettait aux Yirks de réintégrer leur hôte, donc ils devaient faire le tour. Et je ferais mieux de les suivre si je voulais être prête! Sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas allés de mon côté et ça serait difficile de les rejoindre. Que faire?

C'est parti!

J'en avais presque oublié les Animorphs. Ils apparurent soudain, faisant exploser la porte du hangar derrière lequel je venais de passer!

Note pour plus tard : me concentrer efficacement sur TOUS mes sens, histoire d'éviter ce genre de surprise.

Le même zoo étrange que la dernière fois est sorti et ils se sont tous précipité vers les humains et Hork-Bajirs les plus proches. Je me suis alors rendue compte que vue d'ici, le complexe paraissait moins grand que quand j'étais sur l'escalier.

Mais quand est-ce que je vais arrêter de remarquer ce genre de truc débile dans des situations où je ferais mieux d'avoir les quatre pattes sur terre?

Je n'ai pas perdu mon temps à regarder le combat, il fallait que je sauve ma soeur! J'ai filé à la poursuite des deux types qui la tenaient, passant à découvert sans réfléchir. Un Contrôleur tenta bien de m'arrêter mais quelques coups de griffes et un bout coup de pattes le dissuadèrent.

Là-bas, au bord du bassin, les deux hommes se pressaient. J'ai repris ma course, et l'un d'eux a fini par remarquer que je filais vers eux à toute vitesse. Plus que dix mètres, cinq...

L'étudiant a sorti un lance-rayons Dracon!

-Shhhh!

Je lui ai sauté dessus en feulant, en colère et surtout un brin apeurée aussi. Je l'ai désarmé puis un bon coup de dents bien placé dans la jambe l'a fait tombé. Le deuxième mec n'avait apparemment pas d'arme car il s'est mis à courir dès que je me suis tournée vers lui.

Ah non, il ne fuirait certainement pas!

Je l'ai rattrapé très vite. Quoi, vous doutez qu'un lynx, de la taille d'un gros, très gros chat, puisse rattraper facilement un être humain qui cours? Ça ne l'est pas autant que ça, vous savez, si on prend en compte le fait qu'un simple chat va aussi vite que le plus rapide – j'ai bien dit le plus rapide – des athlètes humain!

Lui aussi a eu droit à son p'tit 10 secondes de massacre, mais j'ai du le laisser après parce que d'autres Contrôleurs approchaient. Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux à être armée, probablement parce que le complexe n'était pas prêt, qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à ça malgré notre combat de la veille, ou pour d'autre raisons. Quoi qu'il en soit, ça faisait quand même trop pour moi toute seule, même en étant lynx!

J'oubliais : il y avait également un Hork-Bajir parmi eux.

Va-t'en Liana!

Ma soeur était restée plantée là où les deux type l'avaient lâchée, trop surprise pour réagir. Ma parole mentale la fit sursauter et elle me regarda tandis que mon prénom se formait sur ses lèvres.

Ne parle pas, fuis, c'est tout! Vite!

Mais c'était trop tard : les Contrôleurs étaient sur nous. J'ai bondit sur l'arme la plus proche et je l'ai balancée dans le bassin puis j'ai couvert de griffures les bras qui s'offraient à moi, et toutes les autres parties du corps qui passaient à proximité. Bientôt, je devins juste un tourbillon de griffes et de crocs qui frappaient dans tous les sens. Les Contrôleurs ne pouvaient ainsi pas utiliser leurs lance-rayons Dracon à cause du risque de toucher un des leurs mais ils étaient trop nombreux pour moi.

Ils étaient partout! Devant, derrière, sur les côtés, au-dessus et... nan, pas au-dessous, quand même!

J'étais une boule de fourrure insaisissable. J'entendais des cris quand je mordais, des jurons aussi. Mais il y avait toujours autant de mains prêtes à me saisir. Et puis...

Je me suis retrouvée face à un Hork-Bajir.

Il n'y en avait pas énormément comparé aux humains, et puis la plupart étaient occupés avec Jake et les autres mais celui-là, non, il avait fallut qu'il vienne par ici! Je me suis préparée à attaquer lorsque son bras à bougé. Très vite. Trop vite. J'ai voulu esquiver.

Aaaaaah!

Nayla? Nayla, qu'est-ce qu'ils y a?


	9. Chapitre 9 : Le Défi

Chapitre 9 : Le Défi

Nayla? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller, j'ai juste été blessée...

Mais juste était un mot un peu léger pour décrire comment la lame du Hork-Bajir m'avait entaillé l'épaule. C'était encore pire que quand j'avais été loup... et plus douloureux aussi! Heureusement que j'étais dans le corps d'un animal sauvage habitué aux blessures et aux batailles, sinon je ne me serais même pas préoccupée du prochain coup!

Le Hork-Bajir a levé son bras, prêt à me frapper à nouveau, mais j'étais prête cette fois. J'ai bondit au cou et j'ai mordu de toutes mes forces. Le lynx tue ses proies comme ça, il sait d'instinct où mordre, et moi, j'espérais que cette bestiole aurait ce point commun avec les bestioles d'ici!

Manque de bol, j'avais oublié de prendre en compte un point qui a son importance : la peau de la bestiole en question. Mes crocs se sont enfoncés, mais pas autant que je l'aurais espéré et le Hork-Bajir en a profité pour me frapper dans le dos, mais heureusement pas très fort car il était déséquilibré et je le gênais.

Aaaaïe! Co...!

Oh ça va, j'avais bien le droit de jurer vu la situation, vous ne trouvez pas? En tout cas, j'ai lâché ma prise et j'ai fait un bon sur le côté. J'ai décidé de laisser le lynx faire, car cette bestiole avait beau avoir été élevée en captivité, du moins la vraie, elle avait quand même plus d'expérience que moi en matière de combat! Mais juste avant, j'ai pu voir Liana qui avait réussi à se cacher et qui avait manqué de se lever en me voyant blessée.

Reste cachée! Lui ordonnais-je. T'inquiète, je maîtrise.

Et je suis repartie à l'assaut, avec la colère du lynx, la mienne, et aussi notre peur à tous les deux. Je peux dire que les humains Contrôleur comme le Hork-Bajir Contrôleur ont souffert! Mais il y en avait toujours plus et ils étaient de plus en plus à être armée. Heureusement, la mêlée était trop confuse pour qu'ils puissent tirer, mais parfois, l'un d'eux essayait quand même.

Sauf que j'étais dans le corps d'un lynx. Un lynx est très rapide et attentif, et j'ai pu éviter les tirs. Enfin, presque tous.

Aaah!

Un rayon m'avait frôlé le flanc et ça faisait déjà mal! Mais les autres ne se souciaient plus de mes propres cris parce qu'eux aussi se faisaient blesser, et pas qu'un peu! Je vis alors un grizzly couvert de blessure revenir à la charge tout neuf quelques minutes plus tard.

Je devrais faire ça moi aussi : me cacher, démorphoser et remorphoser tout de suite. Mais je ne pouvais pas parce qu'il n'y avait aucun Animorphs de mon côté. J'étais seule. Seule contre beaucoup trop de monde pour un lynx blessé et épuisé! Et puis... ça faisait combien de temps que j'étais en animorphe?

Mais le Hork-Bajir était vraiment un adversaire dangereux pour moi. Un peu trop dangereux. Le nombre de combattants me protégeait pour l'instant mais ça ne durait pas. Alors j'ai appelé à la rescousse l'Animorph qui était le plus près de moi et qui venait de se débarrasser d'un autre Hork-Bajir, à savoir Ax.

Axos! Tu peux t'occuper de ce Hork-Bajir pour moi s'il te plaît? Le lynx ne peut pas s'en occuper seul, les humains suffisent bien!

D'accord.

Et Ax s'en est occupé. En quelques coups de queue fulgurants, le Hork-Bajir s'enfuyait. Mais j'étais épuisée, j'avais trop combattu. Je devais me reposer, vraiment!

Je reviens, il faut que je démorphose! Annonçai-je en dirigeant mes pensées uniquement vers les Animorphs.

Pas de problème, on te couvre! Me lança Rachel.

J'ai donc bondit hors de portée des attaques humaines. Mais ça leur permettait aussi de me tirer dessus avec les lance-rayons Dracon. Heureusement, plusieurs animaux s'attaquèrent alors au groupe pour me permettre de m'enfuir. J'abandonnais donc le combat avec une très mauvaise impression.

Je me suis cachée derrière une sorte de hangar-entrepôt. J'étais épuisée, blessée, et le lynx n'avait qu'une seule envie : sortir d'ici. Moi aussi, mais je ne voyais pas vraiment d'issue : ils étaient tellement nombreux! Ici et là, j'entendais des coups de... feu? Non, ça venait plutôt des lances-rayons Dracon. Je me suis assurée, avec mes sens félins, que personne ne venait vers moi, et j'ai commencé à démorphoser.

Il y a un truc que je ne vous ai pas dit à propos de ça. OK, je démorphose naturellement plus vite que les autres mais quand je le fais volontairement très vite, c'est épuisant, et pas qu'un peu. Surtout quand on viens de livrer un combat acharné avant et qu'on s'apprête à y retourner! Là, on était comme qui dirait découragés. Il y avait tant de monde! Il fallait sortir, mais les Animorphs c'étaient disséminés ici et là autour du Bassin. Alors que je démorphosais, Tobias passa en flèche près de moi. Je lui lançais :

Il faut qu'on se rassemble et qu'on parte!

Je sais, mais on a été séparé au début et on a du mal à se rassembler. Expliqua Tobias. Et certains s'acharnent à vouloir libérer les humains et Hork-Bajirs.

Je les comprenais, mais je ne put rien ajouter car la parole mentale cessa alors de fonctionner. Je fis un signe d'encouragement au faucon qui reparti survoler la bataille tandis que je finissais de redevenir humaine. J'étais épuisée et je me sentais un peu faible, mais je n'étais plus blessée, c'est déjà ça. Mais j'étais inquiète à l'idée de remorphoser : mon loup comme mon lynx étaient puissants contre des humains, mais ils ne valaient pas grand chose face aux hachoirs à pattes, et l'endurance manquait même au loup de combattre tant sans pause. Mais avais-je choix? Je jetais un coup d'oeil à la bataille.

Liana était toujours cachée, enfin j'espère, car je ne la voyais plus. Les autres se battaient avec acharnement et ils avaient forcé plusieurs cages. Ils commençaient à se regrouper pour fuir, et ce Bassin devait être plus petit que l'autre car ils dominaient à peu près, sauf que les humains Contrôleurs armés savaient où diriger leur tirs, et ils se faisaient plus sûrs d'eux. Si ça continuait comme ça, les Animorphs et les hôtes libérés seraient encerclés avant qu'ils aient pu fuir! Je devais les aider!

Mais... je sais que c'est lâche, mais j'avais aussi envie de trouver Liana et de profiter de la diversion pour partir. C'était égoïste, mais...

Mais il était hors de question que je fasse une chose pareille. J'allais les aider! Mais je devais d'abord trouver le moyen d'être efficace. Alors, j'ai eu une idée.

Je vous préviens tout de suite, c'était une idée pas mal suicidaire sur les bords, même franchement risquée, mais au point où on en était... En fait, il y avait pas trop loin de moi un Hork-Bajir dans les pommes, autrement dit une excellente animorphe de combat, et vu que l'attention des Contrôleurs était tournée vers les Animorphs, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'hésitais! Sauf que mon côté humain reprenait le dessus. Ça veut dire que j'avais soudain trop la trouille que quelqu'un se tourne vers moi pour tenter.

Dans la seconde qui a suivit, je me suis sentie idiote : d'abord, il faudrait vraiment une grande malchance pour que les quelques dizaines d'humains et autres extraterrestres occupés avec leurs résistants s'occupent de regarder vers moi, ensuite, il fallait vraiment réagir ou il n'y aurait pas que Liana qui risquait sa liberté. Il serait même question de vie.

Je me suis approchée en me baissant du hachoir à pattes. Heureusement, j'ai eu la bonne idée d'agir sans réfléchir, sinon je serais probablement restée pendant plusieurs secondes à observer ses lames et en me demandant si il était bel et bien dans les pommes. En vitesse, je l'ai acquis sans que personne ne me regarde, puis je suis retournée me planquer.

Je suis alors tombée nez à nez avec Liana.

-Bon sang, tu m'as fais peur! Chuchotais-je.

-Tu peux parler! A-t-elle répliqué, mais au ton de sa voix, je devinais qu'elle était contente de me revoir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

Ma soeur me regarda de travers.

-Comment ça qu'est-ce que je fais là? Et toi alors? Et qu'est-ce que... enfin...

Devant son manque de mots pour formuler ses questions, elle se contenta de lancer :

-Toi, t'auras des trucs à me dire quand on sera sorties!

Si on sors! Enfin, j'étais pessimiste là, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'on ne sorte pas, non? Après tout, les Animorphs se sont déjà sorti de ce type de situation!

-Ouais, super, en attendant, essaye de te rapprocher des animaux là-bas et prépare-toi à nous rejoindre pour t'enfuir, mais reste cachée tant qu'on sera au milieu, y'a que si on s'approche des escaliers que tu pourras nous rejoindre, compris?

Liana me regarda avec de grands yeux surpris.

-Attends, le zoo là-bas... c'est des amis à toi?

-Exact. Maintenant, trouve-toi une autre planque, je vais les rejoindre!

Elle plissa les yeux.

-Comme ça?

-Bien sûr que non! Mais je t'en prie, regarde pas et va-t-en, j'ai vraiment pas le temps de t'expliquer!

Miracle, grâce à la situation pas des plus reluisantes, ma soeur obéit avec une docilité étonnante pour elle. Dès que je ne la vis plus, je me concentrais sur le Hork-Bajir.

J'en avait acquis des animorphes en deux jours!

Je voyais mes amis se faire regrouper tandis que les lance-rayons Dracon se faisait menaçants, les humains et Hork-Bajirs libérés se rassemblaient autour des Animorphs. Quand à moi, je commençais à morphoser à toute vitesse, et quand je dis ça, c'est que c'était vrai! Grâce à Liana et à l'acquisition d'un nouvel ADN, j'avais eu le temps de me reposer un peu mais morphoser à cette vitesse fut assez fatiguant, surtout que c'était aussi la première fois. Et, fait extraordinaire, alors que je morphosais en extraterrestre, je ne fit pratiquement pas attention aux détails de la transformation. Je savais juste que des lames apparaissaient un peu partout, aux coudes, à la... queue, que ma peau changeait, que je grandissais et tout, mais je n'y prêtait qu'un intérêt limité.

Très limité.

En dix secondes, vingt au grand maximum, j'étais un Hork-Bajir à la vue assez bonne, avec une ouïe excellente même si elle ne valait pas celle des félins que j'avais été, et un odorat pas trop mal bien que moins bien que celui du chat. Je fonçais aussitôt. Ou plutôt, j'ai sauté par-dessus la caisse, et j'ai aussitôt compris que ces bestioles, extraterrestres ou pas, savaient sauter. Ensuite, je l'ai jouée tactique et j'ai fait style que je rejoignait les autres, pour mieux les poignarder par derrière. Malin, non? Et puis, même si l'un d'eux me voyait, jamais acquis l'ADN de l'un des leurs, alors tout devrait bien se passer... normalement.

Il était grand temps que j'arrive, car les autres étaient pratiquement encerclés maintenant. On lisait sur les visages des humains Contrôleurs qu'ils voyaient la fin proche, et aussi autre chose.

Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi ils ont l'air si content de vous tenir, enfin, de croire être sur le point de vous capturer? On dirait que Noël et leur anniversaire son tombés en même temps!

Je suppose qu'ils sont content parce qu'ils pensent que le Vysserk les félicitera autrement que par des mots si jamais ils réussissent à nous avoir, et c'est normal vu les dégâts qu'on leur a infligés depuis le début!

Ah, je me disais bien aussi...

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, enfin, de mon côté, tandis que je réfléchissais à la situation et à un plan un peu meilleur. Plusieurs idées me vinrent alors, qui me permettraient de tenir mon rôle assez longtemps. Il n'y avait plus qu'à essayer! Mais alors que j'allais exécuter la première phase...

Une seconde! Nayla est pas avec nous! Remarqua soudain Jake. Où es-tu?

Ah oui, j'ai oublié de vous le dire! Tobias, où es-tu là?

Caché à l'écart, je pense morphoser bientôt.

Bonne idée, mais est-ce que tu pourrais attendre un peu avant d'intervenir?

Pourquoi? Tu as prévu quelque chose?

En effet, et si ça marche, je devrais les distraire assez longtemps pour qu'on puisse reprendre la lutte et s'enfuir!

Ah, et c'est quoi ton plan?

Pas le temps de vous expliquer, vous verrez! Il faut vraiment agir là! Bonne chance!

En effet, un des Contrôleurs avait commencé à parler de façon des plus inquiétantes, même si je n'avais pas trop saisit ses propos, trop occupée que j'étais à communiquer avec les autres et à préparer mon assaut. Mais je n'osais pas, alors je m'imaginais que Liana devienne un Contrôleur. Ce fut un excellent stimulant. Soudain, ce fut comme si je perdais totalement le contrôle de mon corps : je me mis à faire des gestes désordonnés mais, mine de rien, je blessait presque tout ceux qui m'entouraient au passage. Tous les Contrôleurs se tournèrent vers moi, armes levées. Je fis encore plusieurs dégâts avant que les Yirks dans leur hôte réagissent à cette attaque étrange : elle était totalement désordonnée mais portait des fruits rapides. Deux Hork-Bajirs s'avancèrent alors pour me saisir et, à ma grande surprise, ils tombèrent à merveille dans le panneau.

Un humain Contrôleur, une femme même, s'approcha de moi, l'air très en colère.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre le contrôle de ton hôte! Nous avons peut-être l'occasion de coincer les résistants andalites qui gênent Vysserk Trois depuis tout ce temps!

-Dé... harf! Désolé! Répondis-je, car j'avais pris note que les Hork-Bajir parlaient un mélange de leur langue et de celle des humains, et j'avais aussi retenu les différents bruits qu'ils faisaient pendant le combat, lors d'un effort ou lorsqu'ils ont récolté une blessure particulièrement douloureuse par exemple.

Je diminuais mes tremblements, mais parvint quand même à blesser les Hork-Bajirs qui me tenaient. Ceux-ci, prudent, reculèrent.

-Tu as repris le contrôle? Demanda la femme.

-Oui.

Aussitôt, j'apostrophais les Animorphs.

Mais profitez-en bon sang! Ils ne font plus attention à vous!

Nayla, c'était toi?

Devine! Bougez-vous, je pourrais pas jouer la comédie longtemps!

Je n'avais pas entendu leurs échanges mentaux pendant ma diversion, probablement parce qu'ils étaient trop étonnés pour parler aux Animorphs qu'ils ne voyaient pas, à savoir moi et Tobias. En tout cas, ils eurent l'excellente idée de m'écouter, et les Yirks furent soudain débordés par un zoo en furie et des hôtes libérés qui cherchaient à rompre le cercle dont ils étaient prisonniers.

Allez tous vers la même sortie! S'écria Jake, aux Animorphs comme aux rescapés. Suivez-moi! Suivez le tigre!

Aussitôt, la fuite s'ordonna, enfin, plus ou moins. Les Contrôleurs pris par surprise n'opposèrent aucune résistance sérieuse pendant plusieurs secondes, puis certains prirent les choses en main et se mirent à crier des ordres, mais les corps des blessés gênaient les Animorphs, les fuyard et même les Yirks, bien que ces derniers n'aient en général aucune considération pour les leurs au sol.

Liana, tu m'entends? C'est le moment, vas-y!

Aussitôt, je la vit sortir de sa cachette et foncer vers le groupe qui fuyait. Mais évidemment, manque de bol, des Contrôleurs se dressaient sur son passage. Un Hork-Bajir en fait! Et un mille-pattes géant à l'écart, mais il était trop loin pour être dangereux. Je me précipitais aussitôt en hurlant mentalement :

Liana, attention!

Nayla, c'est toi le Hork-Bajir qui me fonce dessus?

Que...

Je fut tellement surprise que je m'arrêtais aussitôt, manquant même de tomber.

Tobias?

Exact! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ferais pas de mal, mais grouillons-nous! Vysserk Trois risque de rappliquer!

Je me dis que, étant donné que le bassin Yirk était une sorte de base, c'était fort possible, aussi je poussais les hôtes libérés vers la sortie choisie par Jake, la plus proche, évidemment, mais ce n'était pas la plus facile d'accès! Les Contrôleurs s'étaient organisés et s'apprêtaient, pour quelque uns, à tirer sur les fuyards. Les lances-rayons Dracon étaient désormais peu nombreux, car la plupart avaient étés mis hors service pendant le combat, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour les laisser tester la fiabilité de ceux qui restaient.

Tobias! Ils vont leur tirer dessus! Attaquons-les!

Attend!

Trop tard : je fonçais déjà sur eux. Le plus proche, un Hork-Bajir qui s'apprêtait à faire feu, me vit arriver.

-Que taarf?

Ça devait vouloir dire « Que passa? » ou quelque chose dans le genre. Sans répondre, je lui rentrais dedans, l'entaillant bien au passage, et lui pris l'arme des mains. Malheureusement, ça ne suffit pas à l'assommer, et, sans réfléchir, je dirigeais le canon de l'arme vers lui. Sans le faire exprès, je réduis la puissance et tirait : le Hork-Bajir s'effondra, assommé. Je profitais de l'effet de surprise, si on peut dire, pour tirer également vers les autres personnes armées.

La suite est un peu floue dans mon esprit. Je tira et désarmais, Tobias écrasait les armes sous ses pieds de tyrannosaure pendant que nous rejoignons les autres. Finalement, nous nous sommes retrouvés à l'air libre sans savoir comment. En partant, j'ai entendu un cri de rage et de frustration, celui de Vysserk Trois je crois, qui était arrivé à la fin de la bataille et avait ainsi pu constater tous les dégâts que nous avions causés ainsi que la fin de notre fuite.

Une fois dehors, Jake ordonna brièvement aux humains libérés – les cages des Hork-Bajirs étaient plus dures à ouvrir, et la seule qui avait cédé ne contenait que quelques extraterrestres qui avaient été vite repris – de s'enfuir ailleurs avec leur famille, en vacances par exemple, mais pas aux États-Unis, et de ne parler de tout ça à personne. Tous hochèrent la tête, trop hébétés d'être libres pour faire autrement. Ensuite, nous, les Animorphs, sommes allés démorphosé à l'écart, complètement épuisés et encore étonnés qu'il fasse jour. Plus tard, alors qu'on rentrait chez moi dans nos corps humains – personne n'avait la force de remorphoser, sauf Ax qui avait du devenir humain – nous nous aperçûmes que nous avions faim. Non, en fait, on crevait tous la dalle, et nous marchions un peu comme des zombis. Enfin, je me tournais vers Liana.

Alors que les autres s'en allaient, elle était restée. Fatiguée physiquement et mentalement, affamée aussi, elle nous avait regardé démorphoser sans rien dire, puis nous avait accompagné sans faire le moindre commentaire. Personne n'avait parlé en fait, après ça, sauf peut-être Marco qui avait tenté de blaguer un peu. Personne n'avait signalé qu'on s'en étaient sortis vivants, ni qu'on avait libéré des gens et pas mal mis à sac le bassin Yirk. Nous étions justes crevés, mais si les autres restaient si silencieux, je pense que c'est aussi à cause de la présence de Liana. Ils savaient que c'était ma soeur, mais ils savaient aussi qu'elle ne savait rien, à par ce qu'elle avait vu, aussi se gardaient-ils de parler pour l'instant. L'intéressée se rendit vite compte qu'elle était un peu l'intruse du groupe, aussi elle ne tarda pas à se rapprocher de moi. Au début, j'en fut indifférente, puis le passait mon bras par-dessus elle en l'attirant vers moi et en éclatant de rire. Cela détendit sensiblement l'atmosphère.

-Bon sang, que je suis contente que tu aille bien! M'exclamais-je.

-Moi aussi, mais si tu pouvais m'expliquer, se serait pas mal aussi, répliqua-t-elle.

-Dès qu'on sera à la maison et un minimum rassasiés, promis!

Sur le chemin, Cassie s'avança également vers moi.

-Comment ça se fait qu'on ne l'ai pas vue hier soir?

-Elle dormait chez une amie.

-Et sa chambre, tu ne nous l'a même pas proposée.

-Je n'y ai pas pensé, j'avoue. Elle est comme moi : elle protège son territoire.

Cassie me jeta un regard surpris mais, épuisée, n'insista pas plus.


	10. Chapitre 10 : Le Choix

Chapitre 10 : Le Choix

Une fois arrivés chez moi, je remarquais aussitôt un papier signé de mes parents : ils étaient sortis. Parfait! J'en était tellement contente que je ne pris même pas la peine de lire pourquoi ni où ils étaient. Je me contentais de m'installer tandis que les autres faisaient de même. Pendant une minutes, nous restâmes ainsi, nous étirant parfois, l'air vraiment crevés. Puis certains se levèrent pour aller aux toilettes et je sortis tout ce qui me tombais sous la main du frigo et des autres gardes-manger. Résultat? Nous avons mangé un peu n'importe quoi, mais je crois que tous le monde s'en fichait pas mal! Une fois apaisés les grognements de nos estomacs, nous recommençâmes enfin à parler.

-Alors? Fit Liana. J'ai rien contre vous les gars, je vous connais pas mais vous m'avez aidé là-bas, moi et les autres, où que ce fût, mais j'aimerais quand même savoir qui vous êtes, d'où vous sortez et ce qui se passe.

On aurait dit qu'elle parlait de l'hébreu.

-Ils sont anglais, signalais-je en parlant la dite-langue.

Liana ouvrit la bouche en o, puis se repris dans la bonne langue.

-Désolée! Je disais donc...

-C'est bon, je vais t'expliquer, l'interrompis-je. Je me tournais vers Jake et ajoutais : Je peux?

Il hocha la tête. Nous passâmes une bonne demi-heure au moins à lui raconter tout, depuis le début : mon intégration des Animorphs, ce qu'on avait fait, et j'eus même droit à quelques informations supplémentaires. Enfin, la question fatidique arriva :

-Et vous comptez faire quoi de moi? Me transformer en Animorph?

-Pourquoi pas? Répondis-je aussitôt.

Jake hocha la tête.

-C'est toi qui a le cube, fait ce que tu veux. Et puis, je suppose qu'elle est digne de confiance.

Je le regardais sans y croire.

-C'est vrai? Yes!

J'entraînais alors Liana dans le salon. J'y chercher le cube bleu, une minute plus tard, elle avait le pouvoir de l'animorphe.

-Parfait! M'exclamai-je. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à passer une journée au zoo pour lui trouver des animorphes, et on repartira à l'attaque!

-Cela va de soit, mais si on pouvait faire ça demain... suggéra Jake en souriant.

-Bien sûr!

J'allais continuer lorsque j'entendis des personnes entrer.

-Mince! Les parents! Je les avais oubliés! Fit Liana.

J'étais dans le même cas qu'elle.

-Liana! Nayla! Appelèrent-ils d'un drôle de ton, et je sentis aussitôt les ennuis venir.

-Ça sent pas bon ça! Commenta Marco.

Je soupirais et leur demandais de m'attendre ici. Puis, accompagnée de ma soeur, nous allâmes rejoignes les deux adultes dans l'entrée.

-Vous êtes rentrés! Dis-je bêtement. Alors, où étiez-vous?

-Tu ne l'as pas lu sur le mot? Demanda ma mère. On était... en fait, c'est un peu compliqué, et c'est difficile à expliquer. Mais il faut qu'on se parle... Mais que...

Elle avait l'air horriblement gênée, et triste aussi. Mais elle avait pénétré dans le salon entre temps, et elle c'était arrêté devant tous le monde qui y était réunis. Heureusement, Tobias et Ax, qui devaient bien démorphoser, avaient été mis dans la pièce d'à côté pour morphoser en humains.

-Comme vous le voyez, on a des invités, signalais-je calmement. On ne pourrait pas en parler plus tard?

Mon père acquiesça.

-En effet, ça me paraît être une bonne idée. Bon ben on na vous laisser...

-On sera dans le bureau si vous avez besoin de nous, dis ma mère avant de disparaître.

Liana et moi les regardâmes partir, les yeux plissés.

-Je les sens pas, déclara ma soeur. C'est la première fois que les vois dans cet état.

-Moi aussi. Je suis vraiment pas pressée de savoir ce qu'ils veulent nous dire.

Enfin! Nous laissâmes le sujet de côté et nous avons passé le reste de la journée à trouver des vêtements pour tous le monde – encore! Puis nous avons bavardé de choses futile pendant que ma soeur et moi leur faisions visiter la ville. Le soir, je leur proposais de rester dormir. Lorsqu'ils m'opposèrent la présence des parents, je déclarais que c'était réglés : quel que soit ce qu'ils avaient à nous annoncer, à Liana et moi, ça les obsédait tellement qu'ils n'avaient même pas réfléchit pour nous dire oui. Nous nous arrangeâmes donc à nouveau, et tous le monde y dormir.

Le lendemain, tous les Animorphs étaient encore là. Je ne leur avait toujours rien dit quand à leur départ incognito de la veille, mais je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire, à part leur reprocher leur manque de confiance et le fait que eux risquaient sans cesse leur vie. Ensuite, si je suis une Animorphe, ce n'est pas pour rester chez moi à me tourner les pouces! Je le leur ai fait remarquer dans le bus qui nous amenais au zoo, et ils reconnurent qu'ils avaient été « un peu » bête. J'aurais volontiers insister, mais nous arrivions, alors...

Liana ne fut pas la seule à faire le plein d'animorphes : j'en acquis aussi plusieurs ici et là car, bonne nouvelle, il y avait de nouveaux arrivants! Hélas, l'entrée était aussi devenue payante, mais j'avais prévu le coup et Liana avait été demandé un peu d'argent aux parents.

Notre manière de procéder ne fut pas vraiment différente de la première fois : nous glisser discrètement dans les cages, acquérir l'animal voulu puis nous barrer avant d'avoir le personnel sur le dos. Cette fois, nous réussîmes mieux à ne pas nous faire remarquer, et Liana acquis un milan royal, un ours brun je crois (il n'y avait pas de carton pour marquer son espèce mais même si il était moins imposant que le grizzly de Rachel, il faisait quand même sa taille et ses muscles!). Je réussi également à prendre une otarie et un grand duc, tout comme Liana, et j'acquis aussi un jaguar et une lionne tandis que Liana prenait le lion et un serpent dont je ne me souvient plus le nom, du style très long et qui tue ses victimes en les étouffants. Bref, ça pouvait servir quoi. Elle acquis aussi, à son grand dégoût, une mouche et une sauterelle, puis nous rentrâmes au centre-ville prendre des animorphes de rongeur, car Jake avait dit que « ça pouvait toujours servir, et vu que vous faites le plein d'animorphes, autant en profiter ».

Pendant le voyage, Liana et moi manquâmes de nous assoupir. En nous voyant, Cassie sourit.

-Ça fatigue hein? D'acquérir tant d'ADN je veux dire.

-En effet, soupirais-je, rêvant de finir la journée.

-Ce soir, on prendra le temps de vous faire morphoser, surtout Liana, histoire qu'elle s'habitue et qu'elle apprenne à contrôler au moins une animorphe de combat et un oiseau, plus un insecte si on a le temps, annonça Jake.

-Ça serait pas de refus!

-Au fait, j'ai un conseil pour toi Nayla, et Liana, écoute-le aussi, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal, commença Rachel.

Je me redressais aussitôt, car il était rare qu'elle me donne des conseils. En fait, je crois qu'elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait.

-On t'écoute, approuva Liana.

-Choisissez-vous une animorphe de combat, que vous emploierez dès que ça chauffe sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir, sinon, vous risquez de perdre du temps.

-J'y avais pensé, dis-je. Ça fait plusieurs fois que j'hésite. Décidément, il n'y a pas que des avantages à avoir le choix!

Ma réflexion déclencha quelques sourires. Le reste du voyage se déroula plutôt dans le silence, vu que, même en parlant anglais, discuter de Yirks n'était pas une bonne idée dans un bus, et nous étions fatigués, donc nous parlions peu de choses futiles comme la météo.

Vers la fin du trajet, Marco s'approcha de moi et me chuchota :

-Dis-moi, ça me travaille depuis qu'on a été acheter nos fringues...

-Oui?

-Où tu t'es procuré les billets de 100 € que tu nous a filé à notre arrivée?

-C'est une bonne question, déclara Tobias qui, pour une fois, était en humain avec nous.

Devant leurs regards insistants, je ne pu que parler.

-En fait, Liana et moi, on a découvert la planque d'un braqueur. Ce dernier a été arrêté et la police recherche l'argent, mais ils ne savent pas où c'est, mais nous, si. Et comme notre prof d'histoire nous a un peu dégoûté de notre gouvernement, on a décidé de le garder pour nous et de planquer l'argent ailleurs au cas où. Mais on l'utilise le moins possible, d'abord pour économiser, ensuite pour ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

J'avais parlé bas pour que seul mes amis m'entendent. Liana me jeta un regard assassin.

-Tu étais vraiment obligée de TOUT leur raconter?

-Ben quoi? De toute façon, je ne leur ai pas dit où c'était, et puis on va sans doute en avoir besoin, non?

A ce moment là, je remarquais que le bus ralentissait.

-Ah, c'est notre arrêt!

Nous sommes descendus en évitant le sujet, car il y avait du monde sur les trottoirs. Une fois à l'animalerie, nous dûmes ruser pour pouvoir acquérir des animaux, mais je pus avoir un écureuil de Corée, un animal très mignon mais cher, ainsi qu'une gerbille tandis que Liana ajoutais une souris et un rat à sa propre collection. Ensuite, je téléphonais à mes parents pour les prévenir que je rentrerais probablement tard. Ils semblaient s'être un peu repris et ils me recommandèrent d'être prudente et de ne pas trop tarder, après m'avoir demander si j'étais toujours avec « mes amis ». Je soupirais en raccrochant.

-Je me demande vraiment ce qu'ils ont à nous dire, fit Liana, traduisant ainsi parfaitement ma pensée.

-Il faudra le leur demander quand tout ça sera un peu calmé. Pour l'instant, je préfère attendre, si c'est pour ajouter un problème...

Ma soeur hocha la tête, puis nous nous rendîmes dans un coin désert du parc Loseille, où nous cachâmes nos vêtements avant de morphoser en oiseaux pour aller dans la forêt jouxtant la ville, qui serait plus propice aux essais de morphose. Malgré tout, cela obligeait Liana à morphoser pour la première fois dans la ville. Cette dernière était anxieuse et tentait de le cacher, mais je la connaissais trop bien.

-Vous êtes sûrs que ça marchera?

-Bien sûr! Allez, calme-toi et concentre-toi sur le milan. Tu le vois? Bien. Maintenant, pense fort à lui, un peu comme quand tu l'as acquis. Pense à ses plumes, ses ailes, ses motifs, son bec, tout ça.

Elle commença alors à changer, et cela me fit un choc de voir ma soeur morphoser. Moi, c'est déjà quelque chose, et ça fait très bizarre de se sentir changer, mais je ne me vois pas. Voir une personne qui m'est très proche devenir un oiseau, par contre, c'est plus que troublant! Je la vis d'abord rétrécir tandis que sa peau et les vêtements qu'elle avait pu garder se couvraient de plumes.

-Ça marche là? J'ai l'impression de tomber! Me confia-t-elle, toujours en fermant les yeux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal. Continue.

Tobias était perché au-dessus de nous, en train de faire le guet. Ax avait repris sa forme andalite et observait le phénomène. Je crois que les autres étaient un peu émus de la voir tenter sa première animorphe, et moi aussi pour tout vous dire. Je regrettais aussi quelque peu que ma propre première animorphe ne se soit pas déroulée dans d'autres conditions.

Liana était presque milan à présent. Ses lèvres et ses dents avaient disparus et c'étaient allongés pour former un bec tandis que ses jambes avaient changés pour devenir des pattes aux griffes mortelles. Ses ailes se sont formées, repliées sur son corps tandis que des craquements et des gargouillis dérangeants témoignaient des changements qui s'opéraient aussi en elle.

Beurk! Je suis bien contente de fermer les yeux finalement! Déjà, quand je vois comment ça été avec vous...

-Merci pour nous! Railla Marco.

Vous m'avez entendu? Ah, désolée, je...

L'animorphe s'est terminée à ce moment là. Le milan à ouvert les yeux, soudain alerte, et j'eus du mal à reconnaître en cet animal ma soeur.

-Liana, tu m'entends? Demandais-je. C'est moi, ta soeur, Nayla. Ne laisse pas l'oiseau prendre le contrôle! Tu es humaine, tu te souviens? Et le combat, dans le bassin Yirk, tu te rappel?

Le milan avait ouvert les ailes, prêts à s'envoler, et nous nous étions écartés pour ne pas l'effrayer d'avantages. Mais j'avais pris mon courage à deux mais et m'étais approché pour lui parler. Je savais qu'on ne se rappelait absolument pas être humain pendant la première animorphe. Par miracle, cela marcha.

Nayla? Oh, pardon! J'ai perdu le contrôle! C'est que, soudain, il y a eu l'instinct de l'oiseau, et ses sens!

-T'inquiète, c'est normal, la rassura Marco. On est tous passés par là.

Nous avons tous morphosé puis Tobias décolla de sa branche et nous le suivîmes dans les airs. Il y a quelque chose que vous ne savez pas d'ailleurs, je pense, à propos des oiseaux. Quand Tobias s'est élancé de sa branche par exemple, il n'a pas sauté. Sauter dans le vide est une expression typiquement humaine, mais cela ne se passe pas ainsi. Un oiseau qui est posé sur un endroit élevé décollera et s'envolera sans perdre d'altitude ou alors il se laissera « tomber » pour profiter de sa position en hauteur, mais jamais il ne sauter dans le vide.

Le temps qu'on dépasse les arbres, j'étais déjà devenue cinglée.

Ouah, c'est géant! S'exclama Liana. Et ces sens! Et quelles sensations! Et...

On a compris, merci! La coupa Jake un peu trop brutalement. Et fait attention à ta parole mentale, les gens en-dessous risquent de l'entendre!

Désolée, s'excusa ma soeur, mais je ne pense pas que ses excuses soient sincère. C'est tellement génial!

Je te comprend, lui assurais-je, compatissante, mais si tu pouvais arrêter de nous rabattre les oreilles, se serait pas mal non plus.

Malgré quelques autres remontrances, elle continua de s'extasier publiquement et, indulgents, nous avons finis par la laisser faire. Après tout, nous la comprenions bien. Mais au bout d'un moment, ça commençait vraiment à être agaçant, et même moi je n'avais pas insisté aussi longtemps.

Liana, tu sais quoi? Fit Tobias. C'est sympa de voler, mais ça l'est moins de rester piéger dans un corps d'oiseau.

Ma soeur compris le message et la ferma. Malgré tout, je n'arrivais pas vraiment à lui en vouloir : voler était réellement tout ce qu'il y a de mieux.

Enfin, nous avons atteint la forêt au moment où Cassie lançait :

Dites, vous avez remarqué que Liana morphose presque aussi vite que Nayla?

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, puis Jake pris la parole.

C'est vrai, je l'ai remarqué aussi, mais comme elles sont de la même famille, ce n'est pas trop étonnant, non?

De quoi s'agit-il? Demanda Liana, qui ne comprenait rien.

Je lui expliquais de quoi il s'agissait pendant que nous nous posions. Je dû m'arrêter quelques secondes lorsque je démorphosais et que la parole mentale cessa, mais je terminais brièvement dès que ma bouche fut reformée.

-Ah, OK! C'est cool alors, c'est un plus pour la lutte contre les Yirks, non? Demanda Liana, toute contente.

En effet, c'est un atout. Déclara Ax.

J'avais oublié de vous dire que Liana semblait être un peu comme Rachel et moi : décidée à chasser ces sales limaces de notre planète.

-Allez, au boulot! S'exclama Marco.


	11. Chapitre 11 : L'Entraînement

Chapitre 11 : L'Entraînement

-Et si on commençais par les animorphes de combat? Proposais-je aussitôt, impatiente de tenter la métamorphose en jaguar et en lionne.

-Mieux vaudrais l'éviter, Liana n'a pas encore l'habitude de morphoser, me contredit Jake.

-Parce qu'on l'a nous peut-être? Ricana Rachel. Personne ne peut jamais s'habituer à ça!

Cassie hocha également la tête.

-Mieux vaut continuer avec le grand duc, avec toi Nayla, puis vous essayerez vos deux rongeurs, puis Liana essayera la mouche et la sauterelle avec toi, pour la mouche en tout cas, ensuite on fera les prédateur, car se serait plus dangereux si elle perdait le contrôle en étant lion!

Liana semblait prête à ne plus se laisser déborder par les instincts de l'animal, mais elle compris aussi qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'orgueil ou de faiblesse : nous étions tous passés par là. De mon côté, je songeait que j'avais aussi l'araignée à tenter, mais je n'en avais aucune envie pour l'instant, alors je ne dis rien. Pour l'otarie, il faudrait être près de l'eau, et ce n'était pas le cas, mais ce n'était pas inquiétant : on pourra toujours essayer plus tard!

Nous tentâmes donc l'animorphe en grand duc. Pendant la transformation, Liana garda, cette fois, les yeux ouvert et elle poussa plusieurs cris de commentaire, contrairement à moi qui, malgré ma surprise ou mon dégoût pour certaines étapes, ne disait jamais rien. C'était assez semblable à la transformation en faucon pèlerin, bien que le grand duc soit plus gros. En revanche, les sens et le vol étaient clairement différents.

Ouah, quel animal génial! M'exclamais-je.

A cette parole mentale, Liana poussa un cri et s'envola dans le silence le plus total.

J'oubliais. Liana, tu te souviens? Le collège, les Animorphs?

Elle fut plus rapide pour reprendre le contrôle, mais elle était encore confuse.

Je me suis encore laissée aller!

-C'est pas grave on te dit! Lui lança Marco. Allez, volez un peu qu'on passe à la suite!

Leur rôle consistait plus à regarder et à conseiller qu'à morphoser avec nous, mais ils allaient probablement s'y mettre aussi plus tard, quand Liana se contrôlerais mieux. Cette fois, elle ne fut pas la seule à s'extasier.

C'est incroyable, il ne fait pas un bruit! Et quelle vue! On dirait qu'il n'y a pas d'ombre! Mais le soleil le gêne un peu... En tout cas, c'est plus pratique pour prendre de l'altitude que le faucon pèlerin!

-On a compris, sourit Cassie. Et si vous démorphosiez et que vous passiez à la suite?

Une seconde la pria Liana.

Nous fîmes encore quelques tours entre les arbres avant de revenir dans la clairière. Là, nous avons démorphosé pour passer à la suite.

-Tu morphose en quoi? Me demanda Liana.

-Je commence par l'écureuil de Corée, et toi?

-Par la souris, le rat me dégoûte un peu trop pour l'instant.

-Détrompe-toi, cet animal n'a rien de dégoûtant! La contredis-je un instant avant Cassie. Ces bestioles sont très organisées, et c'est un animal qui, comme le loup autrefois, a juste mauvaise réputation.

-Mouais...

Nous commençâmes donc à morphoser. J'étais aussi assez impatiente, car c'était la première fois que je tentais un rongeur, idem pour Liana. Il se trouve que les rongeurs sont des animaux très nerveux et vifs, des proies quoi, et même moi j'eus du mal à reprendre le contrôle sur l'écureuil. La gerbille fut assez semblable, avec un odorat et une ouïe meilleurs que la vue.

Nous avons ainsi continué notre tour des animorphes. Les autres disaient que, étrangement, c'était moins désagréable de nous regarder qu'eux, bien que nos transformations n'aient rien à voir avec celles de Cassie.

La mouche ne me posa pas de problèmes, je l'avais déjà faite, mais je n'aimais pas trop sa faim dévorante. Par contre, ça façon de voler était toujours aussi cool, et je donnais mon avis à haute voix, enfin, façon de parler.

J'adore voler en mouche! Le seul truc, c'est qu'il faut juste oublier à quoi on ressemble!

Tout juste! M'approuva Liana.

Je restais un peu mouche pendant que ma soeur devenait sauterelle, et je démorphosais après qu'elle contrôla son corps et qu'elle m'ait assuré que « cette bestiole bondissait ce façon étonnante ».

Nous passâmes enfin aux prédateurs. Le jaguar et la lionne que je devins étaient, grosso modo, semblables au lynx et au chat, mais en plus gros et plus fort. Les sens observaient aussi quelques différences, mais sans plus. Je réussi facilement à les contrôler. Liana réussit pour la première fois à ne pas se laisser emporter par l'instinct de l'animal avec le lion, même si elle mit quelques secondes à réussir à s'en faire obéir, et elle nous dit que « cette bestiole était faite pour la bataille ». La vue du lion semblait gêner les Animorphs, mais je ne compris pourquoi qu'après que nous ayons démorphosé, avant que Liana ne tente sa dernière animorphe, celle du serpent.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre mon lion? Demanda ma soeur, presque agressive.

-C'est que ça ne nous rappelle pas de bons souvenirs, expliqua Rachel.

Ils nous racontèrent alors l'histoire du tout premier membre qu'ils avaient acceptés après Ax : un être humain nommé David, qui les avait ensuite trahit et qui avait voulu les tuer. Aujourd'hui, il était coincé dans une animorphe de rat sur une île déserte. Et une de ses animorphes, celle qui leur avait causé de plus de problèmes, était celle d'un lion. Liana en frissonna au souvenir qu'elle avait elle aussi un rat.

-Eh ben, quelle histoire! Jeta-t-elle.

-Heureusement, vous n'avez pas à craindre ça avec nous, remarquais-je.

-En effet, sourit Cassie.

-Je confirme! Lança Marco. Vous, j'ai confiance, pas encore entièrement, mais ça va, alors que lui, je pouvais pas le saquer.

-Merci, sympa... commenta Liana, ironique.

-Allez, Liana, morphose en serpent qu'on rentre dormir! Lança Jake pour couper cour à la conversation.

Ma soeur s'exécuta, et je peux dire que cette animorphe fut probablement la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais vu, enfin, mis à part les insectes. Apparemment, elle traumatisa aussi un peu Liana : tenter tant d'animorphes en si peu de temps après avoir mis au courant, ça ne devait pas être bon. Quand j'y pensais, je me traitais d'idiote : on aurait du lui laisser le temps de récupérer! Enfin...

Ce qui stressa le plus Liana, je crois, ce fut d'être privée de ses membres. Ce n'était clairement pas agréable. Le reste, à savoir avoir une peau d'écailles, sentir son visage s'allonger pour devenir la gueule du serpent tandis que le corps suivait pour prendre la bonne taille, c'était passable à côté. Liana testa ensuite la mobilité et l'efficacité de l'animal en grimpant dans un arbre et en serrant une branche. Elle se déplaçait avec difficultés au début, et elle m'avoua juste à moi que l'instinct calme et froid du serpent lui fichait un peu la trouille. Elle dit aussi que ça façon de percevoir le monde était bizarre : un des sens du serpent était un mélange entre l'odorat et... va savoir quoi, et ça permettait surtout de détecter la chaleur de ses victimes ou des autres êtres vivants, un truc comme ça d'après elle. La bestiole était aussi assez sensible aux tremblements du sol. Ensuite, on pu enfin morphoser en oiseaux et rentrer. Le vol changea les idées de ma soeur, mais ça ne nous a pas empêché de manger avec appétit et de nous endormir avec soulagement après cette dur journée. Et quand on pensait à ce qui nous attendait, à savoir de nouveaux combats, on se sentait d'autant plus fatigué. Malgré tout, je mis du temps à m'endormir, plongé dans les extraordinaires sensations que j'avais eu en devenant oiseau, puis insecte, rongeur et enfin félin. Le sommeil fini cependant par venir me prendre, et je m'endormis avec soulagement.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me réveillais à 7 heures du matin, autrement dit avant tous le monde. Je restais pendant plusieurs minutes sur le canapé qui m'avais servi de lit, rêvassant et profitant de la chaleur accumulée pendant la nuit, puis une envie pressante me poussa à me lever. Une fois le problème soulagé, je retournais m'asseoir sur le canapé. Je doutais cependant de me rendormir, alors je ne me recouchais pas.

Je songeais à la journée à venir. Qu'allions-nous faire? Probablement retourner au bassin Yirk ou au local du Partage pour savoir qu'avaient décidé de faire les Yirks après notre attaque de l'autre jour puis, selon leur décision, peut-être faire un peu de raffut. Mais je souhaitais de toute mon âme de ne pas avoir à retourner là-bas, sous terre, c'était un lieu que j'avais en horreur. J'en avais même fait un cauchemar, cette nuit.

A cette pensée, mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, et je m'obligeais à penser à autre chose. Finalement, vu que personne d'autre ne semblait levé, je décidais d'aller cherches les vêtements que vous avions laissés ici et là. Pour ça, je sortis dans la cour et commençait à morphoser à toute vitesse, priant pour ne pas être vue. Dès que j'eus fini, une voix mentale me parvint, me faisant sursauter.

Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique?

Tobias! Tu m'as fichu une de ses trouilles!

Désolé.

J'avais complètement oublié qu'il dormait dans l'arbre de notre cour.

En fait, je voulais aller chercher les vêtements qu'on a laissé au parc et ailleurs avant le réveil des autres, vu que je me suis réveillée super tôt...

Bonne idée. Tu veux que je t'accompagne?

Si tu veux! Acceptais-je de bon cœur.

Je pris mon envol avec difficultés, car les thermiques n'étaient pas encore présents comme en journée. Tobias me suivit quand je dépassais l'arbre, et nous nous dirigeâmes tous deux vers le parc. Là-bas, je démorphosais pendant que lui faisait le guet, puis je m'habillais avec mes affaires laissées là et qui, par chance, y étaient toujours, puis je décidais de passer aussi prendre les vêtements laissés lorsque j'avais morphosé en faucon pèlerin pour rejoindre les Animorphs. Là, par contre, ils n'y étaient plus.

C'était des vêtements que tu aimais bien? Demanda Tobias devant ma déception de ne pas les retrouver.

-Pas particulièrement, mais vu qu'on a retrouvé ceux laissés dans le parc, ça m'agace un peu de ne pas retrouver ceux-là, expliquais-je.

Je dû ensuite rentrer à pied. Tobias me laissa à mi-chemin, disant devoir chasser. Je le laissais partir puis m'affalais sur le canapé dès que je fus chez moi. C'est que morphoser, c'est réellement assez fatiguant, et rien qu'avec tout ce qu'on a fait en ce moment, j'ai perdu le petit ventre appelé « gourmandise » que j'avais, bien qu'on le voit toujours un peu. Ben oui, moi aussi, je suis préoccupée par ça, mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez non plus!

Je pris mon petit déjeuner, sorti tout ce qui pouvais servir à ce moment de la journée puis attendit que les autres se lèvent en lisant un bouquin, après avoir laissé les vêtements récupérés bien en évidence. La première fut Liana, qui vint rapidement me saluer, puis les autres se levèrent dans un ordre que je n'ai pas retenu, surtout parce que peu venaient me dire bonjour, vu que je n'étais pas vraiment visible depuis l'escalier. Au bout d'un moment, je fermais mon livre et y dire bonjour à tous le monde dans la salle à manger, puis j'invitais Ax et Tobias à prendre un petit déjeuner en humains.

Grosse erreur.

Les andalites n'ont pas de bouche, c'est par leurs sabots qu'ils absorbent les nutriments nécessaires, en courant sur l'herbe en général. Je l'appris des Animorphs. Résultat : ils n'ont pas le sens du goût, ce qui rend Ax redoutable en animorphe humaine et en présence de nourriture. Il vida entièrement le pot de nutella, et je du batailler pour réussir à ranger la nourriture. Tobias, heureusement, n'agit pas ainsi mais, privé de son corps humain depuis trop longtemps, il redécouvrait aussi le sens du goût.

Manque de chance, mon père arriva alors que Ax mangeait comme un parfait ogre, et il fut difficile d'inventer une excuse pour justifier son comportement. Je mis aussi longtemps à nettoyer leurs dégâts, mais refusa tout autre aide que celle de Liana.

Après ce début de journée fort mouvementé, nous nous réunîmes dans le salon pour discuter de notre plan d'action.

-Je propose une mission suicide! Lança aussitôt Marco.

-Je pensais plutôt réfléchir aux conséquences qu'ont eu nos deux attaques précédentes, fit Jake.

-Au fait, je sais que c'est un peu hors sujet mais... vous avez prévenu vos parents de votre absence? Demanda Liana.

Cassie sourit devant son inquiétude.

-Pas de problème, on leur a fait croire qu'on allait en vacances pendant plusieurs jours avec les parents des autres.

-Comme d'habitude quoi, ajouta Rachel.

Ceci passé, nous fûmes d'accord sur l'idée que nous n'avions probablement pas fait assez de dégâts pour empêcher les Yirks de s'installer ici, d'autant plus que, vu le nombre de Contrôleurs qui parlaient anglais, beaucoup avaient du venir du pays de Jake et des autres.

-Alors quoi, on retourne au Bassin Yirk pour tout casser? Demanda Rachel, que l'idée ne paraissait pas vraiment réjouir.

-Ce serait l'idéal en prenant une grosse force de frappe, mais ils risquent d'être mieux préparés, répondit Jake.

-Donc? Demandais-je.

-Donc je propose de prendre nos animorphes les plus destructrices pour tous le monde, puis on défonce le bassin Yirk en passant par le local du Partage. Il doit bien avoir un mur du bâtiment qui n'est pas dans une rue fréquentée?

Il me regardait en disant cela.

-En effet, mais vous êtes sûrs d'avoir des animorphes capables de défoncer un mur? Demandais-je, septique.

-Tu verra bien! Me lança Rachel.

J'en conclus que ça devait vouloir dire oui.

-Bon, pour éviter de blesser des innocents, autant attaquer de nuit, OK? Proposa Jake.

Nous acceptâmes tous, surtout si ça nous permettait d'avoir une journée libre avant de retourner en enfer. Lorsque Marco s'intéressa au contenu de la dite journée, Liana proposa aussitôt de visiter la ville, ce qui me fit sourire. Je la rejoint et lui demandais :

-Est-ce que tu peux passer la journée avec eux? J'ai à faire et je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais.

Ma soeur me dévisagea.

-Depuis quand tu me fais ce genre de plan?

-Depuis maintenant, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne recommencerais pas trop souvent! Alors, c'est d'accord? Insistais-je en joignant mes mains devant moi pour la prier d'accepter.

-C'est pourquoi faire?

-Je te le dirais à mon retour!

Elle se mit à marmonner, pesant visiblement le pour et le contre.

-Bon, c'est d'accord, mais t'a intérêt à cracher le morceau et à me rejoindre assez vite.

-Promis, merci beaucoup! M'exclamais-je. Ça te permettras de faire connaissance avec les Animorphs, et comme ça, tu te coltineras le rôle d'interprète! Allez, j'y vais! Tu leur dira que je me suis absentée mais que je serais vite de retour!

-Eh!

De toute évidence, Liana commençais à regretter son choix, mais j'avais déjà bondit dans les escaliers. Là, je fermais la porte à clé – pas confiance en ma soeur en mon absence - me mis en tenue d'animorphe puis ouvrit la fenêtre en mettant les rideaux devants. Je morphosais rapidement, puis sorti de ma chambre en volant, dans mon animorphe de faucon pèlerin – le grand duc était sympa mais un peu trop voyant à mon goût en ville. En me voyant, Tobias, qui avait démorphosé et faisait un tour, me demanda :

Où tu vas?

Secret! Répliquais-je, espiègle. Demande à ma soeur!

Je peux t'accompagner? La ville est sympa, mais j'aurais trop peur de ne pas pouvoir démorphoser à temps.

Ah bon, dis-je pendant que je pesais à mon tour le pour et le contre. Bon, puisque tu insiste, viens donc! Mais Rachel ne vas pas être déçue?

Tobias ne me répondit pas tout de suite. Fatiguée de faire du sur-place, je me posais sur l'arbre en attendant sa réponse.

Grouille-toi de te décider, parce que j'ai un temps limité moi!

Tu as une montre?

Ben nan!

Attend-moi là alors.

Avant que j'ai pu l'arrêter, le faucon à queue rousse plongea vers le sol et tapa à la porte. On lui ouvrit et, une minute plus tard, il ressortait accompagné d'une Rachel de pas super bonne humeur. Elle me lança un regard noir du style « touche pas à mon petit ami », qui m'amusa. Quant à Tobias, il avait une petite montre à la patte.

Bonne idée! Le félicitais-je. Ça, ça va être pratique!

Je les ai prévenu que je t'accompagnais à ta destination mystère. C'est parti?

On y va! Il est quelle heure?

10h38.

OK, c'est parti!

Nous nous sommes envolés, prenant facilement de l'altitude même avant de gagner le centre-ville. Mais cette fois, nous ne nous servîmes pas de notre élan pour « glisser » vers notre destination, nous prenions sans cesse de l'altitude. Tobias devait rester derrière, vu qu'il ignorait où je me rendais, mais, énervé par ma lenteur, il finit par me donner tout un tas de conseils pour voler mieux et plus vite. Grâce à lui, je fis de rapides progrès et une heure plus tard, alors que nous avions laissé la ville derrière nous depuis au moins un quart d'heure, je pouvais soutenir son rythme malgré mes petites ailes, même si je devais faire plus d'efforts que lui. Notre tactique consistait, grosso modo, à prendre de l'altitude puis à s'en servir pour glisser et, par la même occasion, se reposer. Cela m'aidait beaucoup, car j'avais aussi besoin de lire les indications sur la route et, si puissante que soit la vue d'un rapace, elle n'est pas non plus illimité!

Dis-donc, où on va au juste? Finit par me demander Tobias.

Si je te le dis maintenant, tu vas faire demi-tour!

Ah d'accord, c'est encourageant... Et c'est encore loin?

Je sais pas trop, il faut que je me repère avec les panneaux mais on ne redescend pas assez longtemps pour que je vois les kilomètres. C'est que c'est vachement rapide la voie des airs!

Et c'est aussi le meilleur moyen de transport du monde. Le plus cool et agréable en tout cas.

Dans ce cas, survolons la route! Proposa Tobias. En plus, comme ça, on peut savoir à quelle vitesse on vole. Moi, j'adorais faire ça, mais maintenant, je n'en ai plus besoin.

Cool!

J'étais alors assez haut dans le ciel, et je décidais de faire un piquer. La sensation était à la fois géniale et franchement effrayante, mais quelle sensations de vitesse! Une fois à quelques 300 mètres de la route, je modifiais ma trajectoire pour filer en boulet de canon au-dessus de la route. J'entendis faiblement Tobias derrière.

Attend moi!

Mais je n'avais pas envie de perdre la vitesse et l'élan acquis, alors je continuais, dépassant la plupart des voitures, jusqu'à ce que je fusse à nouveau obligée de battre des ailes. Là, je pus m'amuser à suivre les voitures tout en surveillant le compteur et les panneaux si il y avait jusqu'à ce que Tobias me rejoigne.

Tu aurais pu m'attendre! Ronchonna-t-il aussitôt.

Désolée, je voulais profiter de mon élan.

Il n'insista pas, mais je l'entendais continuer à ronchonner dans son coin. Plus loin, je pus enfin évaluer la distance qui restais.

On a encore 30 kilomètres à faire.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de te suivre? Gémit Tobias, mais je crois qu'il disait ça pour la forme. C'est à l'autre bout du pays ton truc!

Bah, ça ne peux pas te faire de mal!

Si! Le système du faucon et rapide et donc là, je crève la dalle.

Moi aussi! Avouais-je, car le vol m'avais bien creusé l'estomac. Il est quelle heure?

Ben... oh non!

Il s'arrêta net en plein air. Surprise, je le dépassais et du revenir vers lui.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Il est 12h30!

Je compris aussitôt. Je piquais dans la forêt qui bordait la route et démorphosais dans la première clairière rencontrée. Là, je commençais à démorphoser à toute vitesse et, je temps que Tobias me rejoigne, j'étais pratiquement redevenue humaine.

Bon sang, c'est pas passé loin! J'espère que ta destination vaut les risques courus!

-Je crois que tu seras déçu de ce côté là, grimaçais-je.

Je m'assis sur une pierre, épuisée... et affamée.

-Bon sang, j'ai faim! Et je risque pas de trouver à manger par ici.

Si tu veux, je chasse ici, puis on s'arrêtera dans la prochaine ville.

Je gardais le silence pendant quelques secondes.

Euh... Nayla?

-Je pourrais peut-être chasser avec une de mes animorphes, proposais-je.

J'eus droit au silence comme première réponse, puis...

Euh, t'es sûre? Parce que moi, je chasse par obligation, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, mais les autres, ça les rend malade dès qu'ils perdent le contrôle.

Je m'agitais, gênée.

-Je sais pas trop... qu'est-ce que tu ressens, quand tu chasse?

Devant son silence, j'ajoutais :

-Si c'est pas trop indiscret.

C'est agréable de chasser. Pour le faucon en tout cas. Me répondit-il simplement.

OK, je fais quoi avec ça moi? Mais d'un autre côté, j'avais vraiment dit ça comme ça, maintenant que j'y réfléchissais, l'idée me plaisait beaucoup moins. Tobias me dit alors un truc qui me surpris.

Ceci dit, si tu ose le faire, ça me ferait plaisir de chasser avec toi.

C'était un aveu assez timide, et je devinais que ça devait lui faire mal d'être le seul à se nourrir ainsi, alors il se disait qu'un peu de compagnie lui ferait du bien. Je me dis que ça aurait dû être Rachel plutôt, elle semblait plus... proche, de Tobias, mais je ne me sentais plus le cœur à refuser.

Je ne veux surtout pas t'influencer! Ajouta-t-il précipitamment.

-C'est bon va, j'arrive!

Je morphosais en grand duc cette fois, et je le rejoint dans les airs.

Quelle heure?

12h45. C'est parti pour la chasse! S'exclama-t-il.

J'aurais sourit, à cet instant, si j'avais eu une bouche. Il devait se sentir bien seul pour lancer un truc pareil! D'ailleurs, je crois qu'il était gêné après, mais je fis comme si de rien était.

Alors, montre-moi un peu comment tu fais.

C'est pas la peine que je t'enseigne, suffit de laisser faire l'animal.

Je n'en doute pas, et la faim devrait m'aider, mais puisque je suis là, autant regarder ta technique! A moins que ça te gêne?

Je crois qu'il en fut un peu flatté. Il se trouva dont une clairière propice puis nous nous posâmes nous les deux sur la branche élevée d'un arbre pour observer les animaux passer. Il n'y avait pas que Tobias qui guettais, je ne pouvais pas empêcher l'instinct du grand duc affamé chercher des proies, et ce n'était pas ce qui manquait! C'est fous toute la vie qui grouille autour de nous sans qu'on en ai conscience!

Soudain, le queue rousse plongea de son perchoir et fondit sur une souris – ou un animal semblable – qui traversait l'espace découvert à toute allure. Le rongeur vit le prédateur arriver, mais Tobias fut le plus rapide et enserra l'animal dans ses griffes. Il le mangea sur place, de toute évidence affamé. Mais alors qu'il festoyait, il me jeta un regard, et je pense qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise de faire ça devant quelqu'un, mais contre toute attente, je lançais joyeusement :

A moi!

Et je fondis sur un lapin qui venait de voir la scène et qui s'en éloignait prudemment. Préoccupé par sa débandade discrète, histoire de ne pas attirer l'attention du prédateur, il ne me vit ni ne m'entendit venir jusqu'à ce que mes griffes le transpercent. Et quel extase ressentie lors de l'attaque! C'était incroyable. Je mangeais goulûment ma proie puis, une fois celle-ci entièrement dévorée, j'en dissimulais les os, plus pour ma conscience humaine que parce que l'esprit du grand duc me commandais de le faire. Ensuite, je rejoignis Tobias, qui avait attrapé un écureuil et, une fois son repas terminé, nous reprîmes notre route.

Vous devez trouvez absolument dégoûtant ce que je viens de faire. Eh bien détrompez-vous! D'abord, j'ai mangé juste ce qu'il me fallait, sans chercher à être rassasié, ensuite, la société de consommation humaine est bien pire, rien que parce que l'animal, dès sa naissance, n'a aucune chance d'échapper à la mort horrible qui l'attend. Et je ne vous raconte même pas dans quelles conditions ils passent leur vie!

Voler dans cette animorphe était beaucoup moins fatiguant qu'avec le faucon pèlerin, et je pu lui appliquer aussi les conseils de Tobias. Ainsi, nous gagnâmes rapidement notre destinations, en atterrissant dans un arbre proche des toilettes, hors de vue, pour nous reposer.

Un zoo, encore? S'exclama Tobias. C'est là que tu voulais aller? Tu plaisante j'espère?


	12. Chapitre 12 : Le Zoo

Chapitre 12 : Le Zoo

Eh oui, un zoo! Ris-je. Je t'avais prévenu que tu regretterais, non?

Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là?

Ici, il y a des animorphes qu'il n'y a pas à l'autre zoo, et il paraît qu'il nous faut de la force de frappe, alors...

Ouais, dit surtout que tu avais des bestioles derrière la tête!

C'est pas faux, y'a plusieurs animaux très élégants ici! Et dangereux avec, ne t'inquiète pas!

Je l'entendis à nouveau ronchonner, mais il me suivit malgré tout dans le zoo. Il me conseilla cependant de changer d'animorphe, vu que ma tenue ne me permettais pas de me déplacer dans le zoo sans attirer l'attention. J'allais remorphoser en chat, un animal passe-partout ou presque, lorsque je vis un spectacle dans un coin du zoo, où des rapaces volaient d'un point à un autre des gradins.

-Oh génial, je veux y aller! M'exclamais-je aussitôt.

Tu vas te faire remarquer, me répondit Tobias.

-Mais non, ils sont tous occupés par les oiseaux!

Je me précipitais tandis qu'un queue rousse s'envolait.

Vraiment, je ne vois pas quel intérêt tu trouve à ça! En plus, on peut morphoser en ces oiseaux.

Je devinais que c'était surtout l'idée de dressage et d'emprisonnement qui l'insupportait. Mais malgré tous les trucs formidables ou cauchemardesques que j'ai pu vivre en animorphe jusqu'à maintenant, je reste encore une ado comme les autres figurez-vous.

Je m'installais sur le bout des gradins et, comme prévu, pratiquement personne ne fit attention à moi, ce qui m'arrangeait franchement vu ma tenue. Manque de bol, l'oiseau qui passait alors, une sorte d'aigle je crois, fut ramené à ce moment là.

-Oh, dommage... murmurais-je en français.

Mon voisin, qui m'avais entendu, me jeta un regard compréhensif, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur mes vêtements.

-C'est normal que tu n'ai pas de chaussures?

-Ah, ça! C'est ma petite soeur qui me les a piquées pendant que j'étais aux toilettes, ainsi que le reste de mes vêtements. Je la cherchais justement quand je suis tombée sur ce spectacle. C'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle n'y soit pas, elle adore ce genre de trucs...

Je fis mine de chercher quelqu'un dans la foule pendant que l'homme se détendais.

-Oh, je vois... c'est pas vrai, ne me dites pas que se sont des loups!

Je me retournais aussitôt. En effet, deux personnes amenaient en laisse deux magnifiques animaux, et je n'avais aucun doute sur leur nature. Malgré tout, je demandais à celui qui passa le plus près de moi :

-Ce sont des loups?

-Eh oui mademoiselle! Me répondit une jeune femme toute souriante. Des loups du Nord pour être exacte, ou des loups polaires, comme vous préférez.

-Ils sont magnifiques... Commentais-je.

En effet, c'était de très belles bêtes, au pelage blanc et aux longues pattes fines. Je crois qu'ils étaient aussi plus haut que l'autre animorphe de loup que je possédais, et quelle classe ils avaient, vraiment! A côté de moi, le monsieur approuva :

-C'est vrai qu'ils sont très beau.

A ma grande surprise, les deux personnes passaient dans le public, et les gens pouvaient caresser les loups comme de vulgaires chiens. Ayant été un animal sauvage, cela ne me plut pas, mais d'un autre côté, ça me permettait d'en acquérir un très facilement, alors je n'allais pas me plaindre.

Enfin, un animal se dirigea vers moi, et je lui grattais le front.

-T'a de beaux yeux tu sais? Lui lançais-je.

Ma main glissa sur son épaule, puis l'accrocha, et je me concentrais sur l'animal. Il devin aussitôt calme, et moi aussi, ce qui surpris la personne qui le tenait, la jeune de tout à l'heure.

-Euh... Mademoiselle?

Malgré mon absence de réaction, elle eut la gentillesse de ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce que se soit fini, et heureusement, ce ne fut pas long.

-Désolée, j'étais ailleurs, m'excusais-je. Il y aura d'autres animaux après eux?

-Non, le spectacle sera terminé après les loups.

-Ah. Tant pis, merci!

Et je quittais le banc sous le regard étonné de l'employée, qui avait enfin remarqué mon étrange tenue. Je souris en entendant mon voisin lui en expliquer la raison que j'avais inventée.

Tobias me retrouva sur le chemin du zoo.

Tu n'as pas perdu ton temps dis-donc! Mais tu es sûre que c'est prudent de te promener ainsi?

-T'inquiète! Lançais-je au ciel. Maintenant que j'ai mon histoire, ça sera facile si on me pose des questions.

Chut! Parle moins fort! Si tu veux me répondre, attend que je me pose!

Je me tus donc et rougit en m'apercevant que tous le monde me dévisageait. J'accélérais et me retrouvais devant une cage avec marqué « Attention : animal dangereux. »

-Ah, voilà qui est intéressant! M'exclamais-je sans plus me soucier des autres visiteurs.

Je me décalais pour voir l'intérieur et restait figée. Dans la cage se tenaient deux léopards des neiges, aussi appelé onces, allongés au milieu de la végétation pour l'un et entre un tronc d'arbre et un rocher pour le second. Ils étaient magnifiques, gracieux, leur longue queue battait l'air, et leur fourrure leur donnait des petits airs de peluches, je dis bien de « petits » airs, et on avait envie de les caresser. Tobias se posa sur la partie en bois de leur cage.

C'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux.

-Il m'en faut un, chuchotais-je aussitôt, ne doutant pas qu'avec son ouïe de rapace, Tobias m'entendrais.

Encore un félin? Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère?

-Pas du tout! Plus j'ai d'animorphes, mieux c'est! Et comme ça, si on se retrouve dans un endroit où il gèle, j'aurais de quoi faire face! Et toi, tu n'as pas besoin d'animorphe de combat pour tout à l'heure?

Mon rôle d'éclaireur me suffit. Sinon, en cas de besoin, j'ai un Hork-Bajir pour ça.

-Tu n'as pas envie d'un animal plus terrien et dévastateur dans la catégorie « poids lourds »?

Pourquoi pas?

Après avoir acquis un once – et ce fut difficile, il fallut que j'aille morphoser en oiseau puis que je démorphose dans la cage, dans un coin hors de vue, ce qui n'existais presque pas là-dedans, puis que je touche l'once le plus proche. Heureusement, il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir l'idée de me bouffer, et je partis rapidement.

Ensuite, Tobias y acquérir un rhinocéros pendant que j'acquérais un éléphant, d'Afrique je crois. Je craquais ensuite pour un panda roux – et puis c'est une espèce rare quand même – ainsi qu'un dauphin – c'est une super animorphe d'après les autres, c'est ce que me rapporta Tobias – puis ce dernier me signala qu'il serait peut-être temps de rentrer. J'approuvais, et je morphosais en grand duc après avoir été aux toilettes, puis nous nous sommes élevés dans le ciel. Il était 15h15 au moment du départ – le hasard fait bien les choses, non? Je plaisante.

Le trajet du retour me parut plus cour que l'aller, peut-être parce que je le connaissais déjà et parce que le grand duc est plus rapide, peut-être aussi parce que j'étais toute excitée – encore – d'essayer mes nouvelles animorphes. J'étais quand même déçue d'une chose, et j'en fis part à Tobias.

C'est dommage que Liana et moi, on ne puisse pas utiliser nos animorphes aquatiques.

C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas la mer chez vous, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu aurais bien une occasion un jour!

J'espère bien.

Nous continuâmes à discuter de temps en temps. Je dus m'arrêter une fois pour démorphoser puis remorphoser mais, cette fois, aucun de nous deux ne parla de chasser, et nous repartîmes. Juste avant de rejoindre la ville, je lui demandais de ne pas parler du but de notre escapade aux autres.

Pourquoi? Parce qu'ils trouveraient ça ridicule?

Tu as tout compris! Et puis, si besoin, je préfère le leur annoncer moi-même. Tu es d'accord?

OK, après tout, c'est toi qui a voulu y aller...

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez moi, il n'y avait même pas mes parents.

Ils sont tous sortis on dirait. Commenta Tobias.

Pas « on dirait », c'est un fait! Le repris-je, espiègle.

Je filais démorphoser dans ma chambre puis invitais Tobias à morphoser en humain.

-Allez, comme ça tu pourras manger, ça sera plus rapide que de chasser!

On avait à nouveau une faim de loup.

Bon, si tu le dis... Mais faudra pas que je recommence trop souvent.

-T'inquiète pas!

Le faucon à queue rousse passa donc dans ma chambre pendant que je me rhabillait et que j'ouvrais la porte.

-Bon, pour tes vêtements, il suffit d'aller les chercher, se sont ceux qui reste. Heureusement que tu es venu avec nous pendant la séance shopping le jour de votre arrivée!

Une fois prêt, Tobias avala goulûment le presque dîner que je lui servi – après tout, il était désormais 17 heures! Je ne touchais à rien malgré ma faim dévorante, ce qui nous surpris tous les deux.

-Je croyais que tu avais faim, me fit remarquer Tobias qui, heureusement, mangeait de façon civilisée.

-Je le croyais aussi, mais l'idée de retourner dans le bassin Yirk m'a un peu coupé l'appétit.

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, car Tobias se montra nettement moins gourmand ensuite. Je rangeais la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle lorsque j'entendis ma mère monter de son bureau – c'était forcement elle car son bureau est le seul à être au-dessous du niveau de la cuisine/salle à manger, et il fait aussi office de chambre d'amis. En me voyant seule – Tobias était parti au petit coin – elle parut soulagée.

-Ah, Nayla, tu es enfin seule! Il faut vraiment que je te parle!

-J'ai pas trop le temps là, et puis ça ne concerne pas aussi Liana?

-Tu es l'intéressée directe, mais si tu pouvais le lui répéter, c'est vrai que ça m'arrangerais, je n'aurais pas le courage de le dire deux fois...

Elle semblait vraiment... comment dire? Émue, bouleversée, par ce qu'elle avait à m'annoncer, alors je décidais de la laisser parler. Après tout, ça ne devait pas être trop terrible pour moi, et si quelqu'un était mort, elle me l'aurait déjà dit ou c'est que ça ne m'aurait pas concerné particulièrement.

Ma mère m'emmena dans le salon alors que j'entendais la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. J'entendis à peine des pas s'arrêter, et je devinais que Tobias hésitait à passer dans la pièce, et j'avoue que je préférais, en effet, entendre maintenant ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Maman soupira, puis...

-Je suis passée chez un notaire américain, et j'ai appris quelque chose d'incroyable et de terrible...

Je commençais vraiment à être anxieuse maintenant. Je n'osais plus dire un mot puis, vu qu'elle ne se décidais pas à poursuivre, je fus obligée d'insister.

-Alors?

-Ton père n'est pas celui que tu crois.


	13. Chapitre 13 : La Révélation

Chapitre 13 : La Révélation

J'en restais abasourdie.

-Attend, tu veux dire que papa... n'est pas mon papa?

-Oui, et Liana serait ta demi-sœur, je ne sais pas, il n'est pas dit si je suis ta vraie mère.

-Comment ça?

J'étais complètement chamboulée.

-Le notaire m'a donné ça pour toi. Il a dit que ça devait te revenir, même lui ne l'a pas lu. C'est de la part de ton vrai père.

Je pris le papier qu'elle me tendais, hébétée, puis fourrais l'enveloppe dans une poche intérieure, trop en état de choc pour la lire.

-Et alors, qu'a-t-il dit d'autre?

-Rien, à part que ton père est... enfin...

Elle se tut. Je m'entendis alors demander, comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui parlait :

-Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir si je suis ta fille?

-Je ne me souviens pas de ta naissance, ou plutôt de ce qui s'est passé avant. C'est pareil pour ton père...

Je n'arrivais pas à l'accepter. D'accord, on ne m'avais jamais trouvé beaucoup de points communs avec la famille de mon père, mais tout de même! Comment était-ce possible? Et maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'était pas pareil du côté de ma mère? Non, là, c'était « normal » je crois. Malgré tout, je ne pouvais pas me faire à l'idée.

-Tu peux me laisser seule s'il te plaît?

Je me sentais comme dans un état second, et j'avais à nouveau l'impression que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui parlait. Je senti à peine ma mère partir, j'étais prise dans un tourbillon de pensées, mais surtout, j'étais incroyablement confuse. En fait, ce que je ressentais alors est inexplicable. Comment expliquer ce que je ressentais?

Comment ça, mon père n'était pas mon père? Ce n'était pas possible! Et comment ne pouvait-elle conserver aucun souvenir? C'était... possible, puisque c'était arrivé. Mais pourquoi moi? Et comment admettre que celui que j'avais toujours considéré comme mon papa soit en fait... non, lien de sang ou pas, il resterait toujours mon père. Après tout, ça, à la limite, je pouvais presque l'avaler – pas de sitôt en fait. Non, le pire, c'était de ne pas savoir si ma mère, elle, était « la bonne ». Je crois que oui, mais tout de même...

Je me « réveillais » lorsque Tobias s'assit à côté de moi.

-Je suis désolé pour toi, m'annonça-t-il de la voix sans émotion qu'il avait en étant humain, et encore, je crois qu'elle était quand même un peu désolée.

-Je comprend pas. Comment ils ont pu me cacher ça si longtemps? Et quel besoin ils avaient de devoir passer chez le notaire pour...

Devinant que je ne pourrais pas terminer ma question, Tobias choisi d'y répondre.

-Probablement que, malgré leur trou de mémoire, ils ont toujours cru que tu étais leur fille.

Je senti, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, les larmes me monter aux yeux. Pendant une folle seconde, j'eus envie de me laisser aller aux larmes, mais la présence de Tobias, rappelée par un tapotement maladroit mais apaisant de la main sur mon épaule, m'en empêcha.

-Si tu veux en savoir plus, tu peux peut-être lire la lettre qu'il t'a laissé.

Je hochais la tête et, avec des gestes très lents, sorti l'enveloppe. Sans faire attention à ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'écrit dessus – et il n'y avait rien à part mon nom – je posais l'enveloppe à côté de moi puis dépliais la lettre. Je sentis que Tobias ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de lire aussi la lettre écrite à la main.

Nayla,

Je ne peux même pas commencé par « Chère fille », puisque je ne te connais pas, mais sache que je t'aime autant qu'il est possible d'aimer un enfant qu'on a jamais vu ailleurs que sur l'écran d'une échographie. J'ose aussi espérer que ta mère aura bien pris ce nom, que nous avons choisi ensemble.

Je suppose que tu va me haïr de savoir que j'ai été avec elle tout en sachant qu'elle a eut ta soeur – elle avait projeté de l'appeler Liana je crois – un peu plus tard avec un autre, mais ne te méprend pas, personne n'a trompé personne, je devais disparaître de sa mémoire.

Laisse-moi t'expliquer la vérité, et tant pis si tu ne me croie pas. Je suis en réalité un extraterrestre, connu parmi les miens sous le nom d'Elfangor...il n'est pas utile que tu connaisse le reste de mon nom je pense. Je suis un andalite, qui lutte contre les Yirks, et j'ai été sur Terre et ai aimé ta mère pendant le peu de temps que j'ai pu y passer, jusqu'à ce que l'Ellimiste me renvoie à la guerre en effaçant toutes traces de mon passage sur Terre, sauf cette lettre, car je voulais que tu connaisse la vérité, et j'espère qu'elle te parviendra malgré la possibilité que ta mère déménage en France.

Tu dois aussi savoir que tu as un frère aîné, Tobias, à qui j'ai aussi laissé une lettre de la vérité. J'espère que tu grandira avec lui et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de ne pas avoir pu vous connaître.

Signé : Elfangor, prince guerrier andalite.

J'en restais bouche-bée, jusqu'à ce qu'un détail me revienne.

-Une seconde... l'andalite qui vous a prévenu de l'invasion et qui vous a donné le pouvoir de morphoser ne s'appelait pas Elfangor?

Devant la tête de Tobias, une autre évidence me vint à l'esprit.

-Et le Tobias dont il parlait, c'était...

-...moi. Je le sais, il m'a aussi laissé une lettre, même que Vysserk Trois l'a su par un contrôleur, mais j'ai évanoui leur soupçons que je soi lié aux « résistants andalites ». Sauf que, pour une raison que j'ignore, au lieu de rester avec ma... notre mère, je me suis retrouvé entre un oncle et une tante qui me détestaient. Résultat, personne ne s'est inquiété lorsque j'ai disparu pour vivre l'existence d'un faucon.

Je le fixais, et compris alors pourquoi il avait voulu m'accompagner, et pourquoi il était venu avec Cassie dès le premier jour pour tout m'expliquer : c'était à cause du lien invisible qui c'était créer entre nous dès le début, un lien dont je ne m'étais pas vraiment rendue compte de l'existence.

-Alors... tu es mon frère?

-Et Liana est aussi ma demi-sœur, tout comme ta mère la mienne. Termina Tobias. Mais à cause de ce fichu Ellimiste, on ne saura jamais ce qui m'a séparé de vous.

-Mais... qui est l'Ellimiste?

-Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

Il y eu le silence entre nous pendant quelques secondes, le temps que je m'aperçoive qu'on se touchait, mais je ne reculais pas pour autant, et lui non plus. Finalement, je demandais :

-Parle-moi de... d'Elfangor s'il te plaît.

Et Tobias me raconta le lien particulier qui c'était créer entre eux, ainsi que son indulgence envers le peuple humain – car d'habitude, les andalites ne transmettaient jamais leurs technologie à d'autres espèces – et enfin sa mort horrible. Je l'écoutais jusqu'au bout, puis frissonnais.

-Toi au moins, tu as eu la chance de le connaître, même si c'était dans une situation dangereuse. Alors que moi...

-Il y a quelque chose d'écrit derrière la lettre.

-Hein?

Je retournais le morceau de papier et vit en effet un post scriptum.

PS : j'ai joint dans la lettre une photo de ma famille andalite... ça t'aidera peut-être à me croire.

Je fixais le papier comme une idiote.

-Une photo? Mais quelle photo?

Je plongeais la main dans l'enveloppe au moment où j'y remarquais une bosse. Je retirais rapidement une sorte de disque qui pourrait presque faire penser à un pied de statue ou autre si il y avait eu un creux ou autre chose pour accueillir un objet. Il n'était pas tout à fait rond ou ovale, plat d'un côté et légèrement arrondie de l'autre, de moins d'un centimètre d'épaisseur et d'environ deux mètres de diamètre. Sur le bord, il y avait un petit bouton. Sans réfléchir, j'appuyais dessus.

Un hologramme apparut alors, montrant en relief et en miniature des andalites réunis. La projection était si criante de vérité que je m'attendais à ce qu'ils bougent d'un instant à l'autre. Je restais stupéfaite.

-Là, c'est Elfangor, m'indiqua Tobias.

-Et lui, fis-je en montrant l'andalite à ses côté, ce n'est pas Ax?

-Oui. Et derrière, leurs parents, probablement.

-Alors, Ax aussi est de la famille?

-Oui, c'est notre oncle. Enfin, si on regarde le plan génétique, je doute qu'on ai quoi que se soit en commun!

Je hochais la tête. Malgré tout, j'étais encore émue aux larmes. Cette fois, Tobias passa plus ou moins familièrement son bras sur mes épaules.

-Tu vois? Toi aussi tu sais à quoi il ressemble maintenant. Tu as même ses parents! Pour Ax, pas besoin, tu l'as en chair et en os.

Mais lui aussi était ému, je le sentais.

-Et... les autres savent qu'Elfangor est ton père?

-Non, je ne le leur ai pas encore dit.

-Je crois que si je veux éviter que Rachel pique une crise de jalousie, on ferait mieux de lui dire qu'on est frères et sœurs!

Tobias hocha la tête, puis me fixa. Je rougis un peu devant son examen détaillé.

-Ben quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Tu me ressemble un peu, répondit-il.

Je souris, puis, cherchant à éteindre l'hologramme – je n'avais pas du tout envie de ma mère le voit, et aucune non plus de lui dire la vérité – je pressais le bouton, et une seconde image apparut, plus proche de la 2D de nos photos cette fois.

Il s'agissait d'un homme debout à côté de ma mère. L'homme avait les même cheveux blond en bataille de Tobias, mais ses yeux étaient les miens, tandis que ma mère avait les yeux bleu rêveur et la peau plus foncée. Elle, elle passait la main sur son ventre rond tandis que lui tenait un bébé. Nous devinâmes aussitôt qui était qui.

-Elfangor en animorphe humaine, souffla Tobias.

-Et il te tenais dans ses bras tandis que maman était enceinte de moi, terminais-je.

No regards se croisèrent, puis j'appuyais à nouveau sur le bouton, et cette fois, la projection disparu.

-Tu voudras habiter ici? On pourrait peut-être dire la vérité à maman.

-Non, je...

Tobias paraissait soudain horriblement confus. Enfin, il réussit à parler :

-Je n'ai pas envie de lui dire la vérité. Et puis, quelque part, je crois que je ne fais pas confiance aux adultes à propos de cette histoire d'invasion, probablement parce que tous les Animorphs, même Ax, sont jeunes. Ensuite, il est possible qu'elle ou ton père soit un contrôleur. Pour finir... même si je n'ai aucune attache là-bas, dans le pays où j'ai grandi, c'est quand même mon pays, et celui où vivent mes amis, alors...

-Je comprend. Mais...

Je me tus. J'allais dire être certaine que mes parents n'étaient pas des contrôleurs mais, me rappelant la situation du frère de Jake, Tom, qui en était un, je me tus.

-Alors, sache simplement que tu pourras toujours venir ici.

Tobias hocha la tête.

-Par contre, je pense que tu pourras peut-être le dire à Liana, m'annonça-t-il comme pour me consoler.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela me mit en colère.

-Bien sûr que je le lui dirais! Je décide, et c'est ma soeur, que ça ne soit qu'à moitié vrai sur le plan génétique ou pas!

Gênée, je me calmais.

-Euh... mais tu ne compte pas le dire aux autres?

-J'en sais rien, on verra. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

Je hochais la tête. Oui, la situation n'était pas vraiment à ce genre de confidence. Finalement, je me laissais aller contre lui, passant aussi ma main sur ses épaules – enfin, en passant mon bras sous le sien sinon ce n'était pas pratique – et nous sommes restés ainsi silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que mon regard tombe sur l'heure.

-Tu ne devrais pas démorphoser?

Tobias hocha la tête et se dégagea doucement, puis il se dirigea vers les toilettes. Je l'entendis fermer la porte. Je ne sais pas quelle signification je devais en tirer. En tout cas, je laissais la petite montre utilisée pendant le voyage sur la table mais je rangeais la lettre et le... le projecteur holographique dans l'enveloppe. Je pris le mot des Animorphs, que j'avais mis dans une poche de mon short parce que je suis trop sentimentale, puis je suis allée ranger le tout dans mon coffre-fort, pas vraiment performant, mais je n'ai pas mieux. Je cachais mieux la clé, puis descendit rejoindre Tobias, qui avait de nouveau morphosé en humain.

-Et maintenant? Demanda-t-il.

-Maintenant, on va rejoindre les autres.

Je rangeais la petite montre dans la poche de ma veste, puis tâtonnais mon short et y retrouvais le reste de l'argent du type à qui j'avais piqué, dans l'urgence, près du local du Partage. Je restais un moment surprise que les billets aient survécu à l'animorphe puis, contente, décidais de les laisser là. Après tout, ça pouvais toujours servir. Et si je recroisais le type, qui sais, je pourrais peut-être lui rendre l'argent parce que, passé l'excitation et l'envie de retrouver les autres, je me sentais beaucoup plus coupable de lui avoir piqué que quand je l'avais fait.

-Allez, c'est parti! Et on ira à pied. T'inquiète, je surveille l'heure.

Tobias hocha la tête et nous quittâmes la maison. Je ne pris pas la peine de la fermer puisque ma mère s'y trouvais encore mais, pour l'instant, j'essayais de mettre cette histoire de famille de côté. J'y repenserais plus tard.

En dix minutes/un quart d'heure, on était dans le centre-ville, et je ne tardais pas à trouver les Animorphs : ils avaient été traînés au centre commercial par Rachel qui tenait absolument à voir la mode française.

-Ouah, regardez-moi un peu cette affaire! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant un tee-shirt. C'est le moins cher depuis qu'on a commencé à regarder les fringues! Il ne plaît à personne, vraiment? Dans ce cas, je pourrais peut-être le prendre... Ah non, trop grand, et il n'y a pas d'autre taille! Dommage! Liana, tu peux leur demander si ils ont d'autres tailles en réserve?

La dite Liana paraissait épuisée, idem pour les autres. En les voyant, j'éclatais de rire, oubliant complètement que Ax était mon oncle et Liana seulement ma demi-sœur. Même Tobias sourit à côté de moi.

-Bon sang, ne me dites pas que Rachel a réussi à vous convaincre de faire les magasins au lieu de la visite touristique prévue!

Ils se sont tous tournés vers moi en m'entendant rire et, de toute évidence, ils espéraient que j'allais les sauver ou un truc comme ça. Je vous jure, vous devriez voir leur tête!

-Ben si, justement, la princesse Xena a tenu à refaire sa tenue, du coup, on est obligés de la suivre dans la jungle hostile pour récupérer sa panoplie perdue. Tu pense, sans nous, elle ne pourrait rien faire!

-La ferme Marco!

-Princesse Xena? Relevais-je sans comprendre.

-Laisse, me dit Cassie en souriant, c'est un surnom inventé par Marco.

-Oui, il adore m'appeler comme ça, mais je n'ai rien à voir avec elle hein, c'est Marco qui a tout inventé! Se défendit Rachel.

-Génial. Sinon, on pourrais peut-être préparer un peu mieux notre attaque nocturne, plutôt que de faire les magasins? On peut aussi continuer la visite touristique.

-Y'a plus rien à visiter, m'interrompit Liana.

-C'est parce que tu n'y connais rien!

Et me voilà à la tête du groupe. Je passais dans les rues, leur demandant régulièrement si ils avaient déjà vu tel église ou tel autre truc. En effet, Liana avait bien rempli son rôle, mais je réussi à trouver quelques lacunes. Une fois la visite terminée, il était 7 heures du soir, et à cette heure, seul les restos étaient toujours ouverts. Donc, on est allé manger au restaurant.

-Allez, c'est moi qui invite! M'exclamai-je. Vous devez quand même découvrir la nourriture française, c'est le minimum!

Et on a mangé. Nos invités américains ont goûté à tous les plats qu'ils pouvaient, disant à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était délicieux. Vu que le serveur ne comprenais rien, ils nous demandèrent, à moi et Liana, comment dire en français leur appréciations. Je me contentais d'un repas plus simple, mais fini, comme Liana, par me prendre au jeu. Enfin, nous demandâmes la note, et je restais bloquée dessus.

-Eh ben, vous allez me ruiner dis-donc!

-Désolé, fit Ax, celui qui avait le plus mangé. On peut te rembourser si tu veux. Rembourser... bourse... rse... j'aime bien ce son, rse!

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

-Ça ira, merci, j'ai dit que c'était moi qui invitait!

Heureusement, j'avais en effet assez d'argent pour payer, mais il me restait juste 30 € après ça. Cependant, je ne regrettais absolument pas ce repas : il s'était déroulé dans le rire et la bonne humeur. Marco avait sorti dix blagues à la minutes, certaines plutôt bien même, et les autres en avaient profité en donnant leur avis, sauf Ax, qui disait en général de tout que c'était délicieux en enfournant tout dans sa bouche. Tobias, en revanche, fut le seul à manger avec un minimum de retenu, vu qu'il avait mangé il y a peu.

Lorsque nous nous sommes levés de table, il faisait nuit, et il devait bien être 9 heures. Enfin, la nuit était pratiquement tombée. Hélas, ça nous a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs.

-Et maintenant, pour clore cette magnifique soirée, nous allons visiter le bassin Yirk, un lieu touristique totalement nouveau, et ce en avant-première! Lança Marco sans réel enthousiasme.

-Je préférerais, pour une fois, ne pas voir quelque chose en avant première! Soupira Rachel.

-Ohlala, Rachel qui baisse les bras, ça veut dire qu'on a à craindre pour le bon déroulement de cette mission.

-Je ne baisse pas les bras! Je dis juste que je n'aime pas cet endroit! Sérieusement, qui l'aime?

Personne ne leva la main.

-Vous voyez?

Là-dessus, notre top model officiel s'écarta légèrement du groupe, isolée de nous par Cassie, sa meilleure amie, et Tobias. Quel hasard!

Enfin, c'est vrai que l'idée de passer à l'action ne me plaisait pas vraiment non plus et, pour la première fois, je ressenti vraiment la peur qu'éprouve un soldat avant de passer à l'attaque. Avant, mon intervention était plus ou moins clandestine – totalement en fait – donc je n'avais rien prévu moi-même, mais là... C'était différent.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu es allée faire pendant qu'on se la coulait douce sans toi et Tobias? Me demanda Liana.

Je faillis sursauter : je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Sa vue me rappela aussi les révélations de ma mère et de la lettre, et j'eus soudain envie de rentrer chez moi, je m'enfermer et d'y rester.

-Ben...

-Tu m'as promis de le dire!

-Ok OK, on est allés dans un zoo, mais bouche cousue hein?

Ma soeur, enfin, demi-sœur, resta bouche-bée.

-Un zoo? Mais on en a déjà visité un hier! Qu'est-ce que tu es allée y faire?

-Ben...

-Non, ne dit rien! Tu es allé acquérir des animorphes, c'est ça?

-Exact. Je pensais surtout à de la force de frappe, vu ce qu'on compte faire ce soir, mais il y avait aussi des bestioles si... enfin bref, j'ai acquis plusieurs animaux quoi.

Liana plissa les yeux.

-Lesquels?

Son ton me soufflait qu'il valait mieux pour moi que je réponde.

-Un loup polaire – c'est vraiment beau, ces bestioles – un once – tu sais, une panthère des neiges quoi...

-Je sais ce qu'est un once, merci bien!

-De rien. Je disais donc, un once, un panda roux, un dauphin et un éléphant. D'Afrique je crois, mais je suis pas sûre, j'ai pas trop pris le temps de regarder sa fiche.

-En gros, t'en a profité, c'est ça? Me demanda Liana. Sœur indigne va!

Et elle me fit un grand sourire en me donnant une tape dans le dos. Sans le vouloir, je m'écartais aussitôt d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Euh... rien.

J'étais très gênée d'avoir réagit comme ça. Et elle risquait de deviner que je lui cachais quelque chose. Et zut!

Heureusement, nous étions presque arrivés à destination, ça m'a sorti tout ça de la tête. Nous avons atteint le local du Partage, encore allumé, puis nous en avons fait le tour par des rues. En fait, certaines ruelles permettaient d'atteindre le derrière du bâtiment, mais on ne pouvait pas directement en faire le tour.

-Tant pis, de toute façon, quand on viendra dans nos animorphes d'oiseaux, ça ne posera pas de problème, déclara Jake.

-Génial...

Je n'ai pas vu qui a dit ça, mais je suis prête à parier que c'était Marco, ou Rachel mais je pencherais plus pour Marco.

Nous sommes ensuite rentrés – quoi, vous croyiez qu'on allait attaquer là, comme ça, alors qu'il y a encore plein de monde dans le centre-ville et à l'intérieur? Sûrement pas! Le plan, c'était de dormir jusqu'à une heure ou deux du matin, puis de morphoser en oiseaux depuis la maison, de rejoindre le centre-ville en volant, de se poser au bon endroit, puis de démorphoser et de prendre nos grosses bestioles. Mais on devait encore choisir deux personnes au moins pour protéger ceux qui démolissaient, car on ne peut pas tout faire en même temps! Je n'avais pas de préférence de rôle, tout ce que je savais, c'est que les Yirks devaient s'y attendre et que, de nuit, ils pourraient utiliser plus de moyens sans craindre qu'on les voit, sauf si ça se déroulais en surface. En gros, je la sentais suicidaire, cette mission, comme disait Marco.

Une fois chez moi, mes parents nous tombèrent dessus, à moi et Liana, d'être rentrées si tard sans prévenir. Ils nous ont ensuite prévenus devoir sortir et, sans poser de questions, ils sont parti.

-Bon, au moins, côté parents, on est tranquilles! Lança Marco.

-Ils ont vraiment une drôle de façon d'agir, commenta Cassie. Je pense que vous devriez vite prendre le temps d'écouter ce qu'ils disent.

Je cherchais aussitôt le regard de Tobias, gênée. Lui et Ax avaient du démorphoser en ville, malgré tout, j'avais réussi à le convaincre de rester humain. Ça lui avait fait du bien, je crois, de passer du temps avec nous, enfin, avec ses amis, comme avant. J'espère en tout cas. Le problème, c'est que Rachel avait remarqué notre proximité plus marquée qu'avant, et cela l'agaçait. Elle m'avait maintenant dans sa ligne de mire, et je me demandais si il ne serait pas plus prudent de lui dire la vérité avant la fin de cette mission. J'en regrettais la parole mentale, qui permettait de ne parler qu'à une personne en particulier!

Finalement, je réussi à éviter le sujet, et nous nous endormîmes. Tobias et Ax démorphosèrent et regagnèrent leurs coin dodo habituel, tandis que chacun reprenait son lit. Nous mîmes les réveils à une heure du matin, puis je m'endormis tant bien que mal sur le canapé. A ma grande surprise, je sombrais rapidement dans un profond sommeil.

Étrangement, à mon réveil, je ne me souviens pas avoir rêvé du bassin Yirk. Non, j'avais au contraire fait un cauchemar où j'étais une mouche prise dans une toile d'araignée. Je frissonnais en me rendant compte que ça pouvait très bien m'arriver désormais. Quelle horreur.

J'éteins le réveil qui hurlais tandis que, dans la maison, d'autres sonneries se taisaient à des rythmes différents. Je m'assis, même pas fatiguée à cause de mon cauchemar, puis je me levais et m'étirais tandis que j'entendais tous le monde me rejoindre dans le salon, comme convenu. Pour une question pratique, nous avion tous dormi en tenue d'animorphe.

Une fois réunis et réveillés, Marco fut le premier à parler.

-Dommage qu'y ai pas de café ici, ça serait pas de refus!

-Moi aussi, déclara Cassie, encore ensommeillée.

Le café, c'est bien cette boisson humaine que vous prenez pour rester éveillés? Questionna Ax.

Tout juste Axos. Alors, qui va se coltiner la protection rapprochée pendant que les autres s'amuseront?

Les têtes se tournèrent vers Jake, qui soupira.

-Qui veut aller chercher des brins d'herbe de longueur égale?

-Et si on rentrais chez nous plutôt? Proposa Marco.

-La flemme, lançais-je, et j'arrachais des feuilles à l'agenda près du téléphone. Avec un crayon, je marquais d'un triangle deux feuilles, puis les pliais de la même manière. Ensuite, je pris un chapeau, les mis dedans et secouait, puis posait le chapeau sur la table.

-Voilà, ceux qui tireront un triangle protégeront les autres, et ceux qui n'ont rien pourront démolir sans retenue. A moins qu'il y ai des volontaires?

Personne ne se proposa.

-Parfait! Allez, c'est parti. Cassie, tu commence? Après Jake, puis... bon, vous avez deviné le sens.

Cassie piocha un papier, le déplia, puis le montra à tout le monde.

-Blanc, tu peux tout casser! Lança Marco.

Jake, lui aussi, tira blanc. Liana également, puis Marco, mais Rachel tomba sur le premier triangle.

-Oh non! Gémit-elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas princesse Xena, avec ton animorphe de grizzly, tu pourrais défendre et casser! La rassura Marco, hilare devant sa tête.

Rachel se tut, boudeuse, et me lança un regard noir, comme si elle me considérait comme responsable. Je ne bronchais pas et attendit que ce fut terminé.

-Ax démolit, Tobias aussi...Tobias, tu as une animorphe pour au moins?

Oui, grâce à Nayla.

Plusieurs regards se tournèrent vers moi dont celui, assassin, de Rachel. Je reculais discrètement sur le canapé.

-Ensuite... Ben Nayla, désolée, tu seras aussi parmi notre protection rapprochée! Ricana Marco.

Je senti que Rachel ne pouvais pas espérer pire, alors j'osais demander :

-On ne pourrait pas échanger les rôles à un moment?

-Si, me répondit Jake. Si l'un de vous est blessé, il n'a qu'à demander à un défenseur de prendre sa place tandis que lui démorphose et défend les autres à son tour, ou inversement.

-En gros, si quelqu'un fait mal son boulot, on voit si il est plus performant pour l'autre, c'est ça? Railla Marco.

-C'est pile ça.

Nous devrions y aller maintenant, prince Jake. Déclara Ax.

-Je sais, on y va. Et ne m'appelle pas prince.

Nous avons ouvert la fenêtre de la chambre de Liana – pour cette fois – et nous avons morphosé en oiseaux nocturnes, sauf Tobias qui n'en avais pas, et nous nous sommes envolés vers l'enfer du bassin Yirk pendant qu'Ax contrôlait le temps.


	14. Chapitre 14 : La Nouveauté

Chapitre 14 : La Nouveauté

Allons-y! S'exclama Rachel.

Ah non, pas toi! A chaque fois que tu dis ça, quelque chose nous tombe dessus. Gémit Marco.

Oui, toi! Répliqua-t-elle.

Mais taisez-vous donc! Ordonna Jake, énervé.

Nous piquions vers le côté désert du local du Partage. Mon animorphe de grand duc était incroyablement lente en piqué, comparé au faucon pèlerin, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir. Je posais en silence, comme la plupart de mes amis, puis nous avons démorphosé pour nous préparer à la suite.

-Quelle animorphe tu compte utiliser? Me demanda Liana.

-Le jaguar, je pense. La lionne est forte aussi, mais sa spécialité, c'est plutôt la chasse, et puis ici, il fait plutôt frais, et les lions ne sont pas des animaux nocturnes. Et toi? Tu n'as pas de rhino ni d'éléphant.

-Pas grave, je prendrais mon serpent!

J'avais oublié de vous dire : l'autre jour, quand elle a enserré une grosse branche avec cette animorphe, elle s'est retrouvée en miettes.

-Ça ira je pense.

Liana hocha la tête, puis nous nous mîmes à remorphoser. Je peux vous dire que je me mis rapidement à l'écart parce que des éléphants et des rhinocéros, ça fait vite gros pour la rue où nous nous trouvions.

-Je vois pas quel besoin ont ces bestioles d'être protégées! Marmonnais-je derrière les autres.

C'est bon, Nayla et Rachel, vous pouvez morphoser. Nous annonça Jake.

Il était en rhinocéros, prêt à défoncer le mur. Quand à moi, je ne me sentais pas trop à mon aise à côté de Rachel mais, heureusement, elle avait oublié son ressentiment pour se concentrer sur la bataille à venir. Elle avait déjà commencé sa transformation en grizzly alors que j'étais toujours humaine. Je m'y mis aussitôt et, avant Rachel, j'étais un jeune jaguar adulte dans la force de l'âge. Devant moi se tenait une ribambelle de mastodontes. M'es avis que les Yirks seraient fous de vouloir affronter pareille cavalerie! Quoique, eux, ils ont quand même des lances-rayons Dracon!

Vous êtres prêtes derrière? Demanda Jake.

Oui.

Prête! Lança Rachel.

Avec Rachel comme garde du corps, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter! Ricana Marco.

La ferme!

Bon, c'est parti! Annonça Jake sans plus prêter attention à leurs disputes.

Grâce à mes sens de jaguar, je pu « voir » le mouvement de recul de la file bien avant qu'elle n'arrive à Rachel et moi, qui étions à l'étroit côtes à côtes. Du coup, elle se tenait juste derrière, et je la prévins.

Recule, Jake va avoir besoin d'élan.

Elle ne me répondit rien, mais s'exécuta. Je me promis de lui dire quelques mots une fois que nous serions rentrés.

Attention... j'y vais! S'exclama Jake.

J'entendis la lourde course d'un rhinocéros, qui sonnait fort à mes oreilles sensibles, puis le choc contre le mur. Je pus deviner, sans le voir, qu'il y avait maintenant une grosse fissure à l'endroit où Jake avait frappé. Au deuxième coup, la barrière de béton s'effondra, et notre cavalerie pénétra à l'intérieur.

En avant! Fit Liana, qui c'était tenue sur le dos d'un éléphant pour éviter de se faire écraser. Elle descendait maintenant pour effrayer les rares personnes présentes dans la pièce, à savoir quelques contrôleurs qui avaient à peine eu le temps de prendre les armes. Ils étaient déjà piétinés par la troupe en furie.

Eh ben, je crois qu'on pourra attendre un peu avant d'avoir quoi que se soit à faire! Dis-je à Rachel, d'un ton aussi joyeux que le permettait la situation.

Je voulais démolir, moi aussi! Se plaint-elle, et je me rendis compte à quel point Marco avait raison quand il disait qu'elle était la seule à aimer ça. J'eus soudain un peu peur de Rachel.

J'avais vraiment intérêt à m'expliquer rapidement!

Nous passâmes à travers un nouveau mur. Là, tous le monde s'arrêta aussitôt.

Dans cette pièce, il y avait mes parents assis, et un probable contrôleur derrière le bureau.

Ne leur faites pas de mal! M'exclamais-je aussitôt en même temps que Liana.

Bien sûr. Nous assura Cassie, et elle fonça vers la personne qui se trouvait derrière le bureau.

-Andalites! Cracha-t-il, plein de haine.

Il voulut prendre quelque chose dans un tiroir, mais l'éléphant de Cassie le cassa sous son nez. Elle s'adressa ensuite à mes parents :

Fuyez!

Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois : tout deux se levèrent et décampèrent en vitesse. J'étais si stupéfaite de les avoir vu là que je restais immobile.

Au moins, on est sûrs qu'ils ne sont pas des contrôleurs. Me dit Tobias.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient là?

Probablement qu'avec ces histoires de famille, le Partage a du leur paraître accueillant pour se changer les idées, ainsi que les vôtres.

On est arrivés à temps! Lança Liana, qui ne nous avait pas entendu.

Oui.

J'étais toujours immobile, jusqu'à ce qu'un grizzly me bouscule pour avancer.

Alors, tu bouge? On va pas dormir là! M'apostropha Rachel. Je sais que c'était tes parents, mais ils sont saufs maintenant, alors réveille-toi!

Je secouais ma tête de jaguar, puis lançais :

Je vais m'assurer qu'ils ont pu fuir.

Nayla, non! Cria Jake.

Je ne pris pas le temps de répondre et bondit vers l'endroit par où ils étaient partis. Je les trouvais rapidement, courant hors du bâtiment vers leur voiture garée à l'écart. Ils s'y engouffrèrent, démarrèrent et disparurent dans la minute. Je fus soulagée et, l'instant d'après, je me surpris à prier qu'ils ne vérifient pas si Liana et moi étions couchées.

Nayla!

Je me retournais. C'était Tobias, il me fixait avec ses yeux de rhinocéros.

C'est toi? Me demanda-t-il. Bon sang, que la vue de ces bestiaux est mauvaise!

Oui, c'est moi. J'arrive.

Je rejoins rapidement les autres avec la grâce et l'agilité du jaguar. Pas besoin d'être discrète, vu le boucan que faisaient les autres, j'aurais pu hurler que personne ne m'aurais entendu! Dehors, j'avais aussi vu plusieurs lumières s'allumer en plus, alors...

Faites gaffe, le bâtiment va s'écrouler si on continue à démolir tous les murs! Avertis Marco.

En effet, l'instant d'après, le jaguar senti l'instabilité du plafond et me commanda de sortir vite fait d'ici.

Je confirme! Lançais-je. Ça va s'écrouler!

Je passais rapidement dans une pièce ouverte sur l'extérieur et traversait la fenêtre, protégée des éclats de verre par ma fourrure. Je m'éloignais encore de quelques pas puis me retournais à temps pour voir les autres sortir à leur tour juste avant que le bâtiment ne s'écroule.

Ouah! Une scène digne de film! Commenta Marco.

Génial. Et comment on fait pour entrer dans le bassin Yirk? Demanda Jake.

C'est bizarre, ajouta Cassie. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, et peu étaient armés.

Les cris qui nous parvinrent alors du tas de béton démentirent ses paroles.

Je crois surtout qu'ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un tombe accidentellement dessus. Proposais-je.

Pour entrer, on n'a qu'à prendre la sortie qu'on avait prise pour sortir, l'autre jour! Déclara Liana.

Bonne idée!

Personnellement, je ne trouverais jamais bonne une idée qui permet d'entrer dans le bassin Yirk! Pas vous?

C'était Rachel pour une fois.

Démorphosons et empruntons donc cette entrée. Ordonna Jake.

Bien chef! Lança Marco, espiègle.

Bien prince Jake.

Ax, évidemment.

Nous nous sommes éloignés du bâtiment détruit puis nous avons démorphosé dans une ruelle sombre. Pour retrouver le passage de l'autre jour, en revanche, on ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Il faisait frais, non, quasiment froid cette nuit, je ne m'en était pas rendu compte en étant jaguar. En tant qu'humains, par contre, on se caillait!

-Je sais! Cria soudain Cassie, nous faisant sursauter. Si on se réparti dans le ciel et à pied dans des animorphes au bon odorat comme le loup, on devrait trouver.

-En effet, approuva Jake. Qui va dans les airs?

-Moi!

Liana fut la première volontaire, puis ce fut Rachel et Tobias, puis Ax. Les autres devaient chercher à terre, aidé de ceux dans le ciel, certains en loups, d'autres en humains pour mieux reconnaître l'endroit.

-Bon sang, qu'on se gèle! Grommela Marco. On se croirait en hiver!

-Ça s'appelle le dérèglement climatiques, lui appris-je sur le même ton.

-Ouais, ben c'est chiant! Qui veut se coltiner de rester humain?

Il y eut alors un grand silence.

-Allez, une personne suffira, dit Jake.

-Pas moi en tout cas, en jaguar, j'ai rien fait! Protestais-je aussitôt.

-Si tu veux, mais tu reprend ton boulot après!

-Ok.

On ne peut pas tout avoir, mais je n'avais aucune envie de me geler.

-Allez, va pour moi!

Nous nous sommes tous tournés avec surprise vers la source de la voix.

-Quoi, toi, Marco? Répéta Cassie, surprise.

-Oui, moi, et alors?

On décolle! Prévint Tobias qui s'élevait en compagnie d'oiseaux nocturnes, sauf un qui n'avait pas tout à fait terminé de morphoser. Vous nous préviendrez quand vous serez décidés et morphosés!

Au final, ce fut en effet Marco qui s'y colla. Il n'arrêtait pas de râler, mais j'aurais fait pareil à ça place, alors je ne fit pas de commentaires. En revanche, je me concentrais sur mon animorphe de loup polaire. Quelle meilleure occasion que celle-ci pour l'essayer?

Comme d'habitude, je morphosais plus vite que les autres, bien que je ne puisse pas atteindre ma vitesse maximale quand c'était la première fois. Le premier changement, pour une fois, fut le craquement provoqué par l'inversement de mes genoux. Je dois avouer qu'avant, je n'avais jamais trop fait attention aux détails de la transformation en loup, mais là, j'avais tout le loisir de le sentir et de l'entendre. Je tombais sur quatre pattes dont les doigts s'atrophiaient tandis que la peau y devenait calleuse. Ma colonne vertébrale s'allongea dans un crissement pour laisser dépasser une queue très moche, sans poils, et encore, j'étais contente qu'il fasse nuit! Mon visage s'allongea en un museau, mes oreilles remontèrent et, enfin, la fourrure apparut, blanche et chaude. Aussitôt, la nuit me parut moins froide. Lorsque les sens du loup apparurent, les autres en étaient à peine à la moitié de la transformation.

Comme l'autre animorphe de loup que je possédais, celui-ci avait un odorat incroyable, une bonne vue nocturne et une ouïe excellente! J'agitais ma queue et reniflais l'air.

Il y avait beaucoup d'autres êtres autour de moi. Des êtres bizarres, mi humains, mi loups. Prudent, je humais à nouveau l'air pour avoir plus d'informations.

Nayla? En quoi tu as morphosé?

Je montrais les crocs et grognais doucement. D'où venait cette voix? Elle ne paraissait pas agressive, mais qui sait? Peut-être ces êtres étaient-ils dangereux?

Nayla? Ça va?

Je reculais, grognant franchement. Mais d'où venait cette voix? Ce n'était même pas un son, je ne l'entendais pas par mes oreilles. Alors comment y échapper?

-Je crois qu'elle a perdu le contrôle.

Cette voix-là était faite de son, mais cela ne me rassura pas pour autant. Je tournais la tête vers sa provenance et découvrit le seul humain du lot. Il était désarmé et ne paraissait agressif, il n'était donc pas une menace mais, prudente, je restais sur mes gardes.

-Nayla? Tu te souviens, c'est moi, Marco. On est en pleine mission là, donc si tu pouvais te reprendre, ça serait bien, tu vois. Déjà que j'ai la trouille, j'ai pas envie de me faire bouffer en plus par quelqu'un dans mon camp!

Je cessais de grogner, soudain confuse. Marco? Ce nom me disait quelque chose...

Et d'un coup, tout me revint : moi, Nayla, les Animorphs, et le bassin Yirk que nous devions trouver.

Non!

Nayla, ça va? Me demanda Cassie.

Je crois que c'est bon, elle a repris le contrôle, remarqua Jake.

Oui oui, c'est bon. Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne faisais plus attention.

-Ça doit être à cause des fois d'avant, à chaque fois, tu étais concentrée, donc tu as dû avoir trop confiance en toi, et tu t'es laissée emporter par l'instinct du loup.

Je hochais la tête, trop en colère contre moi-même pour l'admettre à voix haute.

Bon, et sinon, c'est quoi cette animorphe? Redemanda Cassie tandis que nous nous mettions en route, le museau au vent.

Un loup polaire.

Je m'en serais doutée. Où l'as-tu acquis? Quand? Il n'y en avait pas au zoo de l'autre jour, il me semble.

En effet. Je l'ai acquis aujourd'hui, quand je suis partie avec Tobias.

Quoi? S'exclama Jake. Tu veux dire que tu es allée dans un zoo? Encore?

Ben quoi?

-Allez les petits, on se calme, c'est pas le moment, on a un bassin Yirk à trouver! Nous calma Marco. Et si vous pouviez ralentir un peu, ça m'arrangerais.

Allez, courage, ça va te réchauffer! L'encouragea Cassie.

-Ça se voit que c'est pas vous qui vous gelez!

J'allais répondre, mais une parole mentale me coupa, celle d'Ax il me semble.

Je crois que j'ai trouvé l'entrée!

Où es-tu? Lui demanda aussitôt Jake.

Presque au-dessus de vous. Prenez à droite.

En levant les yeux, je vis une chouette voler dans la nuit. Je couru jusqu'au bout de la rue, dépassant les autres, et pris la direction indiquée.

-On dirait qu'elle a hâte d'aller dans le bassin, comme Rachel.

Même pas en rêve!

Nous suivîmes ainsi les indications d'Ax jusqu'à ce que je repère notre odeur, ancienne, mais toujours là.

C'est bon, je l'ai! J'ai trouvé notre piste!

Dis-donc, Nayla, tu pourrais me laisser passer devant? Me demanda Jake, l'air vexé. Ton animorphe est une femelle, et moi, un mâle, et ça l'agace que tu sois devant.

Considère-moi comme la femelle alpha alors! Plaisantais-je.

La quoi?

-La femme du chef, traduisit Marco.

Cassie rit légèrement, puis nous ralentîmes tous pour suivre notre trace de l'autre nuit, laissant ainsi Marco nous rejoindre et se reposer.

-Bon sang, que ça ne me plaît pas de me balader en pleine nuit dans cette tenue, à courir après des loups! Ronchonna-t-il.

C'est ici! S'exclama Cassie sans faire attention à lui.

J'avais déjà retrouvé l'endroit, et je démorphosais. Autour de nous, les autres nous avaient rejoint et commençaient aussi à démorphoser.

-Bon alors, vous êtes tous prêts à recommencer le plan casse? Fit Jake à la ronde.

Tout le monde acquiesça, et nous nous remîmes à morphoser dans un cul-de-sac obscur, entre une plaque d'égout, une poubelle et une bâtisse abandonnée.

Quel coin sympa, vraiment! Commenta Liana, qui avait presque fini de morphoser en serpent. Vous agissez toujours dans ce genre d'endroits?

Trop souvent, hélas! Lui répondit Marco.

Près de moi, qui était déjà jaguar depuis longtemps, Liana ondulait, totalement serpent. J'étais impressionnée par la longueur de cette bestiole! J'étais aussi bien contente qu'elle soit dans mon camp parce que, sans avoir la trouille des serpents, je dois avouer que ce n'était pas non plus mon animal préféré. Ax aussi, sans être effrayant, était du genre à ce qu'on soit content de l'avoir avec nous, surtout quand on voit l'efficacité de sa queue! Et ses tentacules oculaires sont aussi bien pratiques pour regarder tout autour de soi.

Enfin, nous fûmes tous prêts, serrés les uns contre les autres. Lorsque Jake demanda « Prêts? », nous lui répondîmes tous rapidement, malgré notre appréhension pour retourner dans le bassin Yirk. Et encore, il paraît que celui de Rachel et des autres est encore plus grand, alors ils devaient avoir un peu moins la trouille. Peut-être.

Comme la première fois, Jake, ouvrant la danse, défonça le mur du bâtiment délabré, puis nous nous engageâmes à sa suite dans un escalier que je connaissais un peu trop bien. Pour le moment, Rachel et moi étions encore derrière, vu que nous ne pouvions pas défoncer les obstacles avec l'efficacité d'un éléphant ou d'un rhino, et ils pouvaient se charger des contrôleurs le temps de se choisir une cible.

Malgré le boucan de notre progression – cette fois, Jake et les autres essayaient de se faire discrets, mais à mes oreilles de jaguar, ils continuaient à faire beaucoup de bruit – je devinais rapidement que quelque chose avait changé. Les cris me semblaient plus forts, plus désespérés.

C'est moi où les hôtes crient plus fort que la dernière fois? Remarqua également Tobias.

En effet. Approuva Ax. Il doit se passer quelque chose. Nous aurions peut-être dû attaquer plus tôt.

Nous continuâmes notre descente puis, dès que le premier de la file aperçut de la lumière, à savoir un éléphant, ce dernier barrit et s'élança en avant, suivit de Jake et des autres.

A la casse!

C'était Marco je crois.

Je les suivit en courant, distançant aisément le grizzly de Rachel, mais m'arrêtait rapidement devant le spectacle dégagé qu'offrait le bassin.

Jake et les autres avaient commencé leur œuvre de démolition, détruisait tous les bâtiments et engins de constructions qui passaient à leur portée. Au milieu, il y avait toujours le bassin à l'eau couleur de plomb et son horrible manège tout autour mais, désormais, à l'autre bout du bassin s'élevait également une construction étrange, dissimulée par les échafaudages. On aurait dit une sorte de parabole, et en-dessous se trouvait, entourée de tubes et d'autres trucs dans le genre, un gros rectangle à l'apparence très lourde, qui bourdonnait et semblait irradier je-ne-sais-quoi. A côté de moi, Rachel c'était aussi arrêté, et elle s'exclama :

Le Kandrona! Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent avec?

Je me suis souvenue que le Kandrona était ce qui produisait les rayon indispensables à la vie des Yirks, puis je vis arriver tout un tas de contrôleurs, humains, mais surtout Hork-Bajirs et Taxxons, pour beaucoup armés de lance-rayons Dracon.

Je bondit aussitôt à leur rencontre tandis que les Animorphs convergeaient également vers eux. En voyant une telle masse venir à leur rencontre, les contrôleurs hésitèrent. Trop tard : notre cavalerie les percuta de plein fouet, et il devint impossible de tirer sans blesser son voisin dans la mêlée qui suivit. Malgré tout, plusieurs rayons fusèrent, touchant des contrôleurs et parfois un Animorph. C'était la panique la plus totale. J'attaquais tous ceux que je croisais, me débarrassant facilement des humains et des Taxxons, éprouvant à peine plus de difficultés avec les Hork-Bajirs, mais évitant toujours de tuer. De toute façon, concernant les humains, une baffe de jaguar était amplement suffisante pour les mettre KO pendant longtemps! Malgré tout, j'entendais des cris de partout, et pas seulement des ennemis : des Animorphs aussi étaient touchés, et je vis Rachel blessée tenter de se frayer un passage pour démorphoser à l'abri. Sauf que le coin était totalement détruit par les animorphes de rhino et d'éléphants. Je m'approchais d'elle, sautant agilement sur nos ennemis pour être plus rapide – mais sans rentrer les griffes, vous pensez bien – et je pu ainsi être très vite près d'elle.

Besoin d'aide? Lui proposais-je.

Aide-moi à sortir de là. Me demanda-t-elle, de toute évidence hors d'haleine.

Je lui fournis un passage à coup de crocs et de griffes jusqu'à un bâtiment éloigné. Par chance, les contrôleurs n'étaient pas si nombreux que ça et les rangs s'étaient vite éclaircis, et les autres les occupaient assez pour que personne ne fasse attention à nous. Une fois à l'abri, Rachel s'empressa de démorphoser tandis que je faisais le guet. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle leva les yeux vers moi.

-Merci de m'avoir aidé. Sans toi, je me serais vidée de mon sang au milieu de la foule!

Ça m'étonnais qu'elle le reconnaisse aussi franchement.

De rien. Je suis plus préoccupée par l'engin qui est de l'autre côté du bassin. A mon avis, c'est lié au désespoir encore plus fort des hôtes.

Rachel hocha la tête. Elle s'apprêtait à remorphoser, mais une voix mentale l'arrêta.

Laissez-les, je veux que les résistants andalites voient, avant que je les écrase, combien leur lutte est inutile.

La peur se peignit sur le visage de Rachel, la forte, la vaillante.

-Vysserk Trois!

Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'il s'imagine encore celui-là? Fis-je, espérant détendre ainsi l'atmosphère.

Nous nous approchâmes de la porte pour pouvoir voir ce qui se passait, mais sans être vu. Ça pouvait toujours servir de rester cacher pour l'instant.

Les contrôleurs c'étaient écartés des Animorphs hors d'haleine. Je remarquais que certains étaient aussi comme neuf, mais d'autres auraient bien besoin de démorphoser. De toute évidence, Liana avait aussi souffert de la position basse de son serpent, elle aurait mieux fait de morphoser en lion. Seul nous deux manquaient à l'appel. Le Vysserk se tenait devant la machine bizarre, dans son corps d'andalite.

Vous voyez, ce magnifique appareil sera bientôt opérationnel. Grâce à lui, nous n'auront plus besoin de bassin Yirk, plus besoin de sortir de notre corps pour manger! Qu'en dites-vous?


	15. Chapitre 15 : Le Kandrona

Chapitre 15 : Le Kandrona

Qu'est-ce qu'il nous chante là? Demanda Marco, méfiant.

Si jamais il dit la vérité, ça deviendra cent fois pire de lutter conte les Yirks. Remarqua Cassie.

Ax, morphosé comme tous le monde, fit un pas en avant. Un pas ni discret, ni gracieux.

Explique-toi.

L'andalite contrôleur semblait très amusé par la situation, et ça n'était pas bon du tout pour nous.

Voyez-vous, quand cette machine sera opérationnelle, les rayons du Kandrona pourront nourrir les Yirks directement dans le corps de leur hôte, et ce dans un périmètre bien plus vaste que le champ d'action habituel du Kandrona! Qu'est-ce que vous dites de ça, andalites?

Personnellement, j'en dis qu'il est idiot de nous le montrer, il nous suffit de le casser pour tout fiche en l'air! Déclarais-je.

Je ne pense pas, me contredit Jake. Ils ont toujours un Kandrona de rechange.

Oui, mais la machine n'est pas au point, et elle n'existe sans doute pas chez vous. Donc, si on réussi à la détruire, au bout de trois jours, tous les Yirks mourraient! Si seulement on pouvait détruire tous leurs Kandrona! Soupirais-je.

Ce que dit Nayla n'est pas tout à fait faux. Informa Ax.

Bon, alors Rachel et Nayla, vous êtes cachées non?

C'est ça.

Alors essayer d'aller détruire discrètement cet appareil, et si possible de casser ce Kandrona. Nous, on s'occupe de la diversion.

Pas de problème!

Je me tournais vers Rachel.

Tu l'as entendu?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Tout à fait. Au travail!

Je fis le tour de l'entrepôt, puis trouvais enfin une sortie de secours, derrière.

Par ici! Appelais-je.

Rachel me rejoint, armée d'un lance-rayons Dracon.

Ça me fait penser, quand j'ai réussi à piquer un de ces trucs l'autre jour, je l'ai oubliée à la sortie. Dommage. Tu l'as trouvé où?

-Ici. Les caisses en sont pleines.

Cool! Si tu règle bien la puissance, ça devrait suffire à détruire ça machine.

Rachel hocha la tête.

-On y va?

C'est parti! Suis-moi.

A côté, la bataille avait reprise. Lorsque je sorti, je vis que des éléphants et des rhinocéros s'acharnaient à ouvrir les cages pendant que d'autres repoussaient les assaillants. Malheureusement, beaucoup étaient blessés, et nous avions intérêt à en finir rapidement si on ne voulait pas que l'un de nous se fasse tuer.

On voit la machine d'ici. Tu veux tirer de là ou tu préfère te rapprocher?

-Je pense qu'on est un peu trop loin, chuchota Rachel.

Je hochais la tête et poursuivit ma progression dans l'ombre, suivie d'une adolescente armée. Quel drôle de duo nous formions, moi, jaguar, et elle, une jeune fille à l'air de top model!

Beaucoup de contrôleurs étaient occupés du côté des Animorphs, mais il y en avait aussi plusieurs du côté de l'appareil, probablement là pour le protéger.

Ici, c'est bon?

-Impeccable!

Rachel passa devant moi, régla la puissance de l'appareil, puis visa et tira.

Le rayon fusa et toucha la machine sans que personne ai eu le temps de réagir. L'espèce de parabole explosa, et la roche derrière également. Plusieurs Hork-Bajirs et Taxxons qui montaient la garde furent blessés.

Que... arrêtez les! Des andalites tirent à couvert! S'exclama Vysserk Trois.

-Trop tard! Lança Rachel en appuyant à nouveau sur la détente.

Cette fois, elle avait mis la puissance maximale, et elle avait visé le Kandrona. Ce dernier explosa, et la roche derrière aussi.

Après, tout fut plus ou moins confus. Tous le monde courrait dans tous les sens, les hôtes libres fuyaient, et tout le complexe tremblait horriblement. Je hurlais à Rachel de morphoser tandis que je rejoignais les autres pour les aider à évacuer humains et Hork-Bajirs libérés.

NON!

Ah, le Vysserk n'est pas très content qu'on ai détruit son joujou on dirait! Commenta Marco, triomphant.

Nous nous sommes tous engagés tant bien que mal dans les escaliers pendant que des bouts de plafond tombaient autour de nous. Je me retournais brièvement et vit avec soulagement un grizzly me rejoindre.

Ça va Rachel?

Oui, mais je crois que Vysserk Trois morphose!

Tant pis, de toute façon, il ne peut pas faire grand chose dans ce chaos. Sortons, plutôt!

Et c'est ce que nous avons fini par faire, au milieu de toutes les personnes, extraterrestres comme humaines et animales, qui fuyaient. Des rayons Dracon fusaient ici et là, mais apparemment, aucun contrôleur ne réussissait à viser ne serait-ce que convenablement dans ces conditions. J'entraperçus une ombre immense s'approcher de notre escalier juste avant que le plafond ne s'écroule et ne lui barre la route. Le cri de fureur du Vysserk nous poursuivit jusqu'à ce que nous arrivâmes à l'air libre. Là, les humains s'en allèrent aussitôt, hébétés mais ne désirant absolument pas s'attarder. La maison s'affaissa dans un nuage de poussière, comme par hasard dès que la dernière personne fut sortie, puis nous fîmes le point.

Les gens qui étaient passés par là étaient tous d'anciens hôtes, hormis nous, les Animorphs. Il y avait une bonne dizaine de Hork-Bajirs libérés, peut-être un peu plus, comment savoir? Nous les avons emmenés dans la forêt voisine, profitant de la nuit et de l'agitation créer par l'enfoncement d'une partie du centre-ville. Là-bas, les Hork-Bajirs nous remercièrent tous mille fois, puis nous pûmes enfin aller nous coucher. Inutile de préciser que nous étions épuisés et très pressés de regagner nos lits. Je remarquais malgré tout que les Hork-Bajirs étaient moins intelligents que les humains. Tobias, qui volait au-dessus de nous, nous appris qu'il était sûr d'avoir vu le vaisseau Amiral et quelques vaisseaux cafards quitter la ville, impression confirmée par la vue nocturne des rapaces que nous étions devenus. Enfin, alors que nous y étions presque, je m'écriais :

On a gagné, youpi! A coup sûr, on a détruit le bassin!

Je fis un looping dans les airs pour appuyer ma joie.

Les Yirks ne risquent pas de revenir de sitôt! Confirma Liana.

Les autres ne purent que nous approuver.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Le Départ

Chapitre 16 : Le Départ

Chez nous, mes parents n'avaient même pas été réveillés par ce qui c'était passé dans le centre-ville. Nous nous endormîmes tous comme une masse et, le lendemain, nous avons vérifier que les Yirks avaient définitivement débarrassé le pays. Il se trouve que c'était le cas et que, hormis quelques dégâts matériels, personne n'avait été blessé.

Rachel était hébétée.

-J'ai jamais vu de victoire aussi facile!

-Évidemment, ce n'est pas toi qui te battait contre des hachoirs à pattes, des milles pattes géants et des humains armés! Lança Marco.

-Quand même, avouez qu'on a vu pire!

-Elle raison, signala Cassie. Maintenant, je serais bien pour rentrer!

Nous étions chez moi, évidemment, en train de discuter du futur après avoir effectué notre petite vérification personnelle au centre-ville. Ce dernier avait été assaillit par les médias et la presse, et nous avions jugés plus prudent de nous tenir à l'écart.

-Moi aussi, je commence à avoir la nostalgie du pays, avoua Jake. Et ici, c'est beaucoup plus mouvementé. Quoique, ça dépend des jours je suppose.

-Comment allez-vous faire pour rentrer?

Jake jeta un coup d'oeil à Cassie, puis répondit :

-Eh bien, nous avons trouvé d'anciens contrôleurs qui pilotent un avion. Ils ont acceptés de nous ramener, nous et les Hork-Bajirs libérés.

Je bondis du canapé.

-Vous ne leur avez pas parlé en étant humains au moins?

-Bien sûr que non! Nous y sommes allés avec Ax.

Je me rassis.

-Ah, OK... et votre départ est prévu pour quand?

-Demain. On a pas le choix, les Hork-Bajirs ne peuvent pas rester longtemps dans les environs, et on a un coin pour eux chez nous, enfin, dans notre pays.

-Ah. Cool.

Comment être joyeuse alors qu'on apprend que son frère tout juste retrouvé va se barrer? Évidemment, j'aurais aussi aimé faire mieux connaissance avec Rachel et les autres, mais... voilà quoi.

Malgré tout, la fin de la journée et le début d'après-midi que nous passâmes encore ensembles se passèrent à merveille. Nous en avons profité pour nous reposer, et aussi pour continuer la visite de la ville. Nous sommes allés à la piscine, nous sommes retournés au centre ville... bref, on s'est si bien occupé qu'il reste encore des choses à faire. Le lendemain matin, j'eus une conversation privée avec Tobias, dans le jardin, alors que les autres dînaient de pizzas chez moi.

-Tu vas leur dire?

Oui, dans l'avion. Ça sera mieux, en effet, qu'ils soient au courant.

Il y eu un silence, puis...

Même sans ça, j'ai l'impression que ça va mieux avec Rachel.

-Oui, je l'ai aidée dans le bassin Yirk, et puis on s'est conduit normalement aujourd'hui, alors...

Nouvelle pause.

-C'est dommage que tu partes si vite.

Ne t'inquiète pas, on se reverra! Et tu as les photos. Enfin, si on peut appeler ça comme ça.

Je hochais la tête, et il continua :

Et si tu passe chez moi, n'oublie pas de venir nous dire bonjour! Et si tes parents pensent à déménager...

-Promis, je penserais à toi!

Je lui souris, puis il remorphosa en humain et nous terminâmes la soirée en compagnie de nos amis.

Le lendemain, Liana et moi étions aussi présentes à l'aéroport, pour ce vol tout particulier, et probablement unique. Là, les adieux furent le plus bref possibles. Jake et les autres avaient récupéré le cube bleu, mais il était caché dans le sac de Cassie. Ils avaient aussi décidé de faire comme si ils étaient des andalites morphosés en humain, sous prétexte que les Hork-Bajir était déjà assez suffisants comme extraterrestres. Je ne sais pas comment ils se sont débrouillés pour les faire entrer sans que personne ne les voit.

-Vous avez nos numéros, n'hésitez pas à appeler si les Yirks font mine de revenir! Déclara Jake.

-Pas de problème, et n'hésitez pas non plus à appeler si vous avez besoin d'aide. Et merci pour tout.

Et ça continua comme ça jusqu'à l'heure du départ, puis l'avion parti.

Sur le chemin du retour, Liana déclara :

-C'est dommage qu'ils soient partis, on a pas eu le temps de faire connaissance.

-Je suis totalement d'accord, mais on aura d'autres occasions! Et puis, je suis bien contente que tout ça soit terminé!

-Moi aussi! On va enfin pouvoir s'occuper du problème de nos parents!

Je me figeais. J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire.

Finalement, on avait chassé les extraterrestres du continent, mais il me restait toujours un problème à réglé : celui de la famille. Je hochais les épaules : j'avais tout mon temps pour avaler ça et pour me reposer! En attendant, je proposais à ma soeur :

-Et si on rentrais en volant?

-Pourquoi pas?

Et nous nous élevâmes au-dessus de notre ville sauvée mais comme blessée, libres et insouciantes.

FIN


End file.
